Forever?
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: Nothing can last forever' are the words that Lily Evans believe in most. Although, what will happen if a certain boy shows her, somethings can't last forever, but longer than forever.
1. Hurt

**I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Although if you you hate my story, don't be hate'n JK Rowling. (Author's lil notes)****

* * *

Ch 1: Hurt**

It was a clear summer day, when Lily Evans walked down Diagon Ally, shopping for her school supplies. Lily Evans, the smartest and wittiest girl attending Hogwarts, and had an attitude to match. Many considered she had a sharp tongue, but most say her stare is more deadly. Although, once you get on her more friendly side, you'd be glad you did. Her kind sensitivity towards others was known throughout the whole school, although some girls could call her a rival, seeing as she stole something from them what she never really wanted. Her enthusiasm for school was inspired by her being muggleborn and she had never heard of magic, until that fateful day she got her Hogwarts letter. She had been waiting a long time for this moment. Her last time to shop for school things, for this year was the last at Hogwarts, for her and her friends. Lily walked over to a window display and gazed upon the items in it. There was a huge gold heart locket with a picture of a couple snogging on the front. The huge letters in the display read:

**LOVER'S LOCKET**

**_THIS LOCKET REPRESENTS A COUPLES LOVE. THE TWO PIECES THAT ARE CONNECTED TOGETHER TO FORM THE LOCKET'S HARD COVER, IS THE BOND BETWEEN THEM. FOR WHEN THEY ARE TOGETHER THEY CAN PROTECT THE TREASURE WITHIN. (IN THIS CASE THE PICTURE WITHIN.) 4 GALLEONS AND 3 SICKLES_**

Lily snorted at the sign.

"Their love will last forever? Nothing can last forever. Not even love." Lily mumbled, to her self.

"None of that, Evans, of course love can last forever." A sickening voice came from behind. Lily had to breathe in deep slowly release the steam from her ears. She narrowed her emerald colored eyes at the shadow on the glass window and frowned.

"I take it back. You're immature attitude will last forever Potter." Lily said coldly, without even looking at boy behind her and stormed off, her fiery red hair whipping against his face. Who else would talk to her about love, than the one and annoying James Potter? Ever since their first year together, he was always the one who could make her blood boil. He always had a wise crack remark, whenever she tried having a serious conversation with him. And yet, this amused him, for she seemed to be the only girl who could hate him. For the whole female population had fallen in love with Potter and his jet black, ruffled hair. He was Captain of the Gryffindor team, and ring leader of a trouble making group that called them the 'Marauders.' Lily just hated the very thought of them, well for one exception, Remus Lupin. Like Lily, Remus was a prefect, but unlike Lily, he hardly made an effort to stop the 'Marauders' where Lily had spent her whole life telling them off. She kept on walking away, only to be stopped by another booming voice.

"Oy, Prongs. Maybe you should buy her that pretty little gizmo she was look'n at."

Lily knew too well who would go and encourage Potter to annoy her more, Sirius Black. He was more of a prat than Potter, so of course they were best friends. It was hard enough to keep Potter in check, without having to worry about his more obnoxious twin. Although, Lily had always made sure she never stooped down to their level of childish behaviors so she simply ignored his suggestion, and kept walking to Florean Fortiscue's Ice Cream Parlor.

* * *

"_Jeez Evans, how is it you can't stand, standing next to me, when I can't stand standing away from you." _James thought to himself, as he watched Evans walk off with her head held high. He ran his hand through his wild black hair, trying to calm his frustrated nerves. It was his famous 'swooning' trade mark, the action that made every girl sighs of amazement, and yet the action that made Evans want to throw up. Beside his amazing hair everything about him could make any girl collapse. His fine facial features, his nicely muscular chest. Being part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, did him, and his body, some good. Not to mention the-oh-so dazzling smile of his. It could even charm the most foulest of trolls, not that he'd want to anyway. In class he may have seemed a slacker, but it was only because he found his classes all boringly easy. He just had to glance at the stuff, and _bam_! He knew it all, no questions asked, but it seems his teachers have a hard time believing this. Although on some rare occasions, very, very rare, James would focus and be done with his homework in a flash. Although, it seemed none of these qualities weren't listed for Evan's ideal man, which stumped James enough to fall off his broom.

"No worries, Prongs my friend. Get her this little gadget and I'm sure she'll understand." Sirius said, pointing to the locket, with an expression of a five year old, wanting candy. Sirius was more of the outgoing sort of guy. Did what he pleased, and in the end everyone was pleased. He seemed like nothing more than a bundle of prankster joy. He had his share of swooning girls, but unlike James, he gave them each their own individual attention.

"You really think so, Padfoot? Evans doesn't seem too fond for it." James asked, doubtfully.

"Of course she's not. I mean who would be?" a calm voice noted, walking up to them. It was their old pal, Remus. Seeing as he seemed to be the more sensible one, he was the most logic and practical of the group. And he was also very wise seeing as the other two seemed to hang on his advice. Especially James, seeing as he's asked Remus to put in a good word about him to Evans for the years that they shared being prefect. Although, any good compliments would be wasted for then James would make his compliments completely unbelievable. Remus wasn't as handsome as James or Sirius, but he had an air of mystery to him, which interested girls in a confusing sort of way. Also, he was a real book worm, had his nose in a book every free second. It was a miracle he could walk and read at the same time without bumping or tripping over anything.

All in all, these three were Hogwarts top bachelors, and the most troublesome students, and yet everyone adored them, except a certain red head.

"So Moony, you think the locket's the wrong approach?" James asked his trusty friend.

"Absolutely. Although, any approach from you would be wrong. So I'm not sure what more you could do." Remus admitted. Although, he was smart, he was way too truthful for James' liking. He never passed up a chance to nag James on how wrong he was going at Evans, and in the end he was always the one who'd say, 'I'd hate to tell you Prongs, but I told you.'

"I don't know. I think it's pretty, and you think Evans is pretty, right Prongs?" piped up their smaller, and unattractive friend, Peter Pettigrew. Peter wasn't talented or handsome, or smart like the other three but he did seem to enjoy their company, and they enjoyed his, so they let him join their group, just for the sake of it.

"She's not pretty, Wormtail. She's beautiful. Maybe that locket just isn't enough to impress Evans." James guessed.

"Prongs, you don't need to impress Lily by giving her stuff. I think it's your attitude mate." Remus noted, as if stating the obvious.

"What's that suppose to mean Moony?" Sirius asked.

"It means, you don't want Evans liking the locket, you want Evans to like you, right?" Remus asked, trying to make it clear for them.

"But wouldn't Prongs want Evans to like the locket,_ so_ she could like him?" Peter asked, confusion written all over his face. Remus was about to answer, but James did instead.

"That's bribery."

"Exactly Prongs. Good thinking." Remus exclaimed, glad that there was some intelligence.

"Which is why, she'll have to like me." Intelligence gone.

"Prongs, that's not what I meant." Remus tried to explain, but Sirius butted in.

"Oh, I get it. You're going to give her that expensive gizmo. And since she saw how much it costs, she'll feel bad if she turns you down. But isn't that blackmailing?"

"Padfoot, that's not at all-"

"No it isn't. It's just like Moony said. Bribery. I'm sure girls like that lovey dovey stuff."

"But Prongs, that isn't-"

"Then it's settled, I'm buying it." James announced, going into the store with his friends, Remus following reluctantly.

* * *

As for Lily, she was sitting at a table, under a large umbrella, eating a mint chocolate ship ice cream, when she heard two friendly voices.

"Lily!" cried three chipper voices. Lily looked up to see three identical looking girls. Their names were April, May, June March and they each had their own style.** (My own lil joke w/ the names. Haha.)** April was the most outgoing of the group and wasn't afraid to show a little skin. She wasn't the brightest bulb, but she had her moments. May wasn't as spontaneous as April, but she could be noticed when she wanted to be. She was basically the average sister of them all, so many felt easier talking to her. June was the most cautious of the girls, and liked to keep to herself. Although, hanging out with Lily and May weren't so bad, it was just April's open minded opinions that bothered her.

"Hey guys." Lily greeted, as they sat down.

"So how was your vaca?" April asked.

"Vaca?" June asked.

"You know, vacation. VACA. Jeez June," April sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"So anyway, how have you been?"

"Oh, great, you know the usual."

"Parents adore you and say how proud they are," April recited.

"Petunia fuming at you, for no particular reason," May said, after.

"Potter coming all of a sudden to annoy you," June mumbled.

"Yep those three p's, parents, petunia, and potter." Lily chuckled to herself.

"You called, Evans." A cheery voice greeted from behind. Lily grimaced at what she saw next. She turned around her head around, so her burning green eyes could meet carefree hazel ones.

"Hi James," April greeted happily, giving him a seductive wink. She was probably the most flirtatious girl Lily had ever met, but her attempts to impress James kept him too occupied to annoy Lily, so she let it continue.

"Hey April," James greeted back, just as seductive.

"I think I'm going to vomit." June mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"Oy Prongs, I thought you were here to talk nicely to Evans. Not to talk nasty to _my_ girl." A holler came, as Sirius laid his hand on the table, as if smashing a bug, and leaned over April.

"Who said I was_ your_ girl." April asked, teasingly.

"Go away Potter, I was just going down my what-I've-done-over-the-summer list." Lily scolded.

"But what does my name have to do with that particular list, unless, of course, you were thinking of me?" James asked, hopefully.

"Actually I was thinking of you, just in an off sort of way." Lily admitted, looking straight into his eyes to see surprise in them.

"Really? How so," James asked, hoping for the answer he wanted.

"I was thinking of the many ways I would hex you this year, if you ask me out again." Lily said her voice stern and icy. She flipped back to look at her friends, again her fiery red hair whipped James' face. May giggled at James' attempt, while June smirked.

"Well, on the other hand. I've also been thinking about you." James mentioned proudly, digging into his pocket.

"I'm sure you have." Lily

"No really, he has Evans. And he got you something." Sirius said, taking a moment to stop drooling over April.

"Come on guys, let's just leave. I don't think-" Remus said, suddenly appearing, but May cut him off.

"How's it going Remus?" she asked, as if not noticing the tension. Remus hesitated before answering.

"Oh, fine. Just trying to keep these two in check, that's all," Remus explained.

"Well, for Lily's sake. I hope you do." She giggled, as Remus face turned crimson.

"Well, anyway. Did you give it to her, yet?" Remus asked.

"I was just about to." James noted, looking for Peter. Who appeared behind Lupin.

"If you would be so kind, Padfoot," James asked, in a humble voice.

"Of course, Prongs. I would love to. _Ahem_. Ladies and Gents, if you could be so kind as to give Prongs your most undivided attention, for he has a special gift he's like to give Miss Evans." Sirius yelled, standing up. Lily felt her face burn, as many turned to see what the commotion was, but she refused to let it show.

"Now, if Moony would like to wrap it up." Sirius announced, holding a hand out to Remus. Remus looked at Lily apologizing, before he cleared his throat.

"Wormtail, drum roll if you please," Remus asked, turning to Peter, who looked ecstatic to be part of the entertainment. Peter walked over to June's side of the table and began drumming his hands against its surface. Lily looked at the other tree girls for help, but both April and May were enjoying themselves, while June occupied herself in a book.

"We are here today to witness a great celebration. For Prongs would like to present this lovely token of love to the one and oh-so charming Miss. Evans." Remus announced, as James slipped the necklace over her head, and snapped it shut. Peter stopped the drum roll, and joined everyone in clapping. At that moment, she could feel the blush rise to her face as everyone at the table began clapping, except June of course.

"So, Evans, what do you think?" James asked proudly, leaning over Evans shoulders.

"Of course you'll have to except it. Seeing as it is quite expensive and seeing as how I'm the generous bloke I am, I'm so kind hearted to give this to you as a gift. So do you like it?"

Lily suddenly flared at him, a burning furry in her eyes. She grabbed the locket and yanked it off her neck in one pull. She stood up tall and stood close enough for him to see the blush in her cheeks and the mixture of emotions in her eyes. But her eyes flickered, and the mixture was gone, only to be replaced by hate.

"Potter, this is the trashiest thing I've ever seen. Just because it's expensive, you think I'll just buy you're lies. Token of love? More like token of lame." She hollered right in his face. Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth. Taken by surprise, it took a minute for Lily to realize what he just did. As he straightened, Lily's whole face was red with anger.

"Will that be taken as a token of love?" James asked, giving her a cheesy smile.

_**SLAP!**_

It happened so fast almost no one saw it. Lily had brought her hand up to his face and slapped it with all the force she had. A deep handprint was pressed onto James' face, as he stood there shocked.

"God, Potter! Cant' you take a hint. You're the most bastardly person I've ever met! I hate you!" Lily screamed, and stormed off, leaving her bags behind.

"Oy, you alright there Prongs?" Sirius asked his best friend, while everyone else still stood shocked.

"Yeah, just fine Padfoot." James sighed, as he sat in Lily's vacant seat.

"I'd hate to tell you Prongs, but-"

"I know, I know. I told you so." James said, gloomly.

"Don't take it to heart James. She's just being…Lily." May tried to explain, without putting down her friend.

"She'll forget it eventually. Then you can try again." April suggested, cheerfully. James looked at her in disbelief.

"What are you saying? Do you want me dead or something? She'd kill me if I ever did that again." James asked, his voice loosing its cool tone.

"Frankly Prongs, you've kissed her at least once every year we've known each other, and she's forgotten about those times, so cheer up." Sirius said, smiling. Unbelievable as it sounded, Sirius was right. He had kissed her before, but she'd forgotten about those times.

"I'm sure she remembers them now. And she'll remember them forever, and she'll hate me until I die." James sighed.

"James, nothing can last forever." Remus said, reminding James of what Lily had said before.

"_Their love will last forever? Nothing can last forever. Not even love." "I take it back. You're immature attitude will last forever Potter."_

"You sound just like her. She said nothing can last forever, except my immature behavior. Which I suppose she's right." James sighed, and the group became silenced.

"That wasn't immature." June noted quietly, continuing to read her book.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it takes a lot of courage and maturity to admit your faults no matter how many or how huge they may be. That just shows you're willing to admit you're not perfect, you're just…human. Also, about being human isn't about being without faults, but trying to improve them." She finished, and ignored the stares everyone gave her.

"She's on to something mate, you did have courage enough to say you're immature, but I not sure about improving your faults?" Peter asked, looking at Remus for help.

"She doesn't mean to become better at 'being' at fault. She means try to overcome your faults." Remus said, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"June's right. James. That was mature, and you know what would be even more mature?" May asked.

"Um-"

"To apologize you idiot, and you can be more mature and a gentleman if you go and give Lily her stuff." April suggested, and handed James Lily's abandoned bag.

"The ladies are right, Prongs. Just go, give her a smile and apologize." Sirius encouraged, pushing him out of his seat.

"Just don't smile that cocky smile. Truly smile at her, for once. And make sure you mean to apologize." Remus called out as James walked to Flourish and Blotts. "Prongs wait!" Peter cried as he caught up to James. "Don't forget this." Peter said, stuffing the locket inside of his jean's pocket, and ran back to the group. He was about to walk away, but Evan's words before she left rang in his ears as he looked at the lump in his pocket, '_Nothing can last forever.' "I'll show you Lily Evans, some things can last forever, but it's not going to be my immature behavior._

* * *

At 'Flourish and Blotts' Lily was reading an interesting book, until another dark shadow loomed over her, blocking out the light for her to read.

"Listen Potter, I've already told you," Lily started, turning around, but facing the wrong boy.

"Told me what?" a boy, a few feet taller than her, asked kindly. His name was Eric O'Bryan. He was the captain for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and played the position of seeker. He had handsome turquoise eyes that made Lily melt, and cleanly parted chocolate hair. He was one of the soul reasons Lily tried to hard to accomplish Astronomy, even though she loathed the subject.

"Eric! Hi. Sorry I thought you were..." Lily tried to explain but Eric finished for her.

"You thought I was Potter. And was about to ask you out again?" Eric guessed with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Lily sighed, feeling the blush rise in her cheeks again.

"So what would you say, if I did?" he asked, casually. In a state of shock Lily coulsn't answer.Eric took the moment of silence to look at the book Lily had been reading.

"Pride and Prejudice. That's seems like a nice book."

"It is. So far anyway."

"Really? What's it about?"

"Well, it takes place in time where young ladies are pressured into marrying rich men, or handsome men. The book is based upon the life of Elizabeth Bennet, who doesn't like the idea of marrying for riches, appearances, or title, but of marrying for love. So she tries not to be part of the whole charade."

"That sounds a lot like you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I mean in our time, with you-know-who loose…"

"Please Eric, just say his name. It can do any more harm than what he, himself has done already can it."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. You don't feel pressured to change how you live, just because everyone else thinks it's more, more…"

"Wiser, bolder, sanely, comfortable, appealing… and not to mention realistic?" Lily exclaimed, letting loose strands of her fiery hair sway on the side of her face.

"Yeah, something like that," Eric said, reaching out to tuck the strand behind her ear. Lily froze exactly where she stood, in fear of waking up from this dream. As they walked to the counter, Eric pulled the book out of Lily's hands and paid for it.

"Eric, no I can't let you do that. I'm not sure whether I was going to buy it or not." Lily said frantically, as he gave it to her.

"Look Lily. It's okay. Plus I better get used to doing it right?" Eric chuckled, making Lily confused.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. Eric looked at her for a moment, in disbelief, then said,

"You don't get what I've been saying do you Lily?" Eric asked his expression looking gentle.

"Sorry, I have a hard time understanding guy talk." Lily confessed.

"Well, there's something I've wanted to ask you, but since this is our last year together, now's a better time than any, right? Lily, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lily's jaw dropped completely, also the book, which landed on Eric's foot. His sudden expression woke Lily up immediately.

"What? I'm sorry. What did you say again?"

"I said. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Um, yes. I'd love to."

"Really? Great, well I should probably do this then." Eric said, linking her arm with his. Lily blushed as she could feel his arm muscle so close to her arm. He led her out of the store, when it began to rain. Eric waved his wand, and suddenly an umbrella, big enough for both of them, appeared.

"Can't have my pretty girlfriend, have her hair messed up, can I?" he teased, holding the umbrella above their heads.

"Oh my god, I'm Eric O'Bryan's girlfriend. I'm Eric O'Bryan's girlfriend." Lily kept chanting to herself, not noticing when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry Evans." A strangely familiar voice came. Lily looked to see James Potter soaking wet, his hazel eyes suddenly loosing their shine as he saw Lily's arm in Eric's.

"Potter, can't wait for this year, huh? I'm sure Gryffindor won't feel too bad when Ravenclaw beats you." Eric teased, lightly, as he saw James gloom expresseion.

"Whatever O'Bryan, just don't get you're hopes up too high." Jame huffed, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, I'm positive Ravenclaw will have a successful year. My girl Lily here will agree with me." Eric said, moving his arm around Lily's waist. James felt his heart punched, bruised, stabbed, broke to pieces and ripped to shreds.

"Your girl," James asked, not believing what he just heard.

"That's right, no hard feelings, I hope." Eric smirked.

"None at all," James breathed harder and faster. Then, Lily noticed James carrying a heavy bag.

"My stuff, thanks Potter. Are you alright? You look like a mess? Do you need any help?" Lily asked, worried that he'd collapse. Just seeing the concern in her eyes, gave James the most hurtful blow he'd ever felt.

"Nah, don't worry about him, Lily. He's Potter, not to mention Quidditch captain. He's used to this stuff." Eric assured her.

"Yeah… sort of like…training. I came to give you these?" James lied, not looking Lily in the eyes, handing her the bags. He had placed a charm on them so they wouldn't get wet, but he couldn't place it around himself.

"Oh, thanks a lot. Are you sure you're alright?" Lily asked, trying to glance into James' eyes, but he wouldn't let her.

"I'm fine." He snapped. Lily was taken back at the sudden tension.

"Well, we best be off. We'll see you on the train then Potter?" Eric asked, tightening his grip on Lily, wanting to show James, how much she was his.

"Yeah, sure then. Bye." James snapped again.

"Bye then Potter." Eric said, leading Lily away, but she still felt uncomfortable, so she tried again.

"Are you sure you're alright, James?" she asked, finally catching his eyes by surprise. James was taken back but her worry, he just starred into her pools of green. She used his first name without any harsh tone or scolding. He knew she had the right to date other guys, but why couldn't she just wait a little longer. Although she seemed happy and if Lily was happy James felt he should be happy too.

"Yeah, I'm fine Lily. Thanks." James answered, using her first name just like she did.

"Well, I'll see you on the train too. Bye James." Lily said, leaving him to stand in the rain. James looked at her and watched her leave. Although, when he made his way back to the 'Leaky Cauldron,' he didn't notice a pair of beautiful emerald eyes following him, until he was out of view.

* * *

"Oy, I wonder where Prongs went off to." Sirius asked, as he, Remus and Peter ran through the rain.

"I don't know Padfoot. The girls said Lily called them and said she left already. So he could be with her." Remus guessed.

"They said, Lily saw James before she left, but he didn't' leave with her." Peter noted, just as Sirius saw a figure in the rain.

"There he is!" he yelled. And there he was, standing there, stiff as a statue. His wild hair drenched in rain. His face looked tired, and weak. His body was as lifeless as stone. And yet the worst of it all was his handsome hazel eyes. They had tired into a puffy red, and, if what they say is true, about eyes being the door into someone's soul, then his soul was empty.

"Oy, Prongs. Why are you standing out here in the rain? Hope to become the first human statue?" Sirius asked teasingly, but stopped at seeing his friend's emotionless expression.

"James, what's wrong?" Remus asked. They had never called each other by their first names, except on rare occasions. And this seemed to be one.

"It's funny, really." James sighed deeply, looking straight up into the dark think clouds. "I know I'm alive, but I feel dead." James said, weakly. Suddenly, his body shook and all the effort to stand up was gone, so he collapsed. The three boys, rushed to hold him up. Sirius, being the strongest, hoisted him up and carried him to the 'Leaky Cauldron.'

"He's got a high fever. And his body's weak from exhaustion." Remus explained.

"But what do you think happened?" Peter asked, trying to keep up with their quick dash.

"I don't know, Wormtail. But I know it's not going to be good." Sirius said, looking at his best friend with corncern.

"_What did you do, Evans? What did you do?"_ he thought, to himself.


	2. Getting Over It

**Ch 2: Getting over it**

_**ACHOO!**_

Lily suddenly woke up, sneezing. She rubbed her eyes and could tell she was still in bed. She looked out the window and saw it was still cloudy outside, but no more rain.

"_Must be morning,"_ Lily thought.

* * *

Eric had offered to walk her home, and she let him knowing all too well what would be waiting for her to be at home. Her sister, Petunia, had gone out with her fiancé, so it was just her parents, thankfully. Although, once he left they seemed to have changed. When Lily was helping her mom with washing the dishes she had asked all of a sudden,

"What happened to that nice young man you were talking to, when you arrived back Lily. You know that one with the short black hair." Lily thought about this for a moment, before replying.

"Who? James?"

"James was it? You called him Potter from what I recall."

"Well, we've sort of gotten used to seeing each other, so I decided maybe it wouldn't be so bad to call him by his first name." Lily lied, not wanting to mention the state she last saw him in.

"Oh, how friendly of you? Well, he seemed like a nice young man, and I approve of him."

"Mum, please. Eric's my boyfriend now, so if you'd stop mentioning James. I'd appreciate it." Lily asked. Mrs. Evans stopped what she was doing and looked at her daughter, smiling.

"So that young man who came over was your _boyfriend_?" she asked.

"Yes, mum. And please don't mention it to dad. You know how he can get." Lily pleaded.

"Oh, all right. I won't say a word." Mrs. Evans sighed, deeply.

"What's wrong mum?" Lily asked.

"Oh, nothing, I was just remembering how kind and sweet James seemed to be. Shame though. He seemed like a nice boy."

"Yeah sure mum, I'm going to bed, night." Lily said, kissing her mother on the cheek and going up to her room.

* * *

Lily had remembered that time all too well…

"_Hey Evans, come on. It was just a joke." James yelled as he caught up with her on the other side of the barrier. _

"_Kissing me, when I clearly said not to is hardly my idea of a joke, Potter." Lily screamed._

"_Alright, alright, I'm sorry I kissed you, okay."_

"_No, not okay. You're not sorry at all!"_

"_Well, I must be honest. I'm not the least bit sorry."_

"_You are such a…mum!" Lily cried as her mother had reached out and gave her a hug._

"_Lily. How we missed you." Mrs. Evans said, then, noticed James._

"_Hello, there." Mrs. Evans greeted._

"_Hello Mrs. Evans. Pleased to meet you," James greeted politely. Then a holler was heard and Lily saw Sirius Black coming toward them. _

"_Well, I must be going. It was a great pleasure to meet you, Mrs. and Mr. Evans." James said and ran to meet Sirius. Mr. Evans starred at James as he left and growled, _

"_I don't like him."_

"_Oh, that's just silly. You don't like any boy that Lily has an interest in." Mrs. Evans giggled. _

"_Mum, I don't have an interest in him. I mean, he's…Potter."_

"_Well, if that's what you say." Mrs. Evans said and they walked to go to the car._

Thinking about James, made Lily ask,

"What was wrong with him, earlier? He seemed sick."

"_Well, of course he'd be sick. He was running in the rain."_

"But that didn't seem it. It was in his eyes. It seemed something was wrong."

"_But what?"_

* * *

"What's wrong with him, Padfoot? What's wrong with him?" Peter asked, anxious as he paced back and forth in James' bedroom. Feeling both dizzy and frustrated from watching him, Sirius slapped Peter in the back of his head.

"Nothing's wrong with him, Peter. So stop your worrying." Sirius growled, although, he himself was trying to believe it himself. What could have happened to James that got him like this?

"Probably just being out in the rain, Wormtail, nothing serious," Remus assured his panicky friend. Remus felt restless and sat on the chair next to Sirius so he could talk quieter.

"Quite a commotion, huh, I mean we come back from a normal day at Diagon Ally and James looks as if he was attacked by a death eater." Remus whispered to Sirius.

"Although, we know that can't be it. Prongs would have been fighting them, not saying that he felt dead." Sirius noted. Remus shook his head in agreement, but asked,

"But what could have happened to leave James in this sort of state?"

"Who knows, Remus? I don't." Sirius said, but added, "But I know who might."

Then, James seemed to be waking up and tried sitting up. His friends knew something was wrong from the moment his eye opened. Instead of his bright hazel filled eyes, there were just empty holes. He looked at his friends and surprisingly smiled.

"Hey, what's up mates?" he asked.

The three looked up at him in shock, until Sirius took some action. He suddenly grabbed James by the collar, lifted him out of the bed, and began shaking him forcefully.

"What bloody hell do you mean, what's up mates?" he growled threatening.

"Padfoot, please." Remus pleaded, trying to release his hold on James.

"Yeah, Padfoot. Please." James gasped, between breaths. Sirius let go completely. James looked at Sirius in shock.

"What's going on?" James asked, confused.

"You don't remember?" Peter asked, just as confused.

"Remember……what?"

"Remember what happened?"

"Oh, yeah, about that, sort of a blur really. I remember seeing Evans and her boyfriend…then I think I blanked out."

"Wait…her boyfriend?" Sirius asked, waving his hands in the air for James to stop.

"Uh, yeah, that Eric O'Bryan guy," James said calmly. At this Sirius' mouth plopped open and he burst again, grabbing James' neck this time.

"You've got to be kidding me! All that drama just, because Evan's hooked up with some pretty boy," Sirius growled, shaking harder than before.

"PADFOOT, STOP! He can't breath." Remus said pulling James out of Sirius' grip.

"HE CAN'T BREATH? I COULDN'T BREATH BECAUSE I WAS SO SCARED ABOUT HIM!" Sirius shouted.

Sirius dropped James on his bed, and chuckled

"Boy, are you the drama king. Just because the love of your life has gone off with another girl, you decide to become the living dead. Funny, Prongs, funny." Although, James chuckled, his heart still felt broken from the thought of what happened yesterday.

"So, what's your plan on getting her back, Prongs?" Sirius asked James, while nudging him in the arm.

"I'm not planning on getting her back, Padfoot." James admitted, getting dressed.

"Well, I was thinking…WHAT? What do you mean you're not planning on getting her back?" Sirius asked, looking at his friend in disbelief.

"She seemed, well, happy Padfoot. And I have no right to go and mess up their relationship." James explained, and was about to walk out the room.

"You mean, just like that? After everything else you've done, you're just going to back down? That's not the Prongs I know and love." Sirius barked, half upset and half confused.

"Well, Sirius, that Prongs you know and love is going to be maturing and if you don't like him, that's fine, do whatever you want. But is it really worth forgetting our friendship?" James asked, looking straight into Sirius' eyes. Sirius starred long and hard at his best friend and chuckled, "Boy Prongs, you're really serious aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Padfoot. Yes, I am."

"Well, you know what this means, right?"

"Wrong. What does it mean?"

"It means you have a chance to win Evans back. You know I've got a point, Prongs."

"What point? All I'm doing is respecting her choice."

"Exactly, _you're respecting her_. That's bound to count for something."

"Now, Padfoot. Didn't you hear what Prongs just said?" Remus asked, before they started.

"Now hold on. Maybe you're right Padfoot. Maybe I do have a chance." James said, a smile creeping up his face.

"Oh no," Remus moaned.

"Oh, come on Moony. I said, I'd respect her choice. Doesn't mean I have to like it. And you said it yourself yesterday. Nothing can last forever, and it's my attitude that needs to change. Think about it, Moony, it's a new _approach_ for me."

"Okay, now that's just twisting my words."

"Are you denying them then?" Sirius asked.

"No, I mean, yes…what? No…that's not…" Remus stammered, until he gave a deep sigh and shook his head.

"Got roped in again, well, guess there's not denying it…"

"Because you can't," Sirius cut in.

"Right, so I'm in. How about you Peter?" Remus said, looking at Peter, who looked disgusted.

"All of this for a girl? Boy, it's going to be one hell of a year." Peter said, nodding his head in agreement.

"Alright, so it's agreed, we're helping Prongs get Miss Evans back?" Sirius asked

"Yep," the others shouted.

"Well let's get to work. Prong's has got a lot of maturing to do." Sirius chuckled.

* * *

"Alright, well, you take care now." Mrs. Evans said, hugging Lily one more time.

"I'll miss you guys. I'm probably coming at Christmas, so don't worry." Lily assured them as she picked up her trunk. As she waved good-bye someone crashed into her and she soon found herself on the ground, although in a flash the person had positioned themselves under Lily so she won't be the one flattened. Lily looked to see who she had landed on and saw…

"JAMES!" Lily cried, getting up quickly. James held his head to focus on who had fallen on him and also cried,

"Hey Lily." She held out a hand to him and helped him up.

"Sorry, about that. I didn't hurt you did I?" James asked, looking if Lily had any cuts or bruises.

"No, I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Although knowing me, Quidditch team captain, I should be used to that sort of stuff, right?"

"Um, that still doesn't excuse the fact you could get hurt." Lily said, remembering the last time she saw him. How much pain had shown in his eyes, but now his hazel eyes burned with excitement.

"Oh, hello there, James," A sweet voice came. Lily turned to see her parents still looking at them.

"Mom, Dad. You remember James Potter." Lily introduced. Mr. Evans loomed over James and starred down at him.

"Mr. Evans." James greeted holding out a friendly, but firm hand, never breaking their eye contact on each other. James felt it showed how much he didn't fear Mr. Evans, and how much he respected him. A glint shone in Mr. Evans' eyes as he extended his hands and shook James'.

"James. It's good to see you again." Mr. Evans greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine really," James assured, still not blinking at Mr. Evans.

"Well, we better be off. I'll see you guys at Christmas." Lily said, giving them both a hug, and tried leading James toward the barrier. As she ran to the wall and disappeared,

He waited frantically for James, when he didn't show up Lily began to worry if her parents bombed him with questions. When she considered going back, James suddenly appeared, smiling.

"Hey, why are you smiling?"

"Why, you don't want me to smile?"

"No, it just you just got through having a whole civil conversation with my parents, so I guess you're permitted to be proud of yourself. Sorry about my parents."

"Your parents aren't that horrible. Your dad seemed nice."

"MY DAD?"

"Yeah, I think we both had a moment." James smiled, as Lily tilted her head to the side, in a sort of cute, confused sort of way.

* * *

As they walked to board the train, James remembered what Mr. Evans had to say before James left…

"_Well, I'm off. It was a pleasure meeting you two." James said, ready to run, but Mr. Evans walked up to him and looked at him expectedly. James looked back waiting to hear whatever scolding or threats Mr. Evans had to say, so what he did say really took James by surprise. _

"_I'm trusting, you to protect my daughter, James. Please don't let any harm her come to her." Then, that's when it hit him, the glint. It was Mr. Evans's sign of approval. But wait, why would he approve of him? Eric was Lily's boyfriend, not James. Maybe it was some sort of omen. _**(If anyone can guess what's going on here, it's a 'parents' approval' moment. For couples out there, don't you just love these sorts of moments? lol)**

"_Why is he approving me? Has he met Eric and think I'm better. Wait, don't mess it up, Prongs. Remember, you're not interested in coming between Lily and Eric. Hell yeah, of course you do, but it's nice to know her dad approves anyway." James thought, but shook it out of his head._

"_Of course, Mr. Evans, you can be sure Lily will be safe with me," James assured, smiling at Mr. Evans who, surprisingly, smiled back kindly. When he released James, James made his way through the barrier to see Lily waiting for him, her eyes containing a sort of anxiousness. "Sure she waits for me now." He thought to himself._

* * *

James woke from his thoughts as a cheery voice came from the crowd.

"Lily." Eric cried as he ran up to her and hugged her, with her hugging him back. James smiled at the two, but closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see them. He couldn't bare the idea of watching them snog right in public to make it official to everyone. When he opened his eyes he expected to see them still snogging, so when he saw their hands just entwined, the nerves lessened.

"So, shall we get a compartment, then? One we could share privately." Eric whispered seductively in Lily's ear, but loud enough for James to catch, as they walked onto the train. Although, Lily just swatted him playfully and said,

"Sorry, Eric, I can't. I have to go to the head's compartment. I have to still meet the head boy."

"Oh, well, you don't have to stay there throughout the whole train ride, do you?" Eric asked disappointed.

"No, but I just have to meet up with the head boy and the prefects, then we can go back to our friends."

"Well, then when you're done, how about we just stay there for the whole train ride, hm?" Eric asked, nibbling on Lily's ear. Again James just smiled but closed his eyes. **(LOL, I do this a lot when my friends are kissing in public. Just smile and ignore.)**

"Eric, please stop. I don't feel up to that and I don't think I will anytime soon." Lily asked, smiling at Eric. James closely noticed how Eric's hand kept sliding up and down Lily's back and how his eyes had a lustful appearance. James felt sick to see Lily smiling at a guy like him. He obviously wanted more than what Lily was willing to give.

"So, you've been reading more of that book I bought you huh?" Eric asked.

"Yes, I have. The story's very interesting in a twisted sort of way. Okay, so there is this family, the Bennets. The parents have five girls, Jane, Elizabeth, Mary, Kitty, and Lydia. Two new characters have appeared too. There's this really humble, cheeky man named, Bingley. Then, there this other guy, name's Darcy. And he's this really obnoxious guy, who's very wealthy. So Bingley and Jane hit it off on their first meeting, and then…" but then two pairs of arms wrapped around Lily, one pair around her neck, and the other around her waist.

"Lily!" two familiar voices came. Lily turned around to face both Arpil and May.

"Hey you guys. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, it seems like forever to me." April said, sarcastically.

"It was only a few days ago." June said, coming from behind. She smiled at Lily, but her expression darkened when she faced Eric.

"What's up, Eric. Haven't seen you in a while," April greeted, looking at Eric.

"Hey April, you seem to be doing well." Eric greeted back.

"Well, I've got to go. I'll see you guys in a few okay. All I have to do is meet the head boy."

"Okay, Lily. See you later." May said as they walked down the train. Lily made her way to the other end of the train to find the head boy lying on his back, starring up at the ceiling.

"Long time no see." Lily chuckled, surprised to see who it was.

"Very long time," James answered, smiling.

"So how did the mischievous _Potter_ become head boy?" Lily asked.

"I hardly have any idea, _Evans_," James smiled. It was a while before any of them spoke, until James said,

"Look Lily. Since we've been calling each other by our first name for a while, how about we keep it like that? And we can't keep calling each other by our surname forever, can we? After all, it's like you said, nothing can last forever. So how about we start fresh?" James said, extending his hand. Lily sighed happily, and shook it,

"James," Lily said, smiling.

"Lily," James said, returning the smile.

"_Okay, Operation Lily Flower has now begun." _James thought as they released, and sat on opposite sides of the compartment, to get down to business.

* * *

"Okay, so everything you need to know are in these folders, but if you have any questions, fill free to ask." Lily announced, as she addressed the school prefects, including Remus, who looked exceptionally happy to see Lily and James getting along. As everyone left, Lily and James were alone to clean up.

"So, you're reading an interesting book?" James said, trying to bring up a topic, as they filed their papers in the head's compartment.

"Yeah, Eric bought it for me the day I last saw you. Remember, outside Flourish and Blotts?" Lily asked, oblivious to the flicker of pain that entered James' eyes.

"Really, that seems cool of him." James said, through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, he really is cool." Lily agreed, smiling.

"_She seems so happy maybe I shouldn't do this anymore." _James thought doubtfully, but then remembered the move Eric tried to make on her, earlier.

"_On the other hand, he may not be who she thinks he is and I promised Mr. Evans I wouldn't let anything harm Lily. Plus, it's not like I intentionally plan to take Lily away from him. I just want to show here I could be mature." _James opened the compartment door, so Lily could step by,

"_Oh who am I kidding, of course I want to break them up, and I definitely know that he's not who she thinks he is. Although, maybe I should go for maturity first, then I could gain her trust. Maybe when she trusts me enough, I could sort of 'help' her into believing he isn't good enough for her. But the problem is, I don't know when he'll try to make a move on her, not to mention she's too adorably clueless, and probably believe anything he'll say. So my main obstacle is try her believe me more than him."_ James took a side glance to see Lily smiling at him.

"Jeez, Lily, You're not making this easy." He teased, and again, Lily tilted her head to the side to look cutely confused.


	3. Midnight Mix Up

**KT's apology: **

**Voiced by Dobby**

**

* * *

**

I AM SO SORRY!

**KT HAS INSULTD THE RATING FOR HARRY POTTER! **

**IT'S IN KT'S 2ND PARAGRAPH! **

**KT WROTE:**

Just because the love of your life has gone off with another girl, you decide to become the living dead.

**PLEASE FORGIVE KT! KT MEANT:**

Just because the love of your life has gone off with another** _GUY_**, you decide to become the living dead.

**I WROTE GIRL INSTEAD OF GUY, AND WE ALL KNOW LILY WOULDN'T GO OUT WITH A GIRL!**

**PLEASE, COULD YOU GUYS EVER FORGIVE KT? **

**(CRY, CRY, CRY; KT PUNISHES HERSELF, BY HITTING HER FORHEAD ON HER DESK, LIKE DOBBY!) **

**PLEASE, FORGIVE KT!**

**(KT laughs the whole apology thing, but KT really is sorri 'bout the mistake, really_ I_ am)**

**

* * *

Ch 3: Midnight Mix-Up**

"So, anything happen between you two?" Sirius asked James as the train came to a halt.

"We just talked, we didn't do anything." James admitted, hoping off.

"Look, I've got to go. Lily's expecting me to help herd everyone, I'll see you guys later."

"Oy, I know you've matured Prongs. Just don't mature too much," teased Sirius as he stepped off.

"Oh, leave him alone Padfoot. Keep this up, Prongs, and you may have Lily's trust sooner than expected. It's all in a matter of time." Remus encouraged leaving with Sirius. As James patrolled the platform, he kept a watch to make sure everyone got out safely. Just to make sure no one was left, he jumped onto the train and examined all the compartments. When he came to the last compartment, he could hear a pleading voice breathing deeply,

"Oh, come on. You don't need to be like that around me, do you?" James recognized the voice to be Eric's so he tried leaving before he could hear Lily's voice answer. When he turned on his heel, it wasn't Lily's voice that answered, it was April's.

"Eric, we're through, so please don't make it harder for yourself." James could see April about to leave, and luckily James had his invisibility cloak with him, he took it out and put it on. In a matter of minutes, April came out and rushed out of the train, Eric following quickly. James took off the cloak and followed them to the last carriage.

"Hey guys." James greeted them, as he grabbed the carriage door from closing.

"Hey James. Need a ride," April greeted, not noticing Eric's sneer.

"Um yeah, this seems to be the last of them so you don't mind do you?" James asked, more to Eric, than to April.

"Of course not," Eric said, shocking James by smirking. April scooted over and let James sit next to her. Throughout the ride, Eric didn't look at either April or James, and this worried James.

"_What could he be thinking? Could he have guessed I eavesdropped on them?"_ James thought. As they approached the castle, James quickly rushed out of the carriage to become lost in the crowd. As he neared the oak doors, a solid figure hit him, but he caught them before they fell over.

"Seriously James, you have to stop doing that." A calm voice chuckled.

"Oh sorry Lily, look there's something you need to know…" James started, but a slimy voice interrupted.

"Hey, Potter. You wouldn't be trying to hit on my girl, would you?" Eric smirked, wrapping his arm around Lily's waist. James flared at him a menacing look, but this wasn't time to start picking a fight. Not in front of Lily, especially when they just began to become friendly. So there was no other choice but to back down, for now.

"No, I wouldn't even think about it O'Bryan. I mean I've had my chance, and the better man won, huh?" James said, smiling pleasantly. Eric was taken back at this, and a suspicious look crossed over his face.

"Well, Lily and I better be off. See you later Potter," Eric noted and pulled Lily towards the castle. As they walked off together, James felt his blood boil watching Eric move his hand lower, towards Lily's hip, then her waist.

"Oy, Prongs. I think I'm about to vomit." A booming voice came, from behind James. He turned to see Sirius, Remus and Peter standing behind him also watching the couple.

"I think I'll join you Padfoot." Remus said, as Peter _pretended_ to.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you," James chuckled.

"And we could hear you too, loud and clear." April said, cheerfully as she tackled James with a hug.

"Have you guys seen Lily?" May asked looking around. As if reading each other's mind, the three boys, pretended to vomit right on the spot, receiving strange looks from the three girls.

* * *

"I take it, you saw her with Eric?" April asked, more to James.

"Yeah, I did." James said coldly, as they entered the Great Hall.

"Well, you don't have to get your knickers in a twist. Just try to ignore them." April suggested as they sat down.

"Oh, I've tried. You try, and tell me how it feels."

"I have and it feels fine."

They became quiet, as Professor McGonagall began calling out the first years' names and after the Sorting Hat did its job Dumbledore stood up and made his usual announcement.

"I'd like to welcome all of you to another year of Hogwarts. We all know we must prepare for a certain wizard, so I'd like to note some important security measures. First note, of course, that the dark forest is off limits to any student this year. Those select few, who are familiar with this momentum, please try to listen to it." Dumbledore said, and proudly, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter stood up and began waving, celebrity-like. A few fits of giggles and laughter could be heard as clapping echoed through the hall.

"Yes, well, going on." Dumbledore continued, chuckling himself.

"All Hogsmeade trips will have to be supervised by our head students," Dumbledore motioned for both Lily and James to stand, which they obliged. A few gasping girls could be heard while James received stone stares from some of the guys.

"And our prefects," Dumbledore noted, as James and Lily sat down and the prefects stood up.

"Also, any students are restricted to leave their common rooms, after curfew. This is required by the needs of protection and if any student is found I will leave it to their head teacher to direct punishment." **(I'm sorri I 4got what they call their rooms and leaders)**

"Now, seeing as there are no more interruptions, let the feast begin." He said raising his hands and all four tables were covered with food.

"You hate his guts, huh?" April asked, looking at James all of a sudden.

"Is it that obvious?" James snapped, making it sound like a joke, but April just smiled sarcastically.

"Well, I know a way to get back at him."

"Oh? How?"

"Make him jealous."

"Play the jealousy card? How cliché," Sirius laughed.

"What would he have to do?"

"Easy. This," April said, spinning around and kissed James hard on the lips. Seconds flew by, until they were minutes, and by this time the Great Hall was dead silent. It was mostly girls that were glaring hard at April, as she leaned back and looked down the table to see Eric looking at them in shock, but he wasn't the only one. Lily looked at her surprised too, but none looked more shocked or furious then Sirius who had a good amount of food in his mouth. James himself hesitated to ask what just happened, as April began eating her food.

"What was that for?" James whispered to April, once everyone began to eat their meal again.

"Yeah, what was that for?" Sirius asked, swallowing his food.

"Just an emotional experiment," April smirked, satisfied with the look from Eric and Lily.

"An experiment, what am I? A guinea pig," James spat.

"No, but didn't you see the way Eric looked?"

"I wouldn't care about him right now. I didn't even give you permission to kiss me."

"Oh, funny, while I've kissed you once without any permission, Lily never gave you permission to kiss her, and yet you've kissed how many times?" April said, looking James straight in the eyes. James opened and closed his mouth, for he couldn't find any way to answer, which didn't give April the upper hand. But all in all, she had him cornered.

"That is completely…and totally…different." James gaped, trying to find appropriate words. April smiled, gently and explained,

"The thing is James, I believe Eric is trying to do the exact thing to you. And now that he's seen you kiss me, he feels his plan is failing." James looked at her speechless.

"_What the bloody hell is she talking about? O'Bryan trying to do the exact thin, what thing? Is she talking about trying to get him jealous? Does she mean he's just getting me jealous, about dating Lily?" _

"I have no idea what you just said, but can you please explain it again." Sirius asked.

"Um, I've forgot. What did I say again?" April asked, looking thoughtfully. May giggled at her sister's forgetfulness and smiled,

"Don't worry boys April's just had one of her moments."

"Is it that often that she has one?" James asked trying to change the subject.

"No, but once she's said what she thinks, she forget it completely." May giggled.

* * *

As everyone began to feel full, students filled out of the Great Hall.

"Well, I've got to talk to Dumbledore. I'll catch you guys later." James said waving to them, as they left.

"Okay, see ya." April cried back, leaving with the rest. As James made his way to the side room of the Great Hall, he noticed Eric and Lily talking, when Eric caught James' eye. Loudly he whispered,

"Meet me right in front of portrait of the village girl in the grapevines, okay? It's on the third floor to your left."

"Okay," Lily agreed suspiciously, getting up and walking with James to the back of the hall.

"Ah, here they are. Here they are." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Here we are Professor." James smiled.

"Well, on to business. I'm sure you've got all of the papers you'll need for this year?"

"Yes Professor, we went over them on our train ride here." Lily noted.

"Well, as I said before. The Hogsmeade trips will need to be supervised. I'm thinking a perfect in each group?" Dumbledore continued.

"That sounds reasonable." James said.

"And I'm thinking about having a party this year."

"A party," Lily asked, thinking of the sort of muggle part with balloons and streamer.

"You mean like a dance?" James asked. Lily's image changing into one of those high school dances with loud music and disco balls.

"I was more on the lines of a gathering," Dumbledore assured, smiling at both of his head students' different expressions. Suddenly, a flowing evening gown, lit scented candles and waltzing entered Lily's head as she cried,

"That's a wonderful idea Professor." Both Dumbledore and James smiled at Lily's enthusiasm for the event.

"Then it's settled. I'll be expecting you two to create the theme, if you feel it necessary."

"Of course, Professor."

"Oh, and before I forget, the head boy and girl common room is on the second floor, fourth corridor, behind the picture of a gorgeous looking sphinx. And may I be bond enough to mention that _lemon drops_ are my favorite sort of candies, and they would be a wonderful party desert, now good night you two."

The two answered and left with a smile.

* * *

As they walked down the corridors, the silence was killing James. So he decided to tease Lily a bit, sort of like how he used to. If he was going to be her friend, then he'd have to tease her once in a while.

"So how's life in paradise?" James teased.

"Okay, I guess." Lily answered, her eyebrow shifting to look at James suspiciously.

"Okay, just okay? There isn't anything wrong is there. I mean you've liked this guy for how long and now that you're his girlfriend," James laughed, trying to ease the pain in his stomach from saying those words, "things should be going how you want them to be. Am I right?"

"You, right? You wish, Potter."

"Oh, I thought we agreed not to call each other by our surnames, _Evans_?"

"Well, like I said, nothing can last forever. Plus it's your fault anyway."

"My fault?"

"Yes, your fault. You're the one who pulled that oh-I'm-so-perfect sort of voice. I mean you don't even live up to your advice."

"Not live up to my own advice. Name once."

"Well, you say just because I'm dating Eric, everything should be fine. Although, I've noticed you and your girlfriend aren't exactly in a friendly spot.

"My girlfriend," James asked, stopping suddenly on the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah, well what else do you call a girl you kiss on the lips? Just a friend," Lily teased stopping too.

"Look Lily…" James started, but then a rumble under their feet interrupted them. The stair cases began to move beneath them and began shifting. Lily grabbed onto the rail, as James lifted his arms to keep his balance. Just as the staircase halted to its newest position, Lily tripped over her robe and fell forward. Luckily, James reached over and grabbed her arm before she fell to the ground.

"You okay?" James asked, teasingly. Lily decided to play along with his little laugh and sighed.

"Oh, no, I…I twisted my ankle and I can't get up. I…I think I won't make it." James laughed at Lily, and before she could do anything, he picked her up and carried her to the third corridor.

"James! Put me down," Lily laughed, and began to squirm.

"But how will my lady walk if she is injured?" James asked, pitching his voice a bit deeper.

"Seriously James, put me down," Lily said, sternly. Surprisingly, James lowered her onto her feet, as they stopped in front of a portrait of a huge field of grapevines. A maiden with rags on was stretching out her arm to pick some of the grapes.

"This is…"Lily started when she realized where she was.

"This is where you are supposed to meet that oh-so-charming boyfriend of yours. What was his name again? Fredrick, Garret, Hedrick?"

"It's Eric, James."

"Oh, right, right. I knew that." Lily laughed despise that he just insulted her boyfriend.

"James Potter you are the most childish boy I have ever met." She giggled.

"Well, I'll have you know Lily Evans that I have matured a lot over the summer. Thanks to a certain red head's advice," James said coyly. Suddenly, James took Lily's hands into his and his expression became a bit more serious, but gentle.

"Look Lily, April's not my girlfriend. She's…just a friend. And I don't ever plan having a girlfriend."

"Oh and why is that?" Lily teased, but her voice sounded smaller than usual.

"Because…. the girl I want already has a boyfriend." James said, calmly. Lily froze from shock, seeing the James Potter having a real civil conversation with her. It made her uneasy. Seeing the nervous feeling in her eyes, James immediately dropped his hands to his side and looked at her more teasingly,

"I'll see you later, okay? Don't stay up too late. We've got lots of work to do. Night," James said, waving to her and making his way, back to the stairs. Lily starred at him, a sort of unnerving feeling running in her.

"_What did he mean by the girl he wanted? The only girl I can image would be me, but James couldn't mean me, could he? I mean I'm talking about James Potter. Although…he did say he matured, but that only lasted a second."_ Lily's mind became fuzzy, as she looked up and down the corridor for Eric.

* * *

As he made his way to the fourth corridor on the second floor, James' mind buzzed with thoughts.

"_You idiot, what were you thinking when you said that to her. No, I'll tell you what you were thinking. You weren't! Now you can doubt your chances of showing her your maturity."_

As he walked up to the picture of the sphinx, she sat up from her sleeping position and smiled.

"Password?" she asked her voice shockingly deep.

"Um, darn I know I remember it. Darn it. Let's see some kind of candy, right? Yeah, but what kind," James murmured, but then a thought hit him. It was a bit out of the blue, but it was his only chance to get in.

"_Well it's worth a shot, just don't go and mess this up, again James."_

"Um, excuse me. I know this may seem odd but seeing as you're a sphinx, can you give me sort of clue to the password?"

**(I'm sorri. I'm not sure if this is what sphinxes do, but I got this idea from the fourth book, so please just go along.)**

"I can give you a riddle, but nothing more. If you answer correct, you may enter, but if your answer is wrong I will not allow you passage." She said, smiling.

"I think I'll take my chances. May I hear the riddle?" She smiled and recited,

First, this item's color is a friendly bright yellow.

But for this I must say it is quite the sour fellow.

Second, it is something that is surely well known.

But only to muggles, and Dumbledore, alone.

Third, this object is both sour and sweet

Some call it a trick, but others call it a treat.

James thought long and hard about the three clues, but they just didn't make any sense.

"_What is yellow, sour and yet sweet? Of course Dumbledore knows what it is, but it's something muggles know too. So, what could it be? Trick or a treat, if its trick I should know then. Argh, what could it be? I remember Dumbledore saying it was his favorite candy, so it has to be a candy? What kind of candy? Yellow? Sour? Sweet? What's sour and sweet?"_

James ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"What is it?" James spat, feeling his brain go on overdrive. He knew if he didn't figure it out sooner, he'd have to wait for Lily to come and who knew when that would be?

"_Wait, that's it! Lily! Why didn't I think of it before? I'll go and wait with her until she decides to come back. I mean I'm not going to interrupt anything, just watch over her, like I promised. Although, what if I don't like what I see when I get there? I'll just wait in a nearby classroom."_

Feeling for his invisibility cloak, he smiled to the sphinx and rushed to the nearest corner, there, he pulled out the cloak and wrapped it around him.

* * *

Careful not to trip over it, he made his way up the stair cases and up to the third corridor, where he, surprisingly, found Lily exactly where he had left her, although, she was in an interesting conversation with the portrait's maiden. Thinking about turning back, James caught the maiden say his name.

"That James fellow seemed nice. What's up with him?"

"I don't think you should get any ideas, Juliet. He's the top bachelor here. You'd be fighting a lost battle. Beside if he's fan club knew you liked him, I can only image what they'd do to you." Lily sighed.

"Hm, well I can only image what they'd do to you then."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw how he took your hand, before he left. And don't even think for a second that I didn't see how he was looking at you. I bet you, he was thinking you'd be prettier than a portrait."

"That's a new one. I've never heard that one before."

"Believe me Lily, when you're a painting, you learn loads. So, what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing, Juliet. He's just a friend. Plus, you heard him. He said he said he didn't want a girlfriend any way."

"I wonder why that is? Could it possibly be that the girl he wanted already has a boyfriend?" Juliet asked, her voice sounding serious and yet a teasing hint was in it. Lily looked flushed and turned her head so she didn't have to face Juliet.

"Well, that seems impossible. I mean any girl that likes James would obviously stay single for him. So the question really is does this girl like him back?"

"Hm, I was wondering the exact same thing? Anyway, why are you here Lily?"

"Oh, I'm meeting my," but Lily hesitated at the words. If she told Juliet that she was waiting for Eric, her boyfriend, she'd probably put two and two together. Plus, if she knew that Lily had a boyfriend, she'd guess that Lily was the girl James mentioned. So she just said the first thing that came to mind, "My friend."

At this, James' heart did flips.

"_A friend, a FRIEND, is that how Lily actual sees Eric? As a friend, or is she lying to Juliet to so she wouldn't suspect anything. She seems to have heard our conversation, and she seems pretty bright. I bet she'd figure it out, even before Lily does."_

Suddenly, a figure raced through the shadows and James noticed two piercing eyes spot looking at him. It was Filtch's cat, Ms. Norris.

"_Wait, she can't see me, so then what's she looking at?"_ James thought, but then it hit him,_ "Lily!"_

James watched as the eyes disappeared and he ran to the corner. When he made sure no one was looking, he pulled it off and ran back to Lily.

"James?" she asked, seeing him in panic.

"Lily, come on. We have to go."

"But, I'm meeting…"

"Yes, I know but Filtch is coming and…"

"And he's right behind you." An eerie voice sneaked from behind James. They both looked up at Filtch's filthy face and put on bold faces.

"So…whatare Hogwarts' head student doing out of bed at this time of the night?" he asked, them.

"We were," Lily stammered, but James cut in,

"We were patrolling the corridors. I mean you never know what may happen these days do you?" he said convincingly.

"Yes, but just why in this certain part of the corridor, hm?"

"Well, this lovely young lady was saying she saw some students out of bed and she was describing them to us, just before you came." James said, nodding his head to Juliet.

"Oh, yes I was. I was just about to go to sleep when I saw a couple of students running down the corridor. Then, these two came to patrol so I thought I'd tell them." Juliet lied. Filtch looked at them suspiciously, until Lily spoke up,

"You know, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore wouldn't mind us out of bed, seeing as we were doing our duty, but what would he say if a couple of students weren't following his instructions from the feast. He'd be quite upset with them. Maybe even suggest punishment." At the word of punishment, Filtch smiled.

"And of course if we were the ones to catch them, all we could do is give detentions and take away points, but image if you caught them, Filtch? I mean with all the protection, students shouldn't really be roaming around past curfew, you could give Dumbledore a really good reason to seriously punish them." Lily suggested. Filtch smiled wider and he looked at Lily brightly.

"You're right." He cried, but then he darkened his expression.

"I mean, you're right, but you two shouldn't be up this late even if you are doing your duties. Now, I'll let you two go to bed now, but don't let me capture you guys out again. You hear?"

"Oh, yes Filtch we hear you," James smiled weakly and pulled Lily to the heads' common room. "But that doesn't exactly mean we were listening." He added as they walked down the stairs. Lily smirked and nudged James in the rib.

"Hey, at least we got out of that. I can't image what I would have done if you weren't there," Lily admitted.

"Also, what were you doing there?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep and I wanted to start sketching out plans early for the party. Then, I decided to check if you were still up and I noticed you weren't in your room, so I came to look for you."

"Well, that seems responsible James but you don't have to worry, about the party or me. You're not going to have to plan this whole thing out by yourself, and you certainly don't have to look after me. I can take care of myself," Lily defended.

"Who said I was looking after you, I mean. We're supposed to be a team, so I wasn't looking for _you_, I was looking for my partner," James teased, as they came to the portrait of the sphinx.

"Do you wish to try again?" she asked, seeing James.

"Try what again?" Lily asked, looking at the sphinx then to James.

"Nothing, it's…I forgot the password, do you remember it?" James admitted.

"But how were you able to get in then?" Lily asked.

"Well I remember it, but then I took so long looking for you I've forgotten it already."

"Oh, well, its Lemon Drops if you didn't know, and you really took that long to find me?" James didn't answer directly as he stepped through the entrance hole and said, "Well, look at the time. It's past midnight I think I'll hit the hay. See you in the morning." James said, rushing to a door with the words; Head Boy, James Potter. Lily went to her own bedroom and got dressed. When she was about to go to sleep, she kept thinking to herself, _"I wonder what happened to Eric?"_

* * *

**So did you like it. I hope you did. R+R pleez**


	4. Where Is James

**I'm mak'n a small change 2 the Hogsmeade meetings. Instead of a prefect/per group, Lily and James are going to supervise them together. This way, there can be some 'James and Lily time.' So I'm just say'n, nuth'n 2 worri 'bout. 'Kay, on w/ the storE!**

**

* * *

Ch 4: Where is James?**

"So Prongs, did you two love birds have any quality time together last night? 'Cause I think that something odd is happening between the two of you?" Remus teased as the group sat down to eat their breakfast. Sirius looked at James expectedly, who answered with a sincere smile.

"In fact Moony, yes we did. And do you want to know what we were talking about?"

"Sure why not?"

"We were talking about…O'Bryan."

"O'Bryan," Sirius spat, pieces of egg and beacon flying out of his mouth. Some nearby students groaned of disgust and moved their plates as far away from their mouths.

This caught the attention of four certain girls. 

"I wonder what happened, over there," May asked, looking over at the Marauders suspiciously.

"Oh, who cares with them? So Lily what ever happened to meeting Eric?" April asked, looking at Lily. Lily stopped for a moment from drinking her orange juice and sighed,

"Didn't happen."

"What!"

"Yeah, I waited there for him, but he never showed. I hope Filtch didn't catch him. He almost had me, but luckily James got us out of that one."

"Wait just a minute, there missy. I thought you were meeting Eric, not James?"

"I was, but like I said, he never showed. I'm not sure what had happened, I mean, he says wait there and I wait, and you guys got off earlier then I did so he should've been there before me."

"Most definitely, but my question is, how did James get roped into all of this?"

"Do you mind, I don't really want to talk about James."

"Oh…and why is that?"

"No comment."

"Oh, come on Lily. Tell us. June help me make Lily tell." April begged to her sister, making her blue crystal eyes as huge as golf balls.

"If Lily doesn't want to tell, I have no objection to that." June said, not looking up from her book, making April pout her bottom lip and glared fiercely at her sister. Then, she turned to May with interest.

"You'll help me, won't you May?"

"April, I admit, I'd love to know, but I'll have to go with June on this one." May said, suddenly taking an interest at the windows. April looked at them and whined,

"But I'm dying to know. Lily Evans you will tell me what happened or I will be forced to get my information from other sources."

"Oh, and what sources may that be, exactly? No one else knows." Lily teased, knowing April couldn't back fire at her this time. Lily took a sip of her orange juice again, as a smirk crept along on April's face.

"Oh, yeah, watch this," April teased and stood up on the bench, "Oy, James! Could you please come here for a mom-, hey," April screamed, but Lily and May pulled her down.

"What the bloody hell, do you think you're doing," Lily spat, looking over her shoulder.

"Just going to another source, that's all," April smiled, making her voice sound innocent.

"That's all, what," asked a voice behind them. The three looked up to see the Marauders looking down at them, in confusion.

"Hey, guys. What's up," April asked cheerfully. Lily sighed, and turned away, letting her back face them.

"Nothing, so April, what did you need," James asked, looking from Lily to April.

"I was wondering, what went on between you and Lily, last night." April answered.

"Yes, I'm sure we'd all love to know, Potter," added a sneering voice. The group looked to see Eric slide in and sit himself next to Lily. Making sure James was watching, Eric sneaked his arm around Lily's waist and placed his hand right on her hip. Everyone, including June eyed Eric with disgust although Lily, felt uncomfortable in her position with everyone eyeing her, but she didn't move from Eric's hold.

"So, Potter. What _were_ you doing with my girlfriend last night, since she didn't come to meet me? I mean you didn't try anything did you, anything, inappropriate."

It took James to hold Sirius back from punching O'Bryan, but he felt awful for restraining his best friend, when he knew himself he'd do it first.

"Eric, stop it. James wouldn't do anything like that, right James," Lily defended, looking at James with trust. James felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Lily defend him, it made him sure that he had earned some points from last night.

"Exactly, wouldn't even dream about it," James smiled, but it didn't get past Eric.

"Anyway, Eric what happened to you last night? Lily said you didn't make it," May noted.

"Oh, got caught by Peeves. He nearly went ballistic when he found me," Eric explained.

"Really, so where did he find you?" April asked.

"Where we were supposed to meet," Eric said, looking at Lily.

"Well, I've got to go. Got some business to take care of," Eric said, giving James a smile that only fooled Lily. As he got up the Marauders glared at the back of his head.

"Oh, and Potter, almost forgot, I've got a riddle for you," Eric sneered, turning to James.

"First, this item's color is a friendly bright yellow.

But for this I must say it is quite the sour fellow.

Second, it is something that is surely well known.

But only to muggles, and Dumbledore, alone.

Third, this object is both sour and sweet

Some call it a trick, but others call it a treat."

James starred at Eric expectedly. That riddle seemed strangely familiar, too familiar.

"Give up? It's a _lemon drop_, in case you didn't know. Later Lily," Eric waved and walked off.

"_What was that git playing at? And how does he know about the riddle? Not to mention the password?"_ James thought desperately. If O'Bryan had the password to the heads' common room, he could come and go whenever he liked.

"That was odd," May said, looking at the group who seemed just as confused.

"No offense Lily," James started teasingly, "you've got a pretty weird boyfriend."

"Oh, shut up." Lily snapped, but a hint of laughter was heard in it.

"Well we better be off to class or we're going to be really late," Remus said, and the group separated to their classes.

"_I better change the password after lessons. I don't know how O'Bryan got it, but I'm not letting him in that easily," James thought to himself._

* * *

The next few days flew by quickly, without any disturbances. Just like he said he would, James changed the password, although had some trouble explaining it to Lily.

"Um… one of my fan club people found it out… and I just didn't want them snooping around. That's all," James lied. It didn't feel good, but he knew if he didn't, he'd hate what could happen. So things went pretty smooth for the first month at Hogwarts, until first Quidditch game of the year was announced. And much to everyone's interest, it was Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. James' blood boiled during their Quidditch practices, for he knew O'Bryan could do anything during the game behind Lily's watchful eye. But James wouldn't let him. He had thought about what April had to say at the Sorting Dinner, about O'Bryan wanting to make James jealous.

"He could want me to get distracted, and not play my best in the game tomorrow," James said to Sirius as they walked back to the castle the evening before the game. **(In my story James, Sirius on the team)**

"But you aren't, right Prongs," Sirius asked.

"Of course I'm not Padfoot," James snapped.

"So, it won't bother you at all that Lily will be cheering for Eric throughout the whole game," April pointed out. She and May had come to the practice to leave Lily and June to study. James didn't answer this, for he couldn't trust his own words. Of course it'd bother him, but he had to just forget about it. He still needed to tell Lily something wasn't right about Eric, but he knew it was too soon into the game.

"But of course we'll be cheering for you James. All the way," May added, seeing the mixed expression on James' face. James smiled, but Sirius pouted,

"Hey, what about me, won't you cheer for me?"

"Of course, we will, just not as loud." April giggled, as they walked into the Great Hall and found their seats.

"I think I've lost my appetite," Sirius moaned as he looked down the table. James followed his gaze and saw O'Bryan whispering something to Lily who in return blushed. James shot his eyes away, but he too had lost his appetite. Then, to make it worst, he noticed O'Bryan walking up to him and said,

"Hey, Potter. My girl, Lily, wants to talk to you later. Says to meet her in the dungeons around seven, and don't be late." And he left.

"You know what," May said, her voice sounding distant.

"What," James snapped, feeling the pressure in his veins increase.

"I don't think I've ever seen Lily and Eric snog," May answered, looking pleased. April spit out her juice and cried.

"You're right, May. You're absolutely right. So that means it's not official."

"What's not official? That O'Bryan is so ugly that Lily doesn't want to snog him," Sirius laughed, with James joining him.

"No, and he's not all that ugly. He's actually quite handsome," April admitted, solemnly. The two stopped laughing immediately and looked dumbfounded.

"Whose side are you on April," James hissed.

"Yours of course, but I have a right to say that, seeing as I dated him five years ago. And of course you all know I would never date a guy who isn't good looking."

"You dated that slime ball, when?"

"In our second year, big-brother," April said, adding a harsh tone to the last two words.

"Anyway, what isn't official," James asked.

"Them?"

"Them, who?"

"Lily and Eric."

"What about them?"

"They're not a couple."

"They aren't?"

"Why not?"

"Because they've never snogged, at least not in public."

"So what does snogging in public got to do with being a couple? I think O'Bryan's made it pretty clear." Sirius asked, his mind too confused to try to understand.

"Of course, Eric has made it_ clear_, but he hasn't made it _official_. I mean everyone knows that when two are a couple the first time they kiss in public, make it official to everyone that they're a couple, right?" April explained, but James had had enough.

"So what, what if they never snogged in public, that doesn't mean they've never snogged in private," although this idea made James' heart tighten.

"James, if they did, you, May, or I would know about it. I mean you've been watching Lily a lot lately, seeing as you two share a common room to yourselves, and Lily tells us everything," April hesitated, for May coughed, "okay, almost everything, but we'd probably be able to tell."

"So what, maybe she just isn't interested in snogging, maybe she just wants to have a true relationship with this guy and not have the whole school know about it, like we do. Maybe she's really happy to have it like that, a relationship without any snogging or any other stuff. Maybe…maybe she's happy to have a relationship….with him," James sighed, leaning forward on the table. His head rested on his arms. He had been thinking about this for a while and it had been eating at him non stop.

"_What if Lily is happy to have a boyfriend who truly cared about her, I mean, apart from me, he seems to be the only guy, who liked her, that actually tried asking her out, but if he's not who she thinks he is, that'll just crush her to know he never liked her and only used her to get to me. Plus, she'd probably never go out with another boy, including me, for afraid she might get hurt again. So it's either let her live a happy lie, or tell her the hurtful truth. Oh, what does it matter, it's not like she'll even believe you. Just because you've finally got on her nice side, doesn't mean she'd choose a friend over her **boy**friend." _James thought to himself.

"Cheer up, Prongs," Sirius said, patting his best friend on the back.

"James, you know as well as I do that you don't want to believe that. Look I know it's hard to see Lily seem happy with Eric, but believe me, she isn't," April admitted.

James and Sirius looked extremely shocked.

"She isn't," James asked, making sure his ears heard perfectly.

"She isn't." May assured, giggling at their expressions.

"Why not," Sirius asked.

"Because…"

"Because, why?"

"Because she just isn't okay, so let's leave that there. Plus you've got to be somewhere in the next ten minutes." May reminded. James shot up and noticed Lily was gone from her seat.

"Oh, you're right. I wonder what she wants, though," James asked.

"Who knows, probably about business? Just try to control yourself, Prongs," Sirius teased.

"I've got better control than you Padfoot," James chuckled as he left.

"I still can't believe you dated him," Sirius growled, getting up and walking back to the common room, leaving May and April confused.

* * *

"_That's odd. What could she want to talk about in the dungeons,"_ James thought as he walked down the dungeons. Suddenly, he heard footsteps from behind, and twirled to face O'Bryan.

"What are you doing here," James hissed.

"Making sure, my little Lily flower won't wilt from the likes of you," Eric spat.

"She knew you'd probably get lost, knowing too well from what happened on our first night back." Eric sneered, leading James darker into the dungeons.

"How do you know-," James started.

"Please Potter. Unlike you Lily trusts me. She told me everything that happened. We both found it something to laugh about." Eric said, smirking at James. Then he stopped in front of a large brass door.

"Here we are. You better watch yourself Potter. If you do anything-," Eric warned.

"Anything…like what O'Bryan," James asked, challenging.

"Oh, just go in and get out of my site Potter," Eric spat and stomped off. James watched him as he walked around the corner, and opened the door. It was dark, as James placed his hands on the wall to feel around for a lamp.

"Lumos," James said, and a bright light shone from James' wand.

"Hold on, this is-," but next moment, James felt a solid object hit him in the back of his head and everything went black.

* * *

"Black, please inform Potter the game is in an hour." Professor McGonagall instructed Sirius as he exited from the Gryffindor common room.

"Of course Professor, I bet he's already eaten and ready to go." Sirius assured her.

"He better be, for my sake. Oh and Black, please win."

"Will do Professor," With a warning look, she swooped off.

* * *

When James woke up, he moaned out of pain and rubbed his neck and the back of his head. Having a flashback about what happened, James realized where he was. Although, it didn't help lessen the nerves for he could tell it was morning, because sunlight shone through the dungeons' window bars. James hoisted himself up and tried to open the door. It was locked, so he tried, 'Alohomora' **(I'm not sure if I spelt it right, sorri) **but it didn't work. Panic ran through James' body as he began pounding on the door, and shouted,

"HELLO! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!" but no one answered. James couldn't believe it, the first game of the year and he was locked in a dungeon cell like a prisoner.

* * *

"Say, April, have you seen Prongs, lately," Sirius asked, as she and her sisters sat down to eat breakfast.

"No, I haven't Sirius. I was thinking he'd be with you, getting ready for the game," April answered, confused.

"Well, if you see him, tell him the teams down at the field warming up," Sirius said, continuing his search for his team leader. **(For those smart 1s out there, Sirius _had_ thought to use the Marauder's** **Map, but James kept it in the heads' common room, and Sirius didn't know the password. Ha.)**

"_Where the bloody hells are you, Prongs,"_ Sirius half thought, half growled.

* * *

"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" James continued to yell, but no use. It had been fifteen minutes and still no one heard him. James looked out the window's bar and saw students rushing to the Quidditch field. It would be time for the match to begin and he still needed to get changed.

"_Oh, if I don't get out there, we'll have to forfeit the game."_James thought desperately.

"PEOPLE! OVER HERE! COME ON! OVER HERE! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME OUT THERE?" James tried again.

* * *

"Sirius, where is James, the games about to begin," Remus asked, catching Sirius as he ran out of the team's tent.

"I don't know! He was suppose to be here half an hour ago, but no one can find him," Sirius spat, out of frustration. Remus shook his head in disbelief, as he spotted Lily come out of the castle.

"There's Lily! Maybe she knows," Remus suggested. At the sound of Lily's name Sirius shot toward her.

"EVANS!" Lily looked at Sirius in confusion.

"Hey, Black what's going on? Where's James," Lily asked, looking behind them and toward the field.

"I don't know you tell me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play me right now Evans. You said you wanted to see him, last night."

"WHAT! Where did you get that? Plus if I wanted to talk to him, I'd talk with him in the heads' common room."

"Now Padfoot, I'm sure Lily is telling the truth-."

"No she's not. That pretty boyfriend of hers came over to us last night and said-."

"I never said that and don't rope Eric into this. He has nothing to do with this."

"Of course he does, he was the one who sent the message!"

"What bloody message?"

"Are you deaf woman? The message that said you needed to talk to Prongs. He said for him to meet you in the dungeons."

"Nice try Black, nut you're the one who's playing! Don't think for one second I don't know how you guys look at Eric, and think that he's some kind of git!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE IS A GIT! ARE YOU THAT BLIND EVANS?" Sirius hollered.

"DON'T CALL MY BOYFRIEND A GIT, BLACK! AND I AM NOT BLIND! I CAN SEE YOUR JEALOUSY QUITE CLEARLY!" Lily screamed, her face becoming red. Remus couldn't tell if it was form anger or embarrassment for he noticed a couple of students were starring at them now.

"JEALOUSY? HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

"THEN, DON'T MAKE ME HEX YOU!"

"OH, PLEASE DO! SPARE ME THE SHAME OF SURRENDERING!" Sirius hollered, and stomped off, leaving Lily in a state of complete shock.

"Surrendering?" she asked Remus, but it was Madame Hootch who came to explain.

"If Gryffindor cannot play with the required players, right this very instant, then they must surrender to Ravenclaw." Lily gaped as she looked at Sirius, Remus, and Madame Hootch in confusion. Everything was coming too quickly, but the bigger question was running threw Sirius', Remus', and Lily's heads.

"_James where are you?"_

* * *

It seemed like time was the most tortuous thing to James as he sat in the dungeon cell. It seemed like an eternity had passed when it really was two hours. He had listened closely to the game, but all he could hear was the commentary making comments and soon cheers filled the area, which didn't _cheer_ him up. **(LOL)**

"_I guess those must be the Ravenclaws. That means we surrendered," _James thought, as he felt a huge rock land at the bottom of his stomach. It wasn't until the sun went down that something good finally happened to James. It seemed to be around seven, and James could began to see stars, when the dungeon door swung open to have a very upset Remus and a furious Sirius standing in the door way.

"You better have a good reason to be here of all places James," Sirius growled, dangerously. After, he stormed off and James couldn't blame him. It was their first game of the year and he was team captain. The worst next to losing was surrendering and no one knew that better than him and Sirius. James knew Sirius was disappointed, by the way he said James' name.

"Look Padfoot, I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen honest," James tried to apologize, but Remus stopped him.

"Leave it, James. He wouldn't even let me talk about it." The rock that James felt in his stomach had just grew ten times its size, as he walked to the Gryffindor house. Just as they were outside the portrait, Sirius raised up his hand and warned,

"Be careful. No one will listen to what you have to say. They won't hear you because they don't want to listen or they can't hear you over Professor McGonagall's crying."

James felt even worse, if that was possible. He had let down not only his own house but his head too. As Sirius said the password, James tried to image what would have happened if he had been there, people cheering, confetti flying around the room, someone dumping a whole barrel of butterbeer on him.

"Brr, that's cold," James thought, gloomily.

………………………….

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" James shouted, as he really did feel butterbeer soaking him, through. But that was only part of it. Everything he had imagined was real. People **were** cheering, and confetti **was **flying around the room. And believe it or not, Professor McGonagall **was **crying, but she was smiling too. James was in complete shock. He turned to Sirius and Remus to find them smiling as well.

"What is all this?" James demanded, trying to be heard over the loud singing of students.

"Celebrating, what's it look like Prongs?" Sirius hollered, grinning from ear to ear.

"But why?"

"Because we won!" Remus answered.

"Won what?"

"The game," the two answered in unison. James was still confused, but he smiled all the same.

"How?" he yelled.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"How did you win?"

"How did we what?" Remus asked.

"HOW DID YOU WIN THE GAME?"

"LILY!" the two shouted, happily.

"LILY?" James asked as he walked to a nearby chair and sat in it, letting all the confusion rush through him, but another voice answered.

"Yes?"

* * *

**So what did u think? I'm sorri if I scard u guys. Also, I got the 'dumping butterbeer on James' thing from asoccer game I went to. We all threw freezing, ice, cold, water on the team coach at the winning party. So if u'r all wonder'n how all this celebrat'ng has to do w/ Lily, stay tun'd 4 my next ch. Also, I plan 2 heat the 'james+lily+eric' 3angle. So r+r. I'll b wait'n. Again I'm sorri if I scared anyone, 'bout the 'Gryffindor surrendrd' scene. please send all of ur c3****(comments, compliments+ complaints) straight 2 my e-mail.2 **

**'kay luv ya, bye. KT**


	5. Offer

**'Kay well I got my first complaint, so I'm feel'n reli louzi. So like a certain anime character I luv (SANA, I LUV U) I'm not going to let them bothr me, so I hope this chaptr will change the opinion of 'Liz the Laugh.' LOL**

**

* * *

Ch 5: **

James turned to see June sitting in the chair opposite him, and as usual, had her nose in a book. James felt a sting of disappointment in him seeing as it wasn't the person he had hoped for. June seemed to had understand his expression and mentioned,

"So how long do you think they'll be back?"

"Huh," James asked, looking confused.

"Lily and Eric I mean."

"Oh, I don't know."

"They left together after the game Eric said something about wanting to congratulate his opponent."

"His opponent?"

"Didn't they tell you?" James shook his head, and waited, hoped that June would go on.

"Lily filled in for you today." James' could have sworn his jaw dropped all the way to the ground.

"_Lily? And Quidditch?" _his expression seemed to read. Looking at this, June smiled.

"Do you want me to tell you the _whole_ story?"

"That would be nice." James assured. June placed a silk bookmark in between two pages and shut it tight. She looked at James, and she reminded him of a wise woman telling an old legend.

"Well, of course you can guess what happened when no one could find you,

**(I'm using the Italics, like when I do when sum1's thinking. So don't get mixed up. June is telling all of this to James, but is thinking about it too. I know othr ppl use 'flashbacks' but I find them more confuz'n)**

_I was coming down form the girl's dormitory when I heard, "Black, please inform Potter the game is in an hour." It was Professor McGonagall right outside the common room, talking with Sirius._ "_Of course Professor, I bet he's already eaten and ready to go." I heard Sirius assure her._

"_He better be, for my sake. Oh and Black, please win." _

"_Will do Professor," he finished and that sounded like the end of their conversation._

_I noticed that people were really excited about the game, although I'm not too fond of Quidditch, although I noticed you weren't around so I believed you to be at the field. But when I was sitting with April this morning, Sirius came up to her and asked,_

"_Say, April, have you seen Prongs, lately," he asked._

"_No, I haven't Sirius. I was thinking he'd be with you, getting ready for the game," April answered, confused._

"_Well, if you see him, tell him the teams down at the field warming up," Sirius said, then left, mumbling something about maybe forfeiting. Well we went down to the field, I noticed Lily hadn't arrived, so I decided to go back, but when I got near enough I heard Sirius and Lily shouting at the top of their lungs, _

"_THAT'S BECAUSE HE IS A GIT! ARE YOU THAT BLIND EVANS?" Sirius hollered._

"_DON'T CALL MY BOYFRIEND A GIT, BLACK! AND I AM NOT BLIND! I CAN SEE YOUR JEALOUSY QUITE CLEARLY!" Lily screamed, her face becoming red. _

_"JEALOUSY? HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"_

"_THEN, DON'T MAKE ME HEX YOU!"_

"_OH, PLEASE DO! SPARE ME THE SHAME OF SURRENDERING!" Sirius hollered, and stomped off, leaving Lily in a state of complete shock. _

"_Surrendering?" I heard her ask Remus, but Madame Hootch walked past me and came over to them._

"_If Gryffindor cannot play with the required players, right this very instant, then they must surrender to Ravenclaw." _

"I knew Lily was shocked that you weren't even there, and I think she knew how much this meant to you, so she took your place." June said, looking at James, who was still speechless.

"Are you serious?" he nearly shouted, over the music.

"YEAH!" Sirius popped out of the crowd.

"NOT YOU!" June yelled at him. He shrugged and continued partying.

"Idiot. Anyway, yes I'm serious," she said the last word in a tinier voice so Sirius couldn't interrupt, "So the next thing you know….

"_I'll play," Lily chimed. _

"_What?" Sirius asked, shocked._

"_I'll substitute for James."_

"_Lily, please I know you're mad right now, but think about what you're saying," Remus noted, sounding frantic._

"_I know what I'm saying, Remus. I know very well how much you guys work for this, and I'm sure James would be here if not for me, so I'll substitute for him."_

"_Evans, there's no way you could play seeker. You don't stand a chance," Sirius argued, Like him, I knew exactly how dangerous Quidditch could be for an amateur like Lily._

"_Of course I could, Eric showed me, over summer break. At least I stand a thirty-five percent chance. _**(sorri, fairest # I thought of) **_Besides what other choice do you have Black? You can either let me try, or surrender," Lily threatened Sirius._

_Knowing Black I thought he'd say no on the spot, but to my surprise, he grinned and sighed,_

"_You know Evans you're going to have to face against your pretty little boyfriend. And I'm not sure if he'll go easy on you, just because you're his girl."_

"_Exactly, besides, I need to have a little chat with my pretty little boyfriend, anyway. Come on Black it's now or never." Black hesitated, so I decided to step in._

"_Give her a go Black. This is Lily we're talking about. She wouldn't let us down," I defended. Black and Remus looked at me expectedly, but nodded and faced Madame Hootch. _

"_We'll be ready in a few. Our seeker just needs to get changed," Sirius assured her. I knew she was about to object, but Professor McGonagall decided to save us the debating. _

"_What in Merlin's beard holding us up? And where is Potter?"_

"_It seems your Quidditch Captain has failed to arrive Minerva, but Black here has suggested a substitute. What do you think?" Madam Hootch explained. Professor McGonagall looked at Black seriously and shrieked,_

"_Well, who do we have to replace the great Potter?"_

"_We got Evans, Professor." I gave Lily a tiny push and she stepped up._

"_Evans? Evans, are you sure about this? I know you to be an accomplished young lady Evans, but you have been denied the chance to practice." Professor McGonagall asked._

"_Professor, if I may. Lily and James are Hogwarts' head student, am I correct? So the heads are suppose to be a team, so if one of them isn't able to do something the other should be able to take charge while they're gone and I think Lily is doing just that, Professor," I said to her. It took a minute for her to consider it, but then someone else decided to come to our aid._

"_Let her play," a calm voice came from behind us. We turned around to face Dumbledore with his usual smile. _

"_I believe Ms. March has made an excellent point. Ms. Evans is simply helping out her fellow head student and house, although, if I recall, Ms. Evans, you have a slight fear of heights." Lily gulped but held her head up high._

"_Professor, I'm sure James would do the same for me." Everyone silenced for a moment, before Dumbledore spoke. _

"_I believe that should be enough for us. Evans, go get changed quickly and we shall begin very shortly."_

"_Thank you Professor," Lily cried, and we rushed to the changing room._

"He really let her play?" James asked, still shocked.

"Yes, he did. I was surprised myself, but he did. But while we were in the changing room, Lily seemed to have lost her senses, which by the way rarely happens…

"_Are you sure about this Lily?" I asked, as I handed her a broom. She looked stunning in Quidditch robes, especially in ruby ones. _

"_Of… course, June," she stammered. I knew how much she was afraid of heights, but she was more terrified than she let on. _

"_Don't worry, you'll be fine. And I know this may sound too much like my sister but, you don't look too bad either." We chuckled, before we headed out, but I wanted to ask her something before we left,_

"_Lily, is what you said true?"_

"_What did I say?"_

"_You're sure James would do the same thing for you?" It took a while for her to answer, but she did,_

"_Yes, June. I'm sure."_

"_How can you say that? I mean, how can you be sure?"_

"_Because………he's James," And with that we walked to the side of the field where we were suppose to meet Sirius. He was waiting with the rest of the Quidditch team, who seemed just as surprised as you were, but didn't utter a word. _

"_Well, team let's go," Sirius hollered to them, and they rushed out. I could hear the commentary call out their names._

"_Sirius," I cried before he flew off, Lily after him. He seemed to understand what I wanted to talk about, so he said,_

"_Um, Evans, why don't you go on ahead?"_

"_Sure, oh and Black," she said as she mounted the broom._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Call me Lily," she said and pushed off. We stood aside and heard the crowd go wild whiled the commentary cried,_

"_I don't believe it folks. It seems James Potter has disappeared somewhere and his replacement is none other than Lily Evans, our head girl and the girl of Potter's dream. Although, poor Potter, I hear Eric O'Bryan is the boy of her dreams." We found the last comment unnecessary, and so did the nearest teacher to the commentary. We could hear some boos and hissing, but they were drained out by the cheers, and gasps. _

"_June?" Sirius addressed me. I looked back at him, trying to get him serious._

"_Look, we both know Lily is dead afraid of heights, and she's not that talented on a broom, so please make sure…"_

"_She won't get hurt, of course June. I know as much as you do, how dangerous this can be, but I'm willing to let her play. Plus, Prongs would probably kill me, if I let the girl of his dreams get so much as a scratch." He moked, but I knew he meant it. He wouldn't let her get hurt._

"So that's what happened," James asked. He had noticed a few people were heading to bed, but he couldn't see Lily which upset him a bit.

"Yes, that's what happened. She did pretty well, for her first game."

"Did she get hurt?" James asked frantic. Of course that should have been his first question, but he was too shocked about the whole event.

"Well, James, you have to admit. She was bound to get hurt, but she kept going, kept going until that snitch was in her hands."

"How much damage did she take?"

"About a twisted wrist and a broken leg, she fell off her broom, because of that boyfriend of hers."

"WHAT!" James hollered, feeling the blood in his veins about to burst.

"HOW!" he snapped when June didn't answer. Instead she yawned and picked up her book.

"Well, I think that's enough for tonight. Good night James," she said and made her way up to the girls' dormitory.

"Wait June," James pleaded, but said,

"Why don't you ask Lily?" and she closed the door.

* * *

James rushed down the flight of stairs, after telling the other Marauders that he was going to bed. Instead he was hoping to catch up with Lily in the hospital wing, seeing as Madame Pomfrey probably wouldn't let her go so soon, with a broken leg. He went to the heads' common room first to grab his cloak and when he was right outside the door to the hospital wing, he could hear two people talking, 

"Look Lily, I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to, honest," Eric pleaded.

"Eric, forget about the game. I know it was an accident, but what about James huh? Sirius told me what you did." Lily fumed, as James peeked in.

"I didn't do anything Lily. He probably just slept in."

"I know James. He LOVES Quidditch. He wouldn't just sleep in on the day of the first game of the year. Not to mention against you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean, it's not exactly like you two are on the friendliest terms. I see how you two glare holes into each other, also how you wrap your arm around my waist. I'm not some prize to win between you two."

"OY LILY, I just have to ask, are you _my_ girlfriend or _his_?"

"Now what's that suppose to mean?" Lily challenged.

"I've seen things too Lily. I've seen how he looks at you, hoping you'll dump me for him. Not to mention how you respond. You've been a bit too friendly to him I mean just a month ago, you had hated him. And now instead of saying his surname, you guys are on a first-name basis?"

"James is different than a month ago. He's really changed, that doesn't mean I'll dump you because I like it. I mean he probably doesn't like me anymore. He's got….loads of other girls. Not to mention April." James could feel the wind get blown out of him. She didn't think he was interested in her. What was he going to do now?He could see Eric looked pleased when Lily said this.

"So you won't dump me for him?"

"Of course not, but if you keep treating me like a prize, then maybe I'll reconsider."

"But you are a prize Lily," Eric said seductively, and leaned over.

"You're my treasure." James heard him hiss. But Lily just shoved him away.

"See, like that. I'm not some object that you can play with. I'm not a toy." At this Eric just smirked and straightened.

"Oh, come on Lily. I am your boyfriend, aren't I?"

"Yes, and an overprotective one at that. I mean Sirius wasn't going to hurt me, during the game."

"So you're defending him from his own mistakes?"

"No, I'm defending him, from you mistakes."

"My mistakes?"

"Eric, Sirius may not be perfect, but you aren't either."

"Well, may I remind you, Little Miss Head Girl, you aren't either."

"I know I'm not, but at least I can admit it. Can you?"

"I don't have to admit anything."

"Don't? Or won't. Honestly I'm begining to think you and James switched bodies."

"WHAT!"

"Every since James has shown he's matured, you've been acting rational."

"Lily, how can you compare me with that...that...loser?" James' blood boiled, but he wasn't the one that exploded.

"James is not a loser Eric! And I'd appriciate it if you'd stop bullying my friends."

"Like they haven't been bullies themselves?" Eric hissed.

"Get out," Lily murmmered under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, get out. No matter how true that might have been, you have no reason to sink that low."

"Come on Lily. I was only..."

"You were only being a git, now I said get out! Or else!" Lily growled.

"Or else what? Hm?" Eric teased, but Lily dove into her robe and pulled out her wand. Even Eric knew Lily wasn't to be messed with when she was this furious.

"Fine you want it to be this way, fine!"

"Fine and don't even think of coming back any time soon!"

"So what, are we over?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Eric looked furious, but didn't say a word. James stepped aside as Eric opened the door and stormed towards the Ravenclaw house. James didn't believe what he had just heard. Lily...defening...him. It sounded so sweet to hear her shout at her pathetic boyfriend because he had insulted him.

_"But she didn't direct that to you. She said friends, so it could mean you and the others in general."_ James thought as he head towards the heads' common room for the night.

* * *

That night, Lily tossed restlessly in her sleep. Her dream kept changing between the two events on the day at Diagon Ally... 

_"Potter, this is the trashiest thing I've ever seen. Just because it's expensive, you think I'll just buy you're lies. Token of love? More like token of lame." She hollered right in his face. Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth. Taken by surprise, it took a minute for Lily to realize what he just did. As he straightened, Lily's whole face was red with anger._

_"Will that be taken as a token of love?" James asked, giving her a cheesy smile._

**_SLAP!_**

_It happened so fast almost no one saw it. Lily had brought her hand up to his face and slapped it with all the force she had. A deep handprint was pressed onto James' face, as he stood there shocked._

_"God, Potter! Can't you take a hint. You're the most bastardly person I've ever met! I hate you!" Lily screamed, and stormed off, leaving her bags behind._

Then, it shifted to when she met up with Eric...

_"Well, there's something I've wanted to ask you, but since this is our last year together, now's a better time than any, right? Lily, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Lily's jaw dropped completely, also the book, which landed on Eric's foot. His sudden expression woke Lily up immediately._

_"What? I'm sorry. What did you say again?"_

_"I said. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"_

_"Um, yes. I'd love to."_

She had taken up one offer joyiously and rejected the other, cruely.

* * *

The next morning, Lily woke to find a bouqet of lilies on her bed side table. She leaned forward and took the card that was sitting next to it. 

**To: My Lily Flower**

**I'm Sorry + Get Well Soon**

**From: Eric**

Every negative emotion swept threw Lily as she starred at the card. Confusion, hatred, disappointment, and hurt. Then a knock at the door woke her from her thoughts. Madam Pomfrey hustled out of her office and asked,

"Who could that be? You students don't have classes today, but this early?" When she opened the door, she chuckled,

"Don't tell me. Another fight, Potter?"

"Actually no, Madame Pomfrey. Not even a scratch. I'm actually here to visit a patient. Is Lily still here?" Lily's heart froze. She couldn't stand to see him, now. Not after the fight with Eric. So she leaned back and pulled the covers up to her face. Madame Pomfrey led James inside and James couldn't help but smile at Lily's attempt to avoid him. Although he knew this wasn't the time, he thought she looked adorable, trying so hard to pretend to be sleeping. Then, he decided that he'd have a little fun with her. For old time sake. He sat on the side of the bed, and sighed loudly,

"It's a shame Lily isn't up yet. I'd hope I would be able to thank her." As if understanding his little tease, Madam Pomfrey sneaked back into her office. When Lily heard the door shut she panicked. What would happen now that they were alone. A devilish smirk crept on James' face as he moved to the other side of the bed and put his knee on it. He took hold of the railing to keep his balance and leaned forward. He waited a bit for Lily's reaction, but she just kept her eyes shut.

_"If she's awake, she would've done something by now. She better be awake, or I might actually kiss her_."he rambled on in his mind.

He decided to close his eyes, while Lily on the other hand opened hers. She had wondered where the warm air was coming from and didn't expect anything like what she saw. With her mind on overdrive, she pulled her legs forward and pushed James completely off the bed.

"POTTER!" she cried, as he straightened up.

"Morning Lily."

"Don't 'morning Lily' me, Potter. What exaclty do you think you were doing?"

"I just wanted to thank you, but I didn't think you'd wake up so easily."

"Well, your awful breath was what woke me up. It stinks. Is there a scent from all the girl you've kissed contained in your mouth Potter?" Lily whinned, fanning her face. James chuckled and said,

"Well, I've kissed you haven't I and you never said anything about how bad my breath was. So you shouldn't make complaints when you're in no position to, Evans."

"Honestly James, I'm startung to think you'll always be an immature idiot." James felt a sting of pain, but it lightened, when he saw the teasing glint in her eyes.

"Honestly Lily, I'm starting to think you'll alwats be a nagging hipocrite."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean, you say nothing can last forever, and then you say I'll _always_ be an immature idiot?" Lily smiled, but it fadded instantly. James looked at her concerned as he saw her eyes darken.

"Yeah, you're right, James. Nothing can last forever." Lily tried laughing, but it only came out in a sniffle. She starred at the lilies. James followed her gaze ad sighed. He sat on the side andplaced the box he had near the end of the bed.

"Don't worry, Lily. I'm sure O'Bryan will forgive and forget."

"How do you know?" Lily asked. James didn't answer. He wasn't sure if she meant how he knew O'Bryan would forgive her, or how he knew about their fight. So he decided to answer how O'Bryan would forgive.

"Look, Lily. You've known my reputation with girls, don't you?"

"How could I not. The oh-so-great James Potter. God's gift to women," Lily scolded. James felt this was going in the wrong direction, so he explained,

"What I'm trying to say is, I've met a lot of girls, and you know the reason why none of them have boyfriends?"

"Because they only guy they'll ever want is you?"

"No. It's because they aren't..."

"Aren't what?" Lily asked. James wasn't sure if he should say what he really thought or say something else to comfort Lily.

"They aren't... flowers!" he blurted as he looked at the lilies on her bedside table. Lily looked at him, expecting him to explain, so he did.

"You know how flowers, need time to bloom?"

"Yeah? So?"

"So, the girls I know aren't ready to bloom. Sure they think it's time, but it really isn't. They want to rush to show they're ready, but to tell the truth, they aren't even close." Lily still looked confused, so he decided to take a different route with the flower topic.

"Look, there are different types of flowers, right?"

"Right?"

"Well, the girls I know are...dandelions."

"James, dandilions are weeds."

"Exactly, and because you know why? Because they grew too soon, and try to spread out like a desease. They also become a nuisunce to other flowers, or killers."

"James where are you going with this?"

"Listen Lily. Those girls are like dandilions because they try to do things too soon. So it makes them look ugly, and they try to get other people involved with them. When they do that, they're only putting them and their partner in regret.Although, you're not like them. You value what a real relationship means. You don't consider it as a 'snog fest,' but as a true bond between two people. You're like a... lily" At this Lily couldn't help but laugh. It just felt so weird for the oh-so-clever James Potter to be caling Lily...a lily.

"I'm serious. Sure lilies grow under different circumsatnces, but in the end they're much prettier than a dandilion. You've got a different personality than any girl I've met Lily, an even better one actually, and if O'Bryan can't see how great it is. Then he's an idiot and he's not worth your time." Lily didn't say a word. Here she was, sitting with the very guy she and her boyfriend were agueing about in the past few hours. She didn't know how to feel. She felt confused bacause of the Jame's open opinion about Eric. She felt angry, for James calling Eric an idiot, even though right now she agreed. She felt happier from Jame's comfort, but then she felt deprssed that she's having this kind of conversation with him, of all people,in the first place.

James watched Lily's eyes turn different shades of green. At first they turned into a mixture.

_"She's probably confused. Maybe about what she's going to do with O'Bryan."_ Then they flared aenvy green.

_"Now, she's angry I even suggested the idea of her leaving him, after what she said last night."_ Then they lightened a bit.

_"At least she's thought of something good. That's a relief."_ Then they darkerned.

_"Is she going to cry?"_

"Although," James added, seeing her face. "If you do feel he's worthy, than I'm sure you'll be able to get back together as if this never happened."

Lily looked up at him to see his eyes full of nothing but concern. Feeling her eyes burn into his, James turned to grab the boxas the end of the bed and thrust it at her. Taken by surprise, Lily blurted,

"What's this?"

"It's a gift. To say thanks for taking my place. I know it must have been hard."

When Lily ripped the wrapper off and pulled the lid open, she gaped. Inside the box was a Gryffindor Qudditch team robe. It's ruby material shone brightly in the morning sun and was softer than any silk Lily had ever felt. It had gold linings and the words, EVANS, were sewn on the back. Lily couldn't help but feel speechless.

"James...I...you really...shouldn't have. I can't accept this," she gasped, gazing at the marvilous gift.

"Of course you can."

"No I really, can't."

"Don't worry about it Lily, it wasn't a problem. I asked the house elves that work here if they could make it for me. I would have made it myself, but I haven't accoplished it, _sucessfully."_

"James...I don't know what to say."

"Well, I hear 'thank you' is popular in this sort of occassion." Lily chuckled and leaned over to hug James tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered, gratefully. When she didn't release him, James tried to move, but he was frozen stiff.

_"Okay, James. She's just giving you a hug, SO HUG HER BACK," _he sreamed in his head.

When he made an effort to, Lily pulled back hastily and her face was as bright as the robe.

_"What did you just do Lily? That seemed more than a friendly hug," _she scolded herself. Minutes of silence passed by until James got up and smiled,

"Well, I've got to go. Padfoot's waiting for me, so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure see you later."

"And get better, okay. We still have a lot of work to get done." He waved goodbye and left out the door. In some akward way, Lily felt enlightened. Out of interest, Lily pulled out the robe and grabbed the crutches leaning over thebed stand. After pulling out the curtains, Madame Pomfrey used, when she helped dress Lily, sheplaced it on for size. It fit perfectly and, Lily had to admit, she liked the color. Then, the joy washed away as she realized what she was doing.

_"Okay, calm down Lily. You're just interested."_ she told herself.

"Interested in what, though? The robe? Or therobe giver?" a voice in her head asked.

_"In the robe,"_ she answered herself, irratably. As she stepped out from behind the curtains, she glanced at the lilliesEric had given her and the robes James had given her. The feeling seemed so familiar it was uncanny. Then, a replay of the fight flashed in her head,

_"OY LILY, I just have to ask, are you my girlfriend or his?" _

_"Now what's that suppose to mean?" Lily challenged._

_"I've seen things too Lily. I've seen how he looks at you, hoping you'll dump me for him. Not to mention how you respond. You've been a bit too friendly to him I mean just a month ago, you had hated him. And now instead of saying his surname, you guys are on a first-name basis?"_

Then, her conversation with James invaded the memory,

_"Listen Lily. Those girls are like dandilions because they try to do things too soon. So it makes them look ugly, and they try to get other people involved with them. When they do that, they're only putting them and their partner in regret.Although, you're not like them. You value what a real relationship means. You don't consider it as a 'snog fest,' but as a true bond between two people."_

_"I'm serious. Sure lilies grow under different circumsatnces, but in the end they're much prettier than a dandilion. You've got a different personality than any girl I've met Lily, an even better one actually, and if O'Bryan can't see how great it is. Then he's an idiot and he's not worth your time."_

Agian, she was left with two offers, or in other words, gifts. But now, whose would she chose?

* * *

**'kay, well sorri i'm so late. Here r my rezuns. **

**1st:i wrote the 1st part on summr break, but then we traveld +i havno internet on the open road**

**2nd:i wrote the next part wen we got home, but my computr got a bug + crashd, so i had 2 stop 4 a while.**

**3rd: I STARTD SKOOL, OKAY!**

**So pleez read+review. **

**'kay luv ya, bye. KT**


	6. Watch Your Step

**I'm back. Sorri. I kno u all want 2 continue w/ the story, so here we go. Wee!**

**

* * *

Ch 6: Watch Your Step**

"So Lily, feeling any better?" April asked, as Lily made her way through the corridors. It had been a whole week since Lily had talked with James, and things seemed to being going fine. April and May had come daily to visit her and bring her, her homework and wish her well, while June came occassionally to say hi. One her first vist, June said some reading might do them good, so she brought Lily her Pride and Prejudice book. When she saw the book, Lily felt a wave of emotions hit her, but wouldn't let June notice it. Although, what she did notice was the gift box that held the Quidditch robes inside. It took a while to make up an excuse, that June would believe, although Lily suspected she didn't buy it.

So far in the book, Darcy has become quite close to Lizzy, which confuses her, and makes her resent him more. Also, a character called Charlotte Bingley, Charle Bingley's sister, despises Lizzy who unknowingly attracts Darcy day after day.

"So Lily, feeling any better?" April asked, as Lily made her way through the corridors. It had been a whole week since Lily had talked with James, and things seemed to being going fine. April and May had come daily to visit her and bring her, her homework and wish her well, while June came occassionally to say hi. One her first vist, June said some reading might do them good, so she brought Lily her book. When she saw the book, Lily felt a wave of emotions hit her, but wouldn't let June notice it. Although, what she did notice was the gift box that held the Quidditch robes inside. It took a while to make up an excuse, that June would believe, although Lily suspected she didn't buy it. So far in the book, Darcy has become quite close to Lizzy, which confuses her, and makes her resent him more. Also, a new character has 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Although, these crutches aren't that comfortable," Lily chuckled, as she wobbled on her wooden crutches. It seemed her fall from the match did dome real damage on her leg, and it would take a lot of time to even begin healing.

"But you're okay, right?"May asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Luckily I've mastered 'Wingardium Leviosa.' I don't haveto carry my books, now." Lily smiled. Luckily, theywere finishedfor the day and hadjust comeback fromdinner.When they came to the towering stairways, Lily gulped. Although she had learned to maneuvureher crutches quickly, she still had trouble balancing herslef, when they chose to move. As shemade her wayup the steps, she felt relieved that they hadn't chosen to move. She had spoke too soon. As she tried lifting herself up onto the landing the stair case shifted, and Lily felt herself falling back.

"LILY!" May cried in horror. No sooner than the word left her lips, Lily felt someone grab her around the waist and hoisted her up. Lily turned around to see none other than...

* * *

James felt his heart skip a beat. It had seemed forever since he had seen Lily, and right now he wished he didn't have to see her in the position she was in. Sirius and he were coming up the stair case when he heard May's terrified voice echo through the room. 

"LILY!" James looked up the stairsand saw the red head falling back, from lost of balance. James made a quick dash up to get her, but was pushed out of the way, by...

* * *

"Eric!" Lily announced, as he held on to her tightly. 

"Now, I couldn't have my broken up girlfriend hurt herself even more, can I?" he asked, teasingly. He seemed more cheerful since Lily had last saw him, and she liked what she saw. Just behind him, she noticed James and Sirius dashing towards them.

"You okay, Lily?" James asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks to Eric," Lily smiled, making James feelingbitter.

"Yeah, Potter. She's fine. I mean, she's with me isn't she?" Eric chuckled, sinisterly. James noticed the challenge in his words, and we all know James never backs down from a challenge.

"Yeah, sure. But for how long?" James smirked, noticing the wrinkles on Eric's forehead.

"Alright, you two, just stop-"

"Forever, Potter. So you can just give up." Eric answered.

"I never give up O'Bryan. Plus, everyone knows nothing can last forever. Isn't that right Lily?" James asked, more to Lily than Eric.

"Now, that's just twisting my-"

"So, you've decided to bring Lily into this, huh? Afraid to fight your own battles?"

"AFRAID? HA! I laugh at the very word!"

"Okay, that's enough-"

"You laugh at everything, Potter. You think you're so much better than any of us, that you decide that we're just jokes!"

"You're the joke, O'Bryan! I have no idea why Lily would chose a clown like you, as a boyfriend. She deserves better!"

"Apparently you think you're better Potter? Pff. Everyone knows Lily wouldn't even give you the time of day. Whenthey know she spends both the day, and _night_, with _me_." Eric sneeredmenacingly, hissing the last part for only James to hear.

**_WHAM!_**

James had thrusted his balled fist straight into Eric's center face, and felt the blood drip from his nose. Furry and frustration rushed through his veins, as Eric's words filled his ears.

"Way to go Prongs!" Sirius yelled in triumphant, as Eric fell to the floor, holding his nose.

"Eric!" Lily cried, her face filled with horror, as she tried bending down to help Eric, but he shot striaghtened up. This time, he threw his fist into James' stomache and James' face revealed pain.

"James!" Lily cried, looking at the two boys. Then, James took out his wand and shouted,

"Expelliarmus!" Eric was flown five feet away into the corridor floor that the stair case had stopped at. Eric stood up and towered over the three.

"Alright Lily. I've had enough of this bastard! It's either me, or him! It's your choice!" Eric threatened Lily,extending out a hand towards her. Lily looked at it in deisbelief, and twirled to James, who stood firm. She looked between the two and finally walked slowly towards Eric. James felt his heart repeat the same torture he faced that day infront of Flourish and Blotts. He didn't know if he could stand to take another stab of pain. Eric himself looked rather pleased, as Lily stepped infront of him.

"That's my girl." he smirked.

**_SLAP!_**

Lily herself slapped Eric across the face and hollared to him.

"Don't you ever call him a bastard, you bastard!" With that she stepped off the corridor, and back onto the stairs. And as the stair case began to move, Lily exclaimed,

"And I'm not your girl. Not anymore."

* * *

"Wow, Lily. That was impressive! You really showed Eric back there!" April criedexcitedly, as she and the group entered the Gryffindor common room. 

"Yeah, you really did Lily," James added, confindenly, but then...

**_SLAP!_**

Lily had twirled around, and slapped James across the face, making every student in the room turn their direction onto them. Both James and the group were speechless, until Lily threatened.

"Don't call me Lily, Potter!" And with that she walked to sit on the couch. James' jaw dropped in confusion and turned to the group for support.

'Help me,' he mouthed to April, who nodded at made her way to sit next to Lily.

* * *

_"Who does he think he is?"_ Lily thought to herself. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt insecure about the whole situation. 

"What's wrong Lily?" April's voice came, disturbing her chain of thought.

"Nothing, really. I'm just a little lost."

"Lost? Our Lily lost? Say it isn't so."

"Is it about what happened earlier?" May asked.

"Not all of it, really."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not sure."

"I guess that's the lost part than."

"Seriously Lily. What's wrong?"

"I don't know! I feel so stupid and clueless. I don't know why, but that's just howI feel."

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about it, in here," June suggested, suddenly.

"Why?"

"Because, it seems we have an audience,"June pointed out, revealing thewhole common roomstarring at them in interest.

"June's right, maybe we should go somewhere elese," May agreed, as they stepped out of the common room.

* * *

James watched the four girls leave out the room, and was anxious to what they had to talk about. Then, he felt Sirius nudge him in the side and whispered, 

"Hey, Remus says he wants to leave pretty soon, so get ready. You can worry about Lily later, okay?"

"Sure, just give me a second," James asked, and Sirius rushed back into the boy's dormitory. James turned back and rushed down the stairs to catch up with Lily. Luckily they were only in the nearest classroom and when he entered, the had just begun to talk.

"James. How nice of you to join us. Staying?" April asked cheerfully.

"Um, no April, I'm not, butI just wanted to ask Lily something. Can you guys give us some privacy, just for a sec?" James asked, rubbing his hand agianst his head, ruffling his hair.

"Sure no problem," April assured and the three sisters left out the door. It was a few minutes before the two said anthing, but it was Lily who broke the silence.

"So, what did you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to know if you meant what you said. To O'Bryan I mean." Seconds flew byinto minutes , until...

"Yeah, I did." James felt his heart race faster.

"So, do you think, um..."

"No." Lily said bluntly.

"No...what?"

"No, I don't want to be _your_ girlfriend. Nor will I ever be."

"What? Why?"

"Why? Because you're an insufferablebrat Potter, that's why. You say you've matured, but it only lasts a second."

"Come on Lily, I have too matured. You just won't give me a chance."

"I've given you loads of chances, Potter."

"What more do you want from me Lily?" James asked, stomping up to her.

"I've tried being responsible, I've tried being patient, I really have. But I just can't take it anymore! It's gotten me no where."

"Well, where would you want that attitude to take you?"

"HERE!" he shouted, grabbing Lily by the shoulders and forcing her into a deep kiss. Lily felt dazed and confused. What was happening. She had just broken up with her boyfriend, and here she was snogging with another guy. And not just any other guy, but James Potter. Then, a soft gasp was heard at the door, as a small girl opened the door and starred at the two. She just stood there, until she shook her head and ran away. When, James finally let go of Lily, she felt tears rising to her eyes and did the first thing that came into her mind, **(I bet you cood guess what)**

**_SLAP!_**

It was the second time today, that Lily had slapped him and again, she felt insecure and unstable. Suddenly she felt tears running down her cheek and sherushed out of the room, as quickly as her crutches could take her, before James could talk to her.

* * *

James just sighed as he rubbed his trobbing cheek, and made his way back to the common room. There he found everyone starring at him, and he shrugged them off. When he reached the boy's dormitory, he saw Remus sitting down, his skin a ghostly pale, and his eyes exhausted. 

"Ready, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah,I'm set to go Padfoot," James assured his friend. Then, Peter came running up to James cheek and examined it.

"Jeez, Prongs, you're cheek's redder than a tomato." he exclaimed.

"Thanks Wormtail," James sighed, and stepped out of the dormitory. Seeing as it was close to eleven, the common room was nearly empty, and there were only 3rd year, working on their 5 pg. potions report. As the Marauders put made their way to the portriat of the fat lady, they put on the invisability cloak before they stepped out, and walked cautiously through the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily was crying in her head girl's bedroom. She felt so vulnerable that it hurt, so she just kept crying. She made a note to herself to talk to the other girls, so they wouldn't worry. As she spent the rest of the night crying, she didn't notice the strange figure walking past the spinx portrait and into the head's common room.

* * *

Out in the court yard, a handsome stag stood tall, scouting the area. When he made sure no one was in sight, he shook his head towards aenormous willow tree. A tiny rodent scurried out from under its roots and a trap door opened up, from under the trunk. Then, a large bear like dog leapt out from the door, and nodded towards the stag. Followingit was a wolf like creature, who arched its back and howled at the glistening full moon. Faster than lightening, the creature dashed towards the forest, with the stag and dog on its tracks. The dog playfully tackled the wolf to the ground and the two wrestled for a while, leaving the rat and the stag to relax. The stag starred hopefully at the moon, although it gave him no relief to his problems.

* * *

_"He's hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. How could I have believed he really matured?"_ Lily thought to herself, feeling her eys burn.Surprisingly a soft knock was heard agianst Lily's door, which made Lily even more upset. 

"Go away James!" she screemed, to the other side.

"Ms. Evans, it's me." a calm, soothing voice answered. Lily couldn't believe her ears, as she grabbed her crutches and walked to answer her door. Surely it couldn't be...

"Professor Dumbledore!" Lily exclaimed as she starred at the man himself, smiling down at her.

"Good evening, Ms. Evans. I was wondering if I could have a small chat with you. I won't keep you up for too long."

"No. I mean, yes. Sure I'll talk with you Professor." She closed her door, and walked to the couch with him.

"Ms. Evans. It has come to my attention, that Mr. Potter and you have not been on friendly terms latley. Can you please exlain why?" Lily didn't answer, but instead turned her head to the side to stare into the fire. Dumbledore smiled, and noted,

"If I may, I recallthat the two of you seemed civil enough, when I talked with you last. So, I assume something has erased that meeting from your memory." Still no answer.

"Ms. Evans, you were bold enough to substitute for Mr. Potter when he vanished on the day of the Quidditch match, but I wonder where the boldness has gone, seeing as you refuse to converese with me. When just a few seconds ago you agreed to come out here and see me." At this Lily couldn't hold it in.

"Professor, if I may.Certain events have happened, and at the moment the friendship betweenMr. Potter and myself has been forgotten."

"And may I ask what were these _certain events_?"

"Please, Professor. I know you to be an honorable man, but I just don't feel to retell these events." At this Dumbledore chuckled. It was a sort of teasing tone, but none the less friendly.

"You have a right to keep your secrets, Ms. Evans. And so does Mr. Potter."

"I...don't quite understand sir," Lily said, questioningly.

"Ms. Evan, I usually don't have these conversations, but for you and Mr. Potter. I will make an exception." Lily still looked confused, so he cleared his throat.

"Just give him a chance, Ms. Evans."

"I've given him many chances, Professor. Will I have to keep giving him chances, for the rest of my life?"

"The rest of your life my seem long, Ms. Evans, but it isn't as long as forever."

"With all do respect Professor. I don't believe in _forever._ Nor will I ever will."

"Surely Ms. Evans. You can't not expect me to believe that someone as brilliant as you, can stand by to that proposal. For if you do, then that just turns agianst what you just said."

"So, you agree with me Professor? That nothing can last forever?"

"Yes...and no. Nothing can last forever...but..."

"But what Professor?" And with this, Dumbledore stood up and smiled.

"I think that's enough for tonight. Don't you agree? Plus I believe you must be getting to bed, for tomorrow you have a meeting with certain young man." And with that, he walked towards the portrait and out the door, leaving Lily to wonder what he was going to say.

* * *

As James and his friends, walked back through the corridors, his earlier encounter with Lily haunted his mind. 

_"No." Lily said bluntly._

_"No...what?"_

_"No, I don't want to be your girlfriend. Nor will I ever be."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Why? Because you're an insufferablebrat Potter, that's why. You say you've matured, but it only lasts a second."_

_"Come on Lily, I have too matured. You just won't give me a chance."_

_"I've given you loads of chances, Potter."_

_"What more do you want from me Lily?" James asked, stomping up to her._

_"I've tried being responsible, I've tried being patient, I really have. But I just can't take it anymore! It's gotten me no where."_

_"Well, where would you want that attitude to take you?"_

_"HERE!" he shouted, grabbing Lily by the shoulders and forcing her into a deep kiss. Then, a soft gasp was heard at the door, as a small girl opened the door and starred at the two. She just stood there, until she shook her head and ran away. When, James finally let go of Lily, her eyes sparlked with tearsand... _

**_SLAP!_**

_It was the second time today, that Lily had slapped him and sherushed out of the room, as quickly as her crutches could take her, before James could talk to her._

_"Lily, what is it you want from me?"_ James thought to himself, and didn't notice the pair of eyes that followed him as he walked into the Gryffindor common room with them.

"Well, night Prongs. See you tommorow," Sirius said cheerfully, with Remus and Peter waving 'good night.' As he waved back, he began to walk toward the portrait door, but bumbed into a body half his size. When he looked down, he was looking at the same girl who walked in on him and Lily.

"Hellllooo," James greeted nervously, as she just starred at him firmly.

"Do you love her?" she asked bluntly, taking James by surprise.

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

"Who?"

"You know, Evans. I saw you two kissing, and I don't think you shoud do that any more."

"Why?" James asked, feeling awkward that a girl her age was telling him what to do.

"Because, one, she doesn't deserve you. And two she already has a boyfriend."

"Oh, and where did you get that?"

"Everyone knows. They say Evans is down-right terrible to play with your emotions and go off to some2nd rateguy. And franklyI agree with them."

"Well, I'm sorry to burst that tiny bubble of yours, but Lily and her boyfriend have broken up, so there." James stated, and walked out of the portrait doorway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily was laying on her bed, dead exhausted from crying and didn't hear the soft thumping of footsteps enter the head's common room. When she finally did, she cried the first thing that came into her mind, 

"James?" But the person who walked into her room, wasn't James, but...Eric.

"Hey, Lily." he greeted, casually.

"How did you get in here?" Lily asked, as he came and sat on her bed.

"What? No, 'hey how's it going?' Or 'how have you been?'"

"Seriously Eric? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you of course. I thought things seemed a little tense between us earlier, soI thought. I'd make it up to you."

"Oh really? What? Another bouquet of lily flowers?"

"No, just some fun. I hear you're getting a little bored. What with all the crutches and everything." Eric explained,scooting closer to her. Then, Lily stopped him, by putting her hand firmly on his and cried,

"Eric! I don't think this'll work out. You're just...not the same person as before!" But he wouldn't listen to her anymore, and grabbed both her arms and pulled it towards him. Hungrilypushing her lipsinto his. Lily felt shocked and frustrated. When he pulled out for air, she screamed,

"Let go of me! Just what do you think you are doing?"

"ItoldPotter earlier,that youspend both the day, and _night_, with _me._ And I intend to keep my word." And with that, he pushed her over, onto the bed and forced her into another kiss. Feeling his tongue slither across her lips and into her mouth, Lily became furious.She squirmed under Eric, but he wasboth too heavy and strong for her to shove him off. Eric encircled his arms agianst hers, pressingthem agianst her body, and his hands began exploring her body. Out of pure instinct, Lily shifted her knee and pushed it towards Eric. Eric, felt the pain and released her. Lily tried to get off the bed, but when she lifted herself off, an incredible pain pierced her foot, up to her thigh.

"AHH!" Lily screamed, tears filling her eyes once more, as she fell to the ground helplessly gripping her leg. She bit her lip, from the pain, but tried to escape by crawling into the common room. When she felt herself being turned over, she starred straight into Eric's eyes ashe hissed seductively,

"You should watch your step more carefully." And agian pinned her to the ground, unable to move.

* * *

"Really, they've broken up?" The girl asked, anxiously as she followed James through the halls. 

"Yes, they have. So what? And shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Don't change the subject! So are you going to do it again then?"

"Do what again?"

"Kiss her."

"No! I am not going to kiss her, just because she broke up with her boyfriend."

"Really? Good. 'Cause I don't think she's a good enough kisser for you. Wait, forget about kissing. She's not good enough for you period."

"Hold on. How can you say that? You don't even know her."

"I know that she's a filthy mudblood, that's as ugly as a troll." With this, Jamesbacked the girl into a wall and towered over her.

"Don't you dare call her a you-know-what. You're in Gryffindor, and yet you're acting like a Slytherin." Not even showing any difference in his threat, the girl stood on her tipy-toes andpecked James on the lips. James moved back and wiped his mouth, with his sleeve.

"Now, that's how you give a kiss,"the girl winked, mischievously. James chose to ignore this and kept on walking to the head common room.

"So youstill plan on getting to togetherwith her, even though you know what might as well happen?"

"Oh and what will happen, you annoying prat?"

"She'll hate you even more," she announced proudly. James stopped, which made her smile,

"She'll hate you more than ever if you try to. So HA! How do you like them apples?" Then, James turned to face her, and asked solemnly,

"Who said I was going to try?" With this, he began walking back to the head's common room, with the most annoying, yet pleased girl following him.

* * *

"GET OFF OF ME!" Lily screamed, but it was no use. Then, her worst fear happened. He began fiddling with any buttons his fingers met, and undid them hastily. Soon, her robes were being ripped apart and Eric fumbled with her blouse. Lily felt her skirt, hanging loose from her hips as she moved her only useful leg.She felt herslef boil with fury as she struggled under Eric's weight andtried pushing him off with her arms, but it only sparated them from each other for a few good minutes, then he'dfallupon her one more time. She had always dreamed of having Eric be her first, but now she didn't even want to _know _Eric. She tried to fight agianst him, but all the crying she did earlier had tired her out. Soon her body was too weak to move and she collapse on the floor, out of breathe. The pain from her broken leg didn't do much good either. Lily felt herself ache with pain, and knew she'd be in more soon enough. Tears filled her eyes, as she gave in to her last option. 

"Eric...please stop," Lily begged, as he threw off his shirt. Eric smirkedtriumphantly and genlty placed herarms around his back. Feeling too weak to move them, Lily let them rest on his bare back and soon they slid down to his neck.

"I'll never stop, Lily. We'll be like this forever." He whispered,into her ear,his hot breath making Lily's soine shiver with fear.

_"Nothing can last forever,"_ Lily thought hopelessly to herself, closing her eyes, wishing the pain would end.

* * *

"That's good for you, James, because I don't think...OH MY!" the girl shrieked, as she starred inside the head's common room. She had followed James all the way there and he wished he hadn't come himself. Inside were Lily and Eric, laying on the ground, both out of breath, and nearly half naked. Eric was ontop on Lily, his knees spreading her legsapart, and his left handholding her head, and the other holding, what looked like her waist but was actually lower part of her body. He didn't have his school robes, or a shirt on, and worst of all, his pants were unzipped, and below his thighs, but above his knees. Lily herslef had her hands around his neck, with her hair spread behind her head, and her eyes looked exhausted. Her robes were still on, but barely,while her blouse sleevewas still in one arm, while the other was hanging loose on her shoulder, revealing her white bra. Her skirt was ripped and sliding down her left hip, low enough to see some white underwear. 

As James starred at the two, he didn't notice when the girl ran past him and back up to Gryffindor Tower. He stood still, hoping, praying he wasn't seeing what he was in front of him. His mind buzzed with thought whileLily nor Eric moved. The trio exchanged glances,thinking the explination for the scenewould take_ forever_ to explain.

* * *

**LOL! So wat did u tink? priT intimate huh? Wait is that the right word?i don't know, it was deep, okay? sou all who are read'n this, u bettr REVIEW! Also, my bf has just posted a story,4 all ofu to read. just 2 let u kno, it's under anime. the title is "Manga Master." So b nice ppl + read it. PLEEZ!**

**'kay luv ya, bye. KT**


	7. Remus' Assistance and Assault

**Alright, so far we know...wait, what do we know again? Well, I've got loads of gr8 reviews from u guyz so keep r+r'n.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch 7: Remus' Assistance/Assualt**

"Look, at her. Thinking she's all that."

"I know. Can you believe her?"

"I used to thik she was really innocent, but I guess looks can be deceiving."

"What looks? She's uglier than an imp."

"No, a troll."

"No, a giant."

"I bet you, she planned it all out."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she planned it to happen. I mean, it's too much of a coincidence, that James just happened to walk in on them, while they were doing it?"

"You mean, she actually _did it_? Just like that?"

"I hear, that they were doing it on the couch in the head's common room."

"Nuh-uh. They did it in that huge bath tub that's supposed to be in the prefect's room."

"No they didn't they did it in Dumbledore's office, when he was out."

"Whoa..."

"Wait, she didn't do it with James?"

"Nope, she did it with that guy from Ravenclaw."

"His name's Eric O'Bryan."

"He's the Quidditch team captain."

"I know him, he's not that hot."

"I guess for Evans, he's hot enough."

"She's hot enough for me. If she'd take me."

"You don't have to worry. If she'd take O'Bryan, over Potter, she'd probably take anyone."

"Is she that desperate, for attention?"

"As if she didn't have enough of it already. Trying to make a fool out of James, like that."

"I know, she says she hates him, but lately she's been really nice to him."

"She probably tried to lead him on, so then she could hurt him later."

"I guess that goes to show,how low some would stoop to get revenge."

"It's digusting."

"Well, what else would you expect from a mudblood?"

And so the rumors continued, throughout the whole day. Lily knew things would become complicated, but she had never imagined, it would go out of hand. In every class, the girls wouldmurmur nasty insults, while some of the guys would howlnasty comments. Lily felt embarassed andhumiliated, but refused to show it. Although, she did feel better when April and May would tell people off, for saying such things, and she admit it wassatisfyingto watch people become horrorfied, when June would send them a death glare, when she heard the faintest whisper about the incident. Although, it didn't stop them, when she wasn't around. Occassionally, she deducked house points from several students, but that just made them angier, and more horrible stories began to fly around the castle. Most teachers didn't understand what was going on, so they didn't do anything about it.

Lily felt dizzyfrom all the tension. It was only the next morning, and people had already made it headline news. As she tried, walking down the stairs on her crutches, she felt herself being pushed and fell a few steps forward. She again, felt the stinging pain in her leg, and felt helpless and she layed on the stairs.

"That's what you get for hurting James." a shrilly voice came and she heard a group of girls laugh with her. Lily tried to gather herself and her stuff together, but the position she was in made it difficult, until someone bent down and began collecting her books. Lily looked up to see Remus smiling at her politley. He seemed just as sickly as yesterday, which made Lily wonder if she should send him to the Hospital Wing.

"Thanks Remus," Lily sighed. As he helped her stand up and bunch of boys were walking by and one of them hollared,

"Yo Lupin. Get'n in on some of the action huh?" And the gang walked away, howling in laughter. Lily could see Remus looking disgusted, but a shade of pink crept along his face.

"I'm so sorry about that Remus. You shouldn't have done that."

"Don't say that Lily. Of course I'm happy to help."

"How could you say that, Lupin?" on of the girls screamed from the top of the stairs.

"She hurt your best friend and yet, you're willing to help her out?"

"Yes, I am. And as for you, I suggest you start acting more respectable towards your peer."

"I'll never respect that...that...that-"

"That what, Tudger?" a calm, yet demanding voice came. Lily and Lupin looked behind them and there stood James, glarring fiercely at the lead girl.

"James...I...but she..." Tudger stuttered **(it rhyms. hehehe)** But James just ordered,

"Leave her alone. All of you." He turned to the rest of the group, who just looked at him and walked away. At that moment, Lily felt ashamed.

"He shouldn't have to stand up for me. Not after what happened," Lily thought to herself. It seemed her distress shone in her eyes, fo Remus bent over and said,

"Don't worry about James. I'm sure he'll get over it. I mean, what happened, between you and O'Bryan."

"But... he doesn't... understand," Lily sniffled/hiccupped. Then, all the emotions she felt all day explode and she began to cry instantly on Remus' shoulder. Remus felt helpless, for he didn't know what to doso he justlet her cry on him. Not knowing another person felt exactly the way.

* * *

"What's wrong, Prongs. You seem more down than usual." Sirius tried chuckling to his depressed friend. 

"Everything's wrong, Padfoot. I thought that I had her, but then...," James sighed, laying on his bed.

"Don't worry, Prongs. There'll be others," Sirius assured, but it didn't help James one bit.

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be," Peter piped up.

"Prongs, you really need to lighten up. How about we leave early tonight, so we can get away from all of this." Sirius suggested.

"That's an idea. Let me just get the cloak. I left it in the head'scommon room." James said, gettingoff his bed, and leaving the boy's dormitory.

As James walkedthrough the corridors, he suddenly heard faint whispering in a nearby classroom.

"This stinks. What are we going to do now?" a familiar voice cried, sulkingly.

"April?" James thought, suspiciouly as he walked over and pushed the door slightly opened to find the three March sisters discussing over something.

"I know. Lily doesn't seem at all herself lately." May added.

"It's all that jerk Eric's fault. I'll never let him get away with this." June hissed. **(2 make it ezr, I'm just going to put a letter infront of the setence 2 say whose speak'n)**

A: "I don't want to hear that idiot's name. Let's talk about Lily."

M: "I agree, what should we do. This clearly is between her and James."

J: "That's our problem. We know the two are equally stubborn so it's not going to be easy to get them to talk."

M: "But it's not Lily's fault. Eric came onto her."

J: "Yeah, but we have a twisted witness, and how she announced it seemed basis."

A: "She's part of the 'James Potter Fan Club.' Of couse her explanation is basis!"

M: "So now what do we do?"

A: "It's obvious, that this is between the two of them, but with all the rumors from this morning,"

J: "James will get the wrong idea."

A: "But what can we do to make them talk face to face?" It took a few minutes before the three girls glanced at each other and lookednervous.

A: "Do you think we should use it?"

M: "It's too dangerous. We can't fully control it."

A: "Yeah, but what else can we do?"

M: "Isn't there another way, though?"

A: "I'm not sure May. What do you think June?"

J: "Let's let them try to settle this out for themselves, although if things get worse. We'll use it."

The other two agreed and settled down. James stood up and began thinking what he had just heard. One, he knew that he didn't exactly know the details about last night, from what May said,_"But it's not Lily's fault. Eric came onto her." _Two, he needed to talk to Lily before the sisters use'it' is to fix the whole thing. And three, what was 'it'? As he walked to the sphinx and gave her the password, he walked in to surprisingly find the whole place a mess. The couch was turned over, along with the tables and chairs. James rushed to his room, to find it completely searched. His side cabnet was opened and papers were all over the place. After examining his clearly destroyed room, out of curiosity, he rushed to Lily's bedroom and found the door ajar. He pulled out his wand and stepped inside. He heard endless shuffling as he looked around. Until, he saw half of a small body from inside Lily's cabnet.

"How hard is it to find. Sheesh. This girl is really a neat freak, unlike James," a sweet, but poisoning voice murmured. James knocked on the door and the body jumped up instantly to reveal...

* * *

"Feeling better?" Remus asked as he and Lily walked along the grounds. It was only six o'clock, so he had a few good hours before dinner and meeting up with the others. 

"Yeah, alot thanks," Lily sighed letting the sweet wind blow agianst her face. It felt good, having the cool air dry her drenched eyes. As she let the breeze blow through her hair, she couldn't help but relax. Out of everything that happened, she finally felt peaceful.

"Um, Remus. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out, back there," Lily apoligized.

"No problem Lily. Although, Ijust want to know something. You don't have to answer if you don't want to though."

"I think an answer is more than you've deserved. Shoot."

"Do you really love Eric?" Remus asked bluntly. The question took Lily by surpise, but she didn't want to break her word.

"I'm not sure anymore. I used to _like_ him. But now, he's just so different. Sort of like..." but Lily didn't want to finish the sentence, for she knew she'd start crying agian.

"It's okay Lily. It amazes me too. Both Eric and James have really changed. Differently though, but probably from the same reason," Remus chuckled. Lily just started at the sky, feeling the wind hit her face.

"Lily, why don't you just tell James you don't want him to chase you anymore?"

"One, I've tried. Two, I bet he wouldn't listen. Three,..." but she stopped counting, feeling the diziness from earlier grow. She swayed a little, until she fell forward. Remus met her half way and caught her midwaist.

"Thanks," Lily sighed, as she laid on him. Remus suddenly felt a burning in his chest. Wait! Was it really from his chest? He looked down to see Lily's head, resting on his chest, and when he put a hand on her forhead, feeling the burning grow.

"Lily! You have a fever. Come on. let's get back-" but he stopped, and Lily felt him shaking restlessly. She looked up to see his eyes twitching back and forth.

"Remus?" He didn't answer, instead he let go of Lily and held his head in frustration.

"Remus?" Lily repeated, in a louder voice. Remus, stood still a few seconds, and spoke harshly,

"Lily, get back up to the castle. Now!"

"But I can't leave you like this."

"Go! NOW! AHH!" he shouted, feeling his body about to explode.

"I'm not leaving you," Lily said, firmlyas she walked over to help, but he used his arm to fling her away, pushing her to the ground. She agian felt the same pain in her leg as she landed onto the ground. She looked at Remus concerned, but instead, caught a glimpse of a shady figure running across the courtyard, and into the Dark Forest.

"REMUS!" Lily shouted, forcing herself to get up. She felt her leg sting too much to rush after him, but what could she do?

_"Maybe I could go and tell someone, when I get back up to the castle."_ Lily thought as she entered the great halls.There, she met the whole school, eating happily. Lily felt her stomach rumble and decided to take a bite to eat.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" James asked coldly, as the girl stood up. It was the same girl that had walked in on Lilyand him and the onehe had talked to the same night. 

"Oh, just the usual," she answered meakly.

"And do you usually raid people's privacy?"

"Yes," she answered calmly. James couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or being sarcastic.

"Well, I think it's about time for dinner. So I'll just-" she said, making her way to the dorr, but James stood in her way.

"What did you take?" he asked, suspisioucly.

"What?"

"What did you take? There had to be something in here you were looking for."

"There is, but I can't find it."

"And what exactly is it?"

"I'm not telling. And don't even try flattering me with those handsome eyes of yours, because it won't work," she smirked and made anattempt to leave, but James stopped her.

"Who exactly are you?"

"Who me?"

"Yes, you. Whoelse?"

"I'll tell you. If you let me go."James looked at her expectedly, butagreed.

"And you didn't take anything?"

"NO! I told you I couldn't find it, so there." she reminded stubbornly as they walked to the portrait doorway.

"Okay, so come on out with it."

"Out with what?"

"Stop playing games. You said you'd tell me your name."

"I don't feel like it." she said bluntly and turned her back to him.

"What? So you're going back on our deal?"

"No, I've just thought of a better bargain."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. Instead of giving youmy identity for my freedom, I'll give you my love." and with that, she quickly pecked James on the lips and rushed off. James knew he could catch her, but didn't feel up to it. So he let her go, for now.

* * *

As James passed the great hall, he caught a glimpse of Lily and suddenly remembered his meeting with her. 

_"I better ask her ifwe could change it to another night,"_ James thought sulkily, remembering what he'd promised to himself after hearing the March sisters. Although, when he first walked in, Lily noticed immediately and hoped over to him.

_"What? Why is she in such a rush to get to me. Does she want to talk to me that bad? Nah. That's not like her. But why does she look so worried?"_

_"Oh course! Why didn't I think of it before? Why not tell James. You were going to see him later anyway," _Lily scolded herself.

_"You didn't think of it before, because you think he's still upset, and I bet he still is,"_ a voice answered, sarcastically.

"James, look, I know you're mad at me and all, but can we talk? Privatly?"

"Actually, Evans. I'm sort of in a rush." James answered as nutural as he could.

_"He's still mad! He probably hates me," _Lily feared, but shook it off.

"But James, it's important, and I think you ought to know."

"Really, what is it then?" James asked, curiousity getting the best of him.

"It's about Remus. I think he's ill or something." With this horror filled James' face and he grabbed Lily by the wrist.

"James...what-"

"Just come with me. Please!" Feeling she owed him something she obliged. They kept walking until they stopped in an empty corridor.

"Alright, Lily. Tell me everything," James ordered.

_"Well, here it goes,"_ Lily thought, and began to explain what had happened.

* * *

"And then he disappeared," Lily finished. James looked speechless, until it finally hit him. 

"Alright, thanks Lily. I really did need to know that. Do you think we can cancel our meeting today?"

"You mean, our meeting for our hogsmeade weekends?"

"Yeah, do you mind?"

"No, but you aren't going after him, are you?"

"Um...," he couldn't tell her. If she knew, she'd probably try to come along.

"No, but I just want to tell Sirius and the others.I think they ought to know too."

"Of course they should know, but why cancel the meeting, if it's going to take ten minutes or less to tell them?"

"Well, I think they'd probably go crazy, and I'm afriad they'd do something drastic."

"Oh, okay." Lily sighed in relief.

"Well, I better find them. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright, and James," Lily added quickly before he left.

"Yeah?"

"Just promise me one thing." James felt his heart beat.

"Um, sure thing Lily. What?"

"Promise, _you_ won't do anything drastic." James' head felt light.

_"Why is she so worried about me?"_

"Um, well, I...don't think I can..." James said weakly.

"James," Lily said making an effort to walk over to him, but ended up stumbling. Of course, James reflexes reacted and he caught her by the arms. He felt her warm breath on him, and a small blush crept along his cheecks.

"Promise me," she repeated, in a whisper. James thought she felt pretty warm and moved his hand to her forhead.

"LILY! Your temerature!" he said.

"Promise me," she said, weakly.

_"I've got to get her to the Hospital Wing, but what about Remus?" _James thought frantically. He decided to take Lily up to the Hospital Wing first, then see to Remus.

"Alright Lily. I think it's time for bed," James chuckled and pulled out his wand. He murmured a charm and Lily's crutches began to float. Then, he picked her up bride style and began walking downt he corridor, her crutches following. Lily felt her face burn hotter as she felt his arms supporting her. Suddenly the diziness swept over her, and she began to drift off. James didn't try to look at her, until he could feel her head resting on his chest. James smiled and decided to cherish the moment as he continued his way.

* * *

Once at the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey had James place Lily in a bed, and gave her some medicine. 

"She's be as good as new, tomorow. Thank you for bringing her up Potter."

"Not a problem, Madame Pomfrey."James assured her.He noticed a few hair strands were in Lily face, sohe tucked them behind her ear.He heard Madame Pomfrey giggle and went off. James was about to go, when he felt his robe being tugged behind him. He turned to see Lily half awake and clutching his end.

"Promise me," she said agian, looking hopefully.

"Lily I have to go." James said, but she just tightened her grip.

"James. Promise me. Promise me, you won't go and get yourself hurt," Lily pleaded. James felt his hear soften as he saw Lily looking at him, her eys full of concern. Concern for him. Although, the feeling was replaced with a weight of guilt as he answered,

"Alright, I won't go." Lily smiled, happily.

"You promise?" The guilt grew instantly, as he assured her,

"Yeah, I promise. Now promise you'll stay here until you get better, okay?"

"Like I'd really go anywhere."

"Seriously Lily. You need to get better. I think we're becoming a little irresponsible as head students."

"I guess you're right."

"Okay, so promise me, you'll stay here, okay?"

"Okay, I promise." She let go of his robe and linked his pinky with hers.

"What are you doing?"

"It's called a 'pinky promise.' It's the muggle's way to make a promise. When you make a 'pinky promise,' you have to keep your promise, no matter what." James felt his guilt hit rock bottom.

"What happens if you don't keep your promise?" he chuckled.

"Well, there's two things that can happen. One, you can make another promise, to repay for the other one, and you have to keep that promise. Two, the person you made the promise to, can make a promise to you, to forever despise you." **(I just thought of the 2nd part. the 1st part is tru) **James smiled. Muggles had such weird rituals.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to despise me forever."

"Then, don't break your promise." James laughed weakly and tucked her in. When he made sure she was nearly asleep, he bent down and whispered,

"Nothing lasts forever Lily, but..." And that's all the Lily heard, for the next second she was in a soft, blissful dream. As James walked out of the Hospital Wing, the guilt came immediately and he dashed off to find Sirius and Peter.

_"I'm sorry Lily."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sirius and Peter were sitting on the steps outside the Great Hall, waiting for James to arrive. 

"Where is Prongs? Do you think he went off, without us?" Peter asked, curiously.

"If he did, I wouldn't blames him. Poor Prongs. SO much as happened." Sirius sighed, hoping his best friend would be alright. Then, a shuffling in the woods caught his eye. Even in the darkests of nights, Sirius had a knack for seeing objects at a distance. For he was Gryffindor's Beater, who had to watch for those dealy bludgers. The figure moved swiftly, but not swiftly enough.

"Come on Peter," he ordered as he chased after the figure.

"But what about Prongs?"

"There's no time. If Prongs did go on without us, we'll probably find him later." And with that, the two boys dashed off, following the figure.

* * *

"Good night, April," May said, as they turned off their bedroom light. 

"Nighty, night, May,"April answered.

"Good night, June."

"Night, May." And May pulled the covers over her. She turned to face the window and suddenly saw two figures dashing across the courtyard, and disappearing into the Dark Forest. She blinked unbelievably, recognizing the two. Then, a third figure came out of the castle and rushed into Dark Forest with the others. May felt her jaw drop, when she saw who the third figure was.

_James?_

* * *

As the full moon shone above the Dark Forest, the werewolf rushed between the trees, withthe bear-like dog following in pursuit. A rat sitting nervously on his head. As the dog chased after the werewolf, his thoughts were somewhere else. Causing him to lose sight of the beast. As he stopped on a trees roots, to smell the beast's scent, a new scent filled his nose. When, he turned around he happily foundthe handsome stag standing on a tree's roots a few miles away. The dog bounded up to the stag and the two smiled at eachother, before following the werewolf's scent.

* * *

A few minutes after James left,Madame Pomfreycame out of her office to check up on her patient with a potions bottle in her hands. 

"I can't believe how absent minded I was. I forgot to give her her potion for her leg. That Potter, I have him to thank for that. Aw, such a kind, yet troublesome young man," she chuckled to herself. When she set the potion on the bedside, she pulled back the curtains, to see an empty bed and the bed blankets pulled back.

"Ms. Evan?" Madame Pomfrey asked, quickly, looking around. She then panicked when she saw Lily's crutches...leaning agianst the bedside.

* * *

_"I'm sorry James,"_ Lily thought to herself as she walked along the corridors. She hadn't brought her crutches, for they weren't fast enough to move in, so she brought a cane. Although some help it did. As she walked to the grand oak doors, she didn't notice the second figure following her.

* * *

The stag and dog stopped to rest at the edge of the Dark Forest, for they had ran themselves exhausted. The rat on the other hand, scurried around and around. As the stag stood up, he could see a figure with three legs walking out of the castle. The stag suddenly froze in terror as the person limped down the stairs, unaware that they were walking into a terrible chase. In the distance, he could make out the shadow, they had been following, coming out of the forest, and his full attention was person.

* * *

Lily suddenly heard footsteps behind her and found... 

"May! What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing. And without your crutches?" May answered, sternly which was unlike her.

"I..." Lily stammered for an answer, but couldn't find one that didn't envolve lying to her best friend. Then, the two heard a rustling and they saw a creature coming out of the Dark Forest. The two pulled out their wands, for defense and stood still. The creature crept closer until it was under the moon light. It was a werewolf. Lily panicked. She knew werewolves were unbelievably fast, and deadly. She began to slowly step back, but with each step the creature crept forward. It was until she backed into May, that it finally stopped. The next thing she knew, the creature dashed towards them at full speed. Lily said the first spell that came into her mind,

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The creaturewas pulledinto the air and it began to howl menacingly. For a moment, Lily sighed in relief, but it only lasted a second.

_"What now, Lily? We can't keepit like this. And if you let itgo, it'll attack us,"_ Lilyasked herself, looking at the werewolf. She didn't notice as May walked over to the werewolf, gazing at it dreamily.

"May, get away from it. It's hurt you!" Lily ordered.

"No it won't," May answered, reaching out towards it. As if to pet it.

"MAY!" Lily yelled out of terror, which threw her out of her concentration. The creature dropped on all fours, then starredat the two as if comparing them. Sure May was closer, but she get away easily. Lily on theother hand was farther buut would stay where she was. May edged closer to it, her hands nearly on its back. When she touched its fur, the creature flinched then twirled to snap at her.

"Expelliarmus!" Lilyyelled, aiming at the creature's mouth.The spell hit its target and the creature drew back in pain. Then,the creature aimed at its target andhit it dead center. Itleapt across the courtyardand pinned Lily on the stairs. While falling back, Lily hit her head on the step and fell unconscious.

"LILY!" May screamed in horror, and felt the wind of a terrified stag rush past her. As the creature drew down on Lily, the stag reared its antlers and shoved the creature back a few feet up the stairs. The stag nuzzled Lily softly andtiny tears fell from its eyes. Then, it heard a snarling from aboveit and saw the creature attack it. As it stood up,it knewit had the werewolf's attention. As the stag took one more look at Lily, it continued to cry. Then, it dashed off, leading the werewolf away from the girls.

* * *

As May watched the stag dash off, she rushed over to Lily and began to drag her to the castle and once inside, she shut the doors. 

"Don't worry Lily. I got you," May assured as she carried her down the corridors, and back to the Hospital Wing, where Madame Pomfrey had a fit.

"Merlin's beard! What happened?"

"I...I don't know," May lied. It was rare that May would lie so she felt extremely nervous.

"Well, it's late and you should go to bed," Madame Pomfrey instructed and 'shoo'ed May out, who rushed back to Gryffindor Tower and straight to bed, making sure not to wake up her sisters.

* * *

James huffed heavily as he leaned back on the trunk of a tree. Sirius, Peter and Remus laid still with him, sleeping restfully. As he continued to breath deeply, he looked at the Hospital Wing's Tower, his eyes red and puffy. He knew it was late, so he decided to lie down, until the face of a certain red head filled his thoughts.

* * *

**'Kay, well sorri I'm late. I had LOADS of HW! So pleez 4+4. (4give+4get) + also, r+r. well,**

**'kay luv ya,bye. KT**


	8. Lies Equal Love?

**Hey, sorri 2 keep u wait'n.

* * *

**

**Ch 8: Lies equal... Love?**

James made his way slowly to Gryffindor Tower, with Sirius, Remus and Peter going just as slow. Sirius was carrying Remus over his shoulder like a bag of wheat, while James was supporting Peter with one arm. Each one of them had battle scares that anyone would easily guess that were painful. They had gotten in late, and everyone seemed to be going about with their daily lives. Although,they didn't knowthree certain girls were waiting expectedly for them. So as they walked through the portrait hole, James felt three pairs of eyes shoot at him on the back of his neck. When he turned around, there was April, May, and June starring uncertainly at him, not even making the slightest blink. As he was about to walk into the dormitory with the others April came over and said cheerfully,

"Hey, James. We were about to see how's Lily doing. Do you want to come?" A part of James did want to go see if Lily had been alright, but the other part wanted to get some shut-eye.

"Well, I'm not sure if Lily wants to have company if she's still sick," James blurted, trying to change her mind. Although, April looked unfazed and grabbed him by the arm.

"Of course you do! Let's go!"

* * *

"Hey Lily!" April shrilled as theMarch sisters and Jameswalked into the Hosptial Wing. 

"Hey guys." Lily answered just as cheerful, when she noticed James was with them. She put aside her Pride and Prejudice book to let them sit on the bed side. As April opened her mouth to speak, Madame Pomfrey came in and began to stutter nervously,

"Ah, Evans. Did you get enough sleep? Are you in any pain? What about your leg? Is it doing better? Your fever's gone, but do you still feel sick?Seeing from last night,I believe you can get around." Even with all the questions, April was only able to make out the last one.

"What do you mean, 'seeing from last night?" Here it comes. The thing Lily had hoped sodesperatly to avoid especially with James. While James on the other hand, wasn't shocked at all but scared.

"Well, I'll tell you. This young lady thought it would be alright for her to leave in the late hours of the night to do who knows what, and come back beatened and bruised. You came in two, didn't you dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked May, who shyly noded. After giving Lily her medicine, she left the group to talk amoungst themselves. April, of course, waited for about five seconds, before,

**(Agian I'm going to use the little initials for this dialogue.)**

A: "You did what?"

L: "I... I... I just went for a nightly stroll." She glanced at June who was giving her what looked like a scolding expression, along with James whose mouthlooked unfazed, but she can tell furry was burning in his eyes. May didn't say anything, for fear from her sisters.

A: "HELLO! You've got a broken leg, a semi-cold, and you've been to the Hospital Wing three times this week! What more could you possibly do to yourself?"

L:"Look, I'm sorry. I just had to look into something," Lily said turning away from James' glaring eyes. She felt like a five year old being punished fornotdoing what was told. She clearly remembered about the promise they had made, even with her diziness. April sighed and decided to change the subject.

A: "So, James. We hear you went out late last night. Care to explain." Both James and Lily looked interested in the topic and listened anxiously.

J: "And where did you hear that."

A: "That doesn't matter."

Ja: "Yeah, it does. What are you stalking me or something?"

A: "No. May said she saw you running across the courtyard, late last night." Now it was Lily's turn to look at James' scoldingly. Although, James chose to look at May.

Ja: "Oh, really. I bet May was dreaming. Weren't you May? After all, you said it was pretty late."

M: "Perhaps James' right. I was a bit sleepy."

A: "No, May clearly said it was you James."

Ja: "Well... uh..."

A: "Uh-huh. That's what I thought. Anyway, May why don't you tell us what happened last night to you and Lily. I thought I'd be able to read what happened, but you seem to be shutting it all up tight." James and Lily looked at April questioning, while May and June looked horrified.

Ju: "I think it's about time we leave. Lily needs her rest."

M: "I agree. Coming James?"

Ja: "Actually, I think I'll stay a bit. I need to have a tiny _chat_ with Lily." James looked at Lily, his eyes flarring.

L: "I couldn't say it better myself." Lily glarred back, fully understanding his meaning. It was only after a few minutes after the three sisters left, that James said something.

"So, when were you thinking of telling me about your 'nightly stroll?", James asked coldly.

"Probably later then when you were going to telll me about 'May dream." Lily challenged.

"Lily, you promised you would rest up."

"I was confused and dizzy. You can't blame me. Besides, what about you? I thought you wouldn't do anything drastic."

"I didn't do anything. All I did was check the grounds, to see what happened to Remus."

"Really, you just went to _see_?"

"Yes, see."

"Don't lie, James. Tell me the truth!"

"You first! What were you thinking when you left out of bed?"

"I thought I could help Remus."

"So did I." The two starred, before they turned away. James looking out the window, and Lily fumbling with the bed sheets.

_"Now what? James' you're messing it all up. Whatever happened to that promise you made with her dad?"_ James pondered over the exact words he had said."_I'm trusting, you to protect my daughter, James. Please don't let any harm her come to her." _

_"Yeah, you've been keeping your end of that promise. First, she breaks her leg in the first Quidditch game. _**(membr, he hasn't got all the Dtails from Lily yet) **_Then, O'Bryanhas sex withher. And to top it all off, she gets attacked by a werewolf."_

Then, James glanced at Lily's book and asked,

"So, how is it?" Lily followed his gaze.

"It's great. Really... interesting."

"Really? How?"

"Well, you know Darcy."

"Yeah, he's that really cheerful one, right?"

"No, that's Bingley. Darcy's the one whose too proud."

"Oh, yeah. So what about him?"

"Well, he's starting to fall for the main character Lizzy."

"Really? I thought he hated her."

"Not really. It was Lizzy who hated him."

"What's with the past tense?"

"Well, she's not so sure now."

"Really? Why?" **(Okay, time-skip w/ the book)**

"Well, there's these new characters. Mr. Collins and Wickham. Mr. Collins is Lizzy's cousin and he wants to marry her. Then..."

"Wait, I thought you said he was her cousin?"

"Yeah. Long-distantly-related though."

"Oh, anyway..."

"Anyway, he's this annoying git, and tries too hard to impress everyone."

"What about Wickhat?'

"Wickham."

"So what about _Wickham?_"

"Well, he's this handsome guy who Lizzy comes to like, and he has some sort of past connection with Darcy, which draws him more closer to Lizzy."

"Yeah, but what do they have to do with this Darcy bloke?"

"Well, Lizzy spends time with all three of them and firgure she hates Darcy, is irrated with Collins, and is in love with Wickham."

"Oh, but you said something's changed."

"Yeah, it's Darcy's attitutde, and now something big's happened."

"What?"

"Well,... Darcy proposed."

"Really? Well, what did Lizzy say?"

"She said no," Lily said hesitatedly.

"Firgures. She hates him so of course why would she say yes... I bet she'll hate him forever."

"Nothing can last forever." Lily murmured, feeling her eyes burn ferciely. James took this moment to look at her, his heart breaking in two.

_"Why? Why is it, I always end up making her mad a me?" _he thought sulkily, and didn't hear her talking to him. When he finally snapped out of it, she repeated,

"Why did you break your promise?" she cried. James couldn't answer. He knew if he told her why, she'd begin to ask other questions. So he asked the same question back to her.

"Why did you break your promise?"

"I... Remus... he helped me out earlier. You know with all those girls... and I felt terrible just lying here,... thinking that he was in pain." she continued to cry, but suddenly lept onto James and placed her head in his lap,

"WHY? Why did you go? Who knows what could have happened. You could have gotten hurt, or worse.You could have died!" The words left James shocked, as he watched Lily just cry her heart out. Although he felt awful,a tiny smile crept along his face.

_"She was worried. About me. Boy,I thought she'd hate me for sure."_

"I'm sorry Lily. I won't do it agian. And as for you,"he said, pulling her gently by the shoulders so he could look directly into her deep green eyes.

"You have to promise too. You did break your promise too you know."

"I... know..." Lily kept crying, but calmed a bit as she put her head back on James' lap, and he began to run his hand through her hair. Loving the way, she kept a tight hold on his robes. Wishing, hoping, that he'd never leave her agian.

* * *

And that's what he did, for the rest of the month. During the rest of the month, James helped Lily get through her classes. He carried her books, helped get her downt he stairs, and even opened the door for her time to time. Lily felt as if she could walk agian and soon she could. As October came around the corner, Madame Pomfrey exclaimed that Lily's leg was nearly healed completely. The reason it was taking so long in the first place, was she kept putting pressure on it, and herself. So enough, Lily could make it to classes with only a cane. A better onethan theone thatshe used that night, though. As the weekends came, Lily and James had planned out the first few Hogsmeade visits. 

"I think we should have it every other week," Lily suggested, as she went through the schedules she had made up.

"Well, I disagree. I think it should be every weekend."

"James, some people have better things to do, than go to Hogsmeade," Lily blurted, making James' jaw drop onto the table.

"Are you mad woman? What kind of idiot git would have better things to do than spend a lovely fall afternoon in Hogsmeade. Especially if they want to go with a _certain person_ that they liked."

"Then, that person has homework they didn't finished," Lily answered sweetly, directing it straight at him. James blushed and crossed his arms.

"Fine. I get it, but we should have our first visit this weekend then."

"Why?"

"Well, remember when Dumbledore said he wanted to have a ball this year?" How could Lily forget. She had spent all that time in the Hospital Wing trying to come up with a theme.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with our visits?"

"Well, I was thinking we can have the ball at the end of this month."

"You mean on Halloween."

"Exactly. And as a theme I was thinking of a masquerade." Lily's heart leapt with joy and anxiety.

"James, you're brilliant."

"You've just noticed?" James asked, his eye-brow raised.

"Very funny, but let's be careful with this."

"Careful? How?"

"Well, it's not going to be easy for some people to desguise themselves." Lily pointed out her wavy red hair. James smirked, knowing he'd never be able to miss it.

"Don't worry, that's why were we wear masks, and dye our hair with magic."

"Also, let's not let anyone ask anyone to it as a date."

"Why? That just goes agianst why I wanted our first visit to be this weekend."

"But it'll be more mysterious. Please James," Lily pouted cutely. James tried shutting his eyes, but couldn't help it and smiled in defeat.

"Fine, but now I add my condition."

"Okay, what?"

"No body reveals themselves, clue each other in on their choice in clothing, or gives any hints about their identity until the stroke of midnight."

"Okay, but why?'

"It'll be more mysterious," James mocked.

"Fine, I guess I can't disagree."

"Now about our visit..."

"Yes, which is next weekend."

"No, this weekend."

"No, next."

"This!"

"Next!" The two starred sternly at each other until Lily sighed,

"Fine this."

"Oh, and why backing down so easily Lily?"

"Well, now you owe me."

"What!"

"You got what you wanted James Potter, so now you owe me. End of discussion," Lily giggled and gathered her stuff. She rushed to the door, but added,

"Remember to tell Dumbledore!"

* * *

As James walked to Dumbledore's Office, he thought about his masqueradeidea. 

_"Well, at least she likes it. Although, why did she have to suggest no one ask each other out? Now I can't ask her out, what a total drag." _When he gave the gargoyle the password, it moved aside and he walked through the oak door.

"Why hello, Mr. Potter. I was wondering when I'd be seeing you. Have a seat," Dumbledore greeted, while he fed his pet phoenix.

"Professor, you know why I'm here don't you?" James asked, liking how Dumbledore always knew what someone would say, before they said it.

"I'm hoping it's about our upcoming ball."

"Yes."

"Lily and I-"

"Ah, so you've settled your little argument?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Um, yes, sir," James answered, suspiciously.

"Anyway, we've decided to date it one the thirty-first of October."

"Oh my, a All-Hallow's-Eve ball. How mysterious." James smirked at the word, that he had heard atso manytimes today.

"Yes, we're also planning it to be a sort of masked event."

"A masquerade? How exciting."

"Yes, in other words a masquerade."

"Well, I like the idea.You may schedule a decorating time and send it to me. Then, I can assist you in the preparations."

"Thank you Professor, and I'd like to add that our first Hogsmeade visit is this weekend."

"Oh, how delightful. I'm sure this would be a good time for-"

"The students to ask each other, to accompany them as a date? I'm sorry sir, but they can't do that."

"Oh and why not?"

"Well, Evans believes that it would be more enjoyable that way."

"Ah, well if you two have agreed, I won't go agianst it. I trust you two to make the right choices."

"Thank you, Professor." James smiled and got up. As he walked to the door, Dumbledore asked,

"How is Ms. Evans? I haven't seen her too much lately."

"She's doing great Professor. A lot better now that she can walk a bit."

"That's wondeful to hear. You take good care of her, now Mr. Potter. Who knows, she just might be your date even if you didn't ask her to be." With this James blushed and left Dumbledore to chuckle to Fawkes,

"And maybe,end up being more than a date."

* * *

"Okay, now a little higher," Lily instructed as April levitated the hangings across the ceiling. 

"This alright?" April asked.

"Perfect." Lily examined the rest of the hall as streamers flew across the window sils and gigantic pumpkins were placed at the center of each of the tables. It was Friday night, the day before the Hogsmeade visit and Lily had asked the March sisters to help her decorate the Great Hall.

"Well, we're all donewith the teacher's area." May announced as she and June made their decorations disappear.

"Great! By this rate, we'll be done in no time." April cried, cheerfully.

_"I'm glad James suggested to start decorating," _Lily thought to herself.

* * *

"ACHOO!" a loud sneeze echoed throughout the Quidditch playing field. 

"Catching a cold Prongs?" Sirius laughed as he and James walked back to the castle, with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. **(Quidditch team, practices.)**

"I don't think so." James said, scratching the side of his nose.

"I guess someone' thinking about you." Sirius teased. James blushed as they made their way into the Great Hall, which was beautifully decorated.

"This is turning out pretty well." James stated as the rest of the team admired the Hall.

"Thanks," Lily, May, and April said in unison. June was eating what looked like a bat cupcake. For some reason, James couldn't help butfeel depressed, as he gazed at the decorated hall.

_"She's probably meet some guy, and dance with him all night."_he thought to himself. Upon seeing the disturbed James, April decided to step in,

"Well, I think it's time for bed, see you later Lily."Then, she began pushing June and May back to Gryffindor Tower. Noticing they were one Sirius short, April bounded back in and found himeating some pasteries.

"You too Sirius." Apil grabbed Sirius' collar and began dragging him back withthem, but only after whispering to James,

"If you can't ask her to the ball, ask her outto Hogsmeade." And they left James and Lily in an awkward silence.

"Well, I guess we should get to bed too." James suggested.

"Yeah, I guess." Lily answered following him to the Head's common room.

* * *

"Serious? She said that?" Lily asked, laughing. They were dressed in their pajamas,but decided to go over some of the finer details about the party. 

"Yeah, she said that I come to see her more than all of the other students put together. Although, Madame Pomfrey and I have a sort of _thing_ between us."

"Oh, really?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I guess _I_ can't compete with Madame Pomfrey." James nearly fell off the couch when he heard this. Lily laughed histerically as James slouched on the floor, crossing his arms on the cushion and resting his head on them.

"Nah. No offense to Madame Pomfrey, but you're much prettier." James assured, making Lily slightly blush.

"Oh, am I?"

"Absolutly."

"So if I were to dress up as a troll for the ball, you wouldn't think it's me?" James raised his eyebrow to the question, and answered.

"Well, what's it matter anyway? It's not like I can't ask you to the ball." Lily suddenly looked shocked.

"So, are you saying you wouldn't even try to find me?" she said lowering her head. James saw her worry, and shot up.

"NO! NO! That's not what I meant at all. It's just... I'm sure you'll find some guy at the ball and dance with _him_." James got back on the couch and looked away.

"Well, I think I'd better go to bed. We have that visit tommorow. Good night." Lily said and began to walk to her room, when James got up and grabbed her wrist.

"Um, Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember when you said I owed you?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I was thinking.Do you want to hang out, at Hogsmeade?We could walk around, go shopping, buy lunch. My treat?" James said very fast. Lily looked both shocked and confused.

"James, what are you saying?"James took a deep breath and decided to put it as simply as possible.

"Would you like to go out with me tommorw?" It took a minute for Lily to comprehend what he had just said, before she answered,

"Um,...sure, I guess." James swore he could have died.

_"She said yes? She said yes! SHE SAID YES!" _he kept screaming in his head.

"Alright then. I'll meet you in front of the castle, while the prefects gather everyone up."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Well, good night."

"Good night."

And they both went to bed, dreaming about the next day.

* * *

**'Kay tat's tat. I'm sorri 4 leav'n u a cliff. but I need 2 keep u giz intrestd. now pleez r+r. **

**'kay luv ya, bye. KT**


	9. A Date To Remember

**Okay Nuthr chang of plans. No one is going to supervise the hogsmeade weekends, because I don't want a group of students following Lily and James. Although, James and Lily and the prefects are just going to make sure everyone gets there alright, but they're not going to follow them around, okay? So no adult supervision, oh, I'm no naughty. **

* * *

Ch 9: A Date to Remember

Lily woke up early the next morning to find her heart beating incredibly fast. She jumped out of bed and put on her robe. She then peeked outside her room, and found James wasn't up yet for his door was closed. She made a quick dash out and into the empty corridors, letting the sunshine warm her up. When she reached Gryffinfdor's Tower, she gave the password, and sprinted up to the girl's dormitory, to find April examining herself in her body length view mirror. Ever since Lily could remember, April was always the first one up, which surprised Lily at first, because she suspected girls like April, would sleep in to get their 'beauty rest.' But apparently not, for April explained that she got up early, because she had to make sure she looked perfect for the day. Lily didn't understand, for no one could see her outfit, anyway. Under all of her school robes, that is.

"Good morning, Lily. You seem tired, what'd you do? Run here?"

"Yes,." Lily stepped over and laid on her bed, out of breath.

"Woah, what's wrong? Why are you up so early?"

"April I need your help."

"Oh, what sort of help. If it's relationship help, you should ask May. If it's self-consciece help, you really should wake up June. Alhtough, my department is fashion and the looks."

"Good, because I need you to help me figure out what I'm going to wear today."

"Oh," April smirked, devishly and decidedto tease Lily a bit.

"And why would you like my help? I'm sure James would like you in anything you wear, Lily." Lily shot up, how could April have known.

"April, you wouldn't happen to have played a part in today, would you?"

"Oh, and what event might that be, my precious Lily flower?"

"You know exactly what events, my percious April."

"I do, now let me think. This wouldn't have to do with the fact that you're going out on a date with_ the_ James Potter, now would it?"

"APRIL!"

"Okay, okay, I admit. I might have given encouragement, where it was needed, but that it all. No harm in that is there? So have you any idea what you want to wear?"

"No, not the faintest clue."

"I knew it, well luckily for you, you're in the right place. Now let's start by taking a nice refreshing shower."

**

* * *

(Rewind)**

James leapt out of his bed and got changed as quietly and quickly as possible. When, he finished he grabbed his cloak, threw it over him and peeked out of his room to find the girl of his dreams, running to the portrait door, in her night robe. James smirked as he followed her out of the head's common room and through the castle. Obviously, Lily didn't suspect him, and he continued to chase her up to Gryffindor Tower, where they parted in the common room. Making sure Lily was in the girl's dormitory, James ran up to the boy's and slammed it shut. Remus woke with a start, nearly falling off his bed, while Sirius and Peter continued to daze away, although, Peter shifted from the disturbances. Once, Remus had pulled himself together, he looked at his full moon, clock and groaned.

"James, can you tell me exactly why you are up at this hour?"

"Remus, I need your help. I have this big date with Lily today, and I just think I'll mess it up, and, and…" but Remus was now wide awake with shock.

"You? You have a date with Lily? We are talking about the same Lily, right? The same Lily Evans?"

"The one and only, now will you help me?"

"Sure, but why do you need my help? Why not ask Sirius?"

"If I wake him up, he'll probably give me a hard time. Now come on, give me some advice will you?"

* * *

"I can't believe it's finally happened," April wailed through the castle later that morning.

"Neither can I. You did a great job dressing her April," May agreed, and boy did she ever. April seemed to have guessed what Lily would look best in, and chose the perfect hair style. She wore an airy brown skirt that hovered right above her knee and a tan long sleeved shirt with a black vast. April also chose a pair of brown sneakers that matched skirt's color. April had some how put her some of her hair in some kind of elegant, braided bun, with the rest flowing to her shoulders, and letting a few braids mix with the strands.

"Yeah April, thanks." Lily was about give April a hug, but she back off,

"No, no, no. You mustn't do anything that will mess up the _look_. One falter and the whole image could be ruined, put your welcome," she scolded while brushing away a hair strand from Lily's face. Lily smiled, and they continued to the Great Hall, where they met a small girl waiting for them by the doors.

"Excuse me, are you May March?"

"I'm May March," May stated, walking forward.

"I was told to give this to you," the girl announced and gave her an envelope, with an enchanted heart in the top left corner. May took it, and the girl left, but not before glaring at Lily, who was taken back. May opened it, and then slapped her hand across her mouth.

"What's it say, May?" April teased, peeking over her shoulder, but May thrust the letter into her robe pocket.

"Um, I've got to go do something, okay guys. I'll meet you at the front doors." And without another word, she dashed off.

"What was that?" Lily asked in confusion, although April smirked.

"Oh, nothing just has to do with a certain prefect we all know and _love_." Lily smiled, for now she knew what the letter could be.

* * *

After having breakfast, James continued to pace by the entrance doors, waiting for his date.

"_Okay James. This is it. She finally says yes, so you better not mess anything up. But what if I do? What if I mess up, and she'll never want to speak to me again? What if I accidentally spill some butter beer on her, and she snaps at me?"_ And the worrying continued. As Remus watched his distressed friend walk back and forth, he was making himself extremely dizzy. He shook it off, and stopped James in his tracks.

"Nervous? James?" Remus teased, James was about to say 'yes,' but gaped.

"Me? Nervous? HA! Don't make me laugh Remus, ha. If you think for one second I'm nervous, then you don't know me at all," James lied quickly, although Remus saw right through it.

"Hi there Lily," Remus greeted, which through James into a jumping frenzy.

"Oh god, she's here. How do I look Remus? Is my hair staying put. Oh shoot, is that a blob of jelly on my robe? She's probably think I'm a slob. I know I'll go make a quick change. No wait, there's no time. Plus, she'll know something's wrong, and probably want to cancel the whole thing, because she thinks I don't want to go out with her. Although, that's a total lie, seeing as I've asked her out since forever…"

"James, James, I was only joking. Calm down. It'll be fine. The prefects won't be here until after breakfast, and neither will Lily. So you can relax." James sighed, the hugest sigh he's ever done, and looked at Remus scolding.

"That was a low and dirty trick Moony, a total Padfoot move."

"Hey, I couldn't help it. The way you were walking around in circles, like a lost pup, it was classic. You must really like her don't you?" The question caught James off guard. Of course he'd say yes, but something stopped him. His hesitation scarred Remus into saying,

"Well? You do like her, don't you?" James was in a state of panic. Of course he liked her, but something about that seemed wrong. It didn't make any sense but it just sounded _wrong_. Upon noticing James' pause, Remus changed the subject.

"Also, I want to say sorry for the other night James. You know, when Lily and May…"

"No, don't apologize; it's not your fault. You weren't yourself."

"Yeah, but if you hadn't been there, I can only imagine what I would've done. So I'm sorry for scarring you."

"Hey, it's no big. Let's just forget about it."

"Ok."

"Although, I wonder what May would say if she found out, her _boyfriend_ nearly killed her best friend."

"She'd probably…" but then the question sunk in, and Remus blushed a deep crimson.

"James!"

"Well, you do like her don't you?" Remus didn't hesitate like James did, but said,

"Yeah, I guess. I mean she's pretty cool, so why wouldn't I like her."

"Well, I can't give you a reason for you not to like her, but I can think of loads of reasons for her not to like you." James laughed at his own joke, while Remus smirked in irritation.

"James, you've got a butter stain on your arm."

"WHERE!"

* * *

"So you ready for today, Lily?" April asked, teasingly, as they ate their breakfast.

"I guess. Thanks for helping me out this morning, April. I don't know what I'd do with out you," Lily thanked, while hugging her best friend.

"Probably live a dull, yet peaceful life," June murmured, making June pout.

"I'm not that annoying, am I?"

"The only time your not is when you close your mouth, which happens by the way never happens."

"I can so keep my mouth shut, but why would I want to."

"Whatever you say April, whatever you say." April's long bronze trestles sprung out, and she zipped her mouth.

"Here we go again," Lily sighed in amusement. Every year, June would be able to shut April up, but it never lasted more than a day. Lily looked over to May, who had just sat down and was starring dreamily at her goblet. Lily smiled mischievously and asked, "How about you May, any special _dates_ for you today?"

"Actually, yes. I've got some plans for today."

"Oh, and may I ask, who with?" Knowing May wouldn't lie to her, Lily was in complete shock when May answered,

"Sure it's…" Lily's jaw dropped, and April spit out her juice and hollered,

"HIM!"

* * *

As James and Remus watched the prefects coming along with the rest of the school, James felt his stomach twist and turn.

"I don't see her, Remus. What if she doesn't want to go out with me now? What if…" but Remus didn't seem to be listening. Instead, he his mouth was plopped wide open. James looked at what Remus was starring at and shook his head in disbelief. There was May, holding hands with Eric! James just couldn't believe it. Innocent May, playing around, flirtatiously, with Eric's fingers. James just couldn't believe it. Something must have gone wrong. Why in blue blazes would she go out with him, when she knew perfectly well, what happened between him and Lily. James was in a complete state of shock, that he didn't notice Lily, April and June coming over to them.

"Scary, huh?" Lily asked, calmly. James turned to see April looking furious, and June looking disappointed.

"You knew?"

"We just found out. She told us right before we got here." James didn't know what to say, but Lily looked more disturbed than Remus, who was looking deeply hurt.

"How, could she… why would she… what in her right mind made her say yes, to that, that, argh!" April stammered.

"Well, we can't do much about it, so…," Sirius said, suddenly appearing, "you two better get to the front, or we won't be able to leave." He directed to Lily and James.

"Oh, yeah, Right," James agreed, grabbing Lily's elbow and pulled her away.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" James asked. The whole crowd stood in a huddle waiting to be excused, after Filtch dismissed them.

"Okay, then. Let's go," and with that, James opened the door, and they were off.

* * *

"Guys, I don't think May would approve of us spying on her," James mentioned, as the group followed May and Eric into the village. They had spent almost the entire morning trailing them in and out of the stores, and still they couldn't find anything, _wrong._ Beside May going out with a total jerk.

"Hush, James. I can't hear them," April scolded, and the group inched around the corner. James sighed, in defeat. Here he was, spending a gorgeous day with a gorgeous girl, sneaking around with his friends, as if they were playing hide-and-go-seek. Not to mention, he was his first date with Lily Evans, and he sure didn't want it to be his last.

"Um, I think May will be fine." Wrong answer, April and, surprisingly Lily, turned to glare at him, making him shut up.

"FINE? SHE'S ON A DATE WITH THE MOST ARROGANT GUY AT HOGWARTS, AND YOU THINK THAT'S FINE? NOW SHUT UP, I CAN'T HEAR THEM," April hissed, angrily. James looked suspiciously at her, how could they even hear what's going on? They were more than 10 ft away from them. Although, Remus seemed also concentrated on hearing what the two had to say, although he was just as equally annoyed with the noises behind him.

"_Luckly him, he has great hearing,"_ James thought sarcastically, but immediately regretted it. He wasn't lucky at all. Here _he _was, just 10 ft away from the girl he's liked, watching her date some other guy.

"_I know exactly how he feels." _

Seeing the sudden disturbance on his best friend's face, Sirius coughed loudly which really ticked April off.

"Jeez, if you guys can't be _quiet, _just shut up."

"You know we can't do that, April. I mean, we are bored and all," Sirius teased.

"Well, if you're so bored, go and entertain yourselves then. We'll meet you guys at the castle," Remus ordered.

"Okay," Sirius agreed and pushed James and Lily off to another part of the village.

* * *

"_I had imagined this date to be a bit more cheerful but,"_ James sighed. He and Lily split up from the group so they could be alone. Not that he was complaining or anything, but he had hoped Lily would forget the whole Eric and May thing. Then, a thought struck him. He then moved his arm around Lily's waist, and began reaching for something on the other side. Lily was brought out of her daze, by his sudden action, and chuckled,

"James, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Lily was about to remove his arm, but was too late. He drew his arm back and cried triumphantly. In his hand was Lily's purse, carrying all of her things, including her money.

"Hey!" Lily cried, as she tried retrieving her stolen item.

"I don't think so Evans. I told you it would be my treat, so I don't expect you to spend a single knut."

"James, give it back. Now," Lily laughed, while jumping over him now, to reach him. As she continued to jump, she accidentally took hold of James' shoulder and hoisted herself up.

"Got it," she cried, but was taken by surprise when James' fingers took hold of hers, and he placed a warm, quick kiss on her frozen lips. At the feel of his touch, Lily's legs collapsed under her, and leaned against James, with him losing his balance. The two stumbled backwards down the hill rolling in the newly fallen leaves. When they stopped at the base, James was holding at Lily's waist protectively, and she was on top of him, her red hair tickling his face. When they realized the position they were in, they laughed happily, and helped each other stand up.

"Well, we certainly are a pair aren't we?"

"Us, a pair, you _must_ be joking." Lily said sarcastically. For a minute James would have believe her, but then noticed she hadn't let go of his hand still. Not wanting to let go, he didn't mention it to her, and the two walked around Hogsmeade holding hand, teasing each other about their lives.

"_Now this is what I'm talking about."_

* * *

"What do you think they're saying," April asked, as she and Remus sat under an oak tree a few ft away from May and Eric. Seeing May giggle at something Eric said, he somewhat growled,

"I don't know, but I don't like it." April turned to him, and asked,

"You really like her huh?" Remus blinked out of his glare and sighed,

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, maybe, _a lot_. So why not go and tell her?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I want to know what she sees in _him_? I want to know why n earth did she agree to go on a date with him," Remus roared, clutching his fingers into a fist. April looked at his hands and noticed they were bleeding.

"REMUS!" Remus stopped and released his grasp.

"Sorry, April, I didn't mean to scare you." April ignored him and took out her wand. After cleaning the cuts up, bandage strips flew out of her wand tip, and wrapped around his knuckles.

"Thanks," Remus said, flexing out his fingers, again, April ignored him, but this time she was looking at something else. Across from them, the girl that they had met that morning was hidden among the nearest bush, starring at May and Eric.

"It seems like we aren't the only ones spying on May and Eric, come on," April commanded and grabbed Remus' hand and they rushed to the girl.

There seemed to be some commotion somewhere beyond her and Eric, and May was curious what was causing the ruckus that was disturbing her oh-so-perfect date with Eric. Then she saw it, or who was more like it. She looked up to see April and Remus running to a bush, holding hands! Then, something in May made her snap. She felt dizzy and confused. All morning she had felt light headed and airy, but those feelings seemed to have dissolved when she saw April and Remus.

"Argh," May groaned in pain. Eric looked suspiciously at her and noticed what she had just seen.

"Uh, let's go May, I'm sure you're feeling cold, aren't you?" Eric said, _testingly._

Something inside her, told her to obey and say 'Yes, I sure am, Eric. How about we share a butter beer?" but something else was triggering her to yell, 'No, get away from me. Why are you even standing next to me?' But no matter how hard she tried, she just grabbed her head in pain. Eric now looked terrified.

* * *

"Who are you, and what are you doing watching our friends?" April demanded to the girl, who shot up from surprise.

"Some friends you are? Spying on them like that. At least as a stalker, I have a good enough reason to defend myself," the girl sniggered. Now April was furious.

"You better fess up twerp. Now why are you stalking them, and what was that letter that you gave May this morning?"

"Letter," Remus asked.

"Yes, she delivered a letter to May right before breakfast, and that's… when she started acting weird." April rounded to the girl, to find Remus towering over the girl and looking extremely furious.

"What did the letter say?" he snarled. The girl looked truly terrified, and searched for a way out, and luckly, there was.

"Oh, my gosh!" she yelled and pointed over to where Eric was standing up, and May was, lying on the ground clutching her head. Instantly, Remus dashed over and bent over to see if she was hurt. April looked over for a minute, giving the girl a chance to run for it. Then she rounded to Eric and roared,

"What did you do?" He didn't answer. Then, Remus grabbed him by the collar, and shoved him into the tree.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER O'BRYAN?" He still didn't answer.

"Forget about him Remus. May needs help," April ordered.

Remus then jerked his head into the tree, and Eric fell to the ground unconscious. Then he lifted May into his arms and dashed with April back to the castle.

* * *

"Let's go in here," James mentioned as he and Lily continued walking past the shops.

"Zonko's?" Lily asked, as they stepped in.

"Hold on a minute. I want to introduce you to someone." And with that James left her to look around. While examining some objects that seemed familiar to her, a handsome brown wizard, around the age of 20 greeted her.

"Ah, hello, hello and welcome, my, my, such a pretty customer, I say girl what's your name?"

"Um, it's Lily." And with that a bouquet of Lily's appeared in her arms. Lily smiled and noticed a card. When she read it, she sighed,

"Let me guess, I name joke huh?" Lily asked the man.

"What do you mean?" She turned the card over and one it read, 'ROSE.'

The man laughed, happily, with Lily joining him.

"Cut it off, Zonko, and stop hitting on Lily." James chuckled and came out from behind the man. The man laughed and hugged James like a bear.

"Nice to see you too, James my boy. Now by Lily, you wouldn't mean the same _Lily Evans_ who has an ambition to put my best customer out of buying, now would you?"

"The one and only, and take off that stupid mask. I hate it." Lily looked confused until the man pulled off what looked like his face, but was really a paper mask, and suddenly the young man in front of her disappeared and was replaced with an aged wizard with ruffled grey hair, growing around his head like a mane.

"Ha, ha, Could always be able to see right through my jokes, eh James my boy."

"Well, they are a bit out of style, better luck next time." The tease, led Zonko into an insulted frenzy. As Lily watched the two argue of what was considered a real joke, Lily gazed at the mask, Zonko had on. Zonko noticed this and sniggered,

"Ms. Evans, I think I have some items in the back that you might like to check out. Yes, yes, yes, come with me, please." He began pushing Lily to a back room, with the sign, 'Watch out for the dragon!' When, James tried to follow, Zonko tapped him with his wand and an explosion boomed right in James' face.

"Sorry James, this is only between me and the girl. But don't worry; I won't do anything _bad_ to her." And with that he disappeared behind a curtain.

"ZONKO!"

* * *

"Ah, that James Potter, quite the spiritual youth wouldn't you say?"

"Maybe a bit too much spiritual youth, but anyway what were the items you liked to show me."

"Well, I've heard from the grapevine that Hogwarts is having a masquerade, but no one has ever thought of coming into a joke shop to come for a mask, so I am flattered enough to show you my best masks."

"Oh, thank you, but I also need an outfit."

"Oh, pish, didn't you see me earlier? My masks don't just cover the face; they cover you from head to toe. So you don't have to worry about buying an outfit too, so…" but he was cut off short, for Lily had just given him a huge hug.

"Thank you Zonko." Zonko smiled to himself and stated,

"It's no wonder why James has had a _thing_ for you, Ms. Evans." Lily stepped back and blushed.

"I'm not that great at all, really. So I can't understand why…"

"He'd want you? Well, there are so many things he's told me about you, that I can't choose which one is a better reason. There's you being beautiful and all, which by the way even a blind man can see that. In both body and soul, which by the way, he gave no justice. You're much prettier than he described you. Plus, there' how you are so smart and intelligent, that you were top of you year too. There' also, that you seemed to be the only gal who hadn't fallen for him. Which by the way, I think is a bit healthy for him .Having you damsels drooling over us guys is just not civil. Anyway, there's more to list, but I'd run out of breath and time. So, does that answer you're question?" Lily starred, even a joke shop keeper could tell how James liked her, but Lily herself just wouldn't accept it.

"So, here we go. My best masks." Zonko led her to a huge wall full of masks of different colors and shapes. Each one seemed to have a certain style or theme. Although there was one, that caught Lily's eye. Not to mention the note that was placed by it.

"Zonko, is this true. What this mask can do, is it true?" Zonko came over and chuckled,

"Well, you seemed to have a little prankster spirit in you too, Ms. Evans. Yes, what this note says is true." After a minute of hesitation, Lily cried,

"I'll take it!" Zonko smiled and nodded. When, Lily reached toward her pouch, she remembered,

"Shoot, I forgot James' has my purse, and he won't let me buy anything myself."

"Then, it's my treat or rather my trick."

"But, what about your business?"

"I'll be fine. If you continue to take the kid's pranks away, they can always come to buy some more. So you'll actually be helping my business." Lily hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek before putting the mask in her vast pocket and running out of the room. Zonko smiled, and rubbed his cheek.

* * *

When he finally left the room, Lily had gone out, and James was looking annoyed. So Zonko decided to tease him a bit,

"Ah, she has the kiss of an angel. You're pretty lucky Mr. Potter. What I would give to have my youth again and have a gal like that." James glared suspiciously at Zonko and asked,

"Zonko what did you do?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing, but I must say, best keep a firm grip on that one James. She's quite a keeper."

"Yeah, I've known that much longer than you Zonko. Well, catch you later."

"Okay, well bye, bye then." And he stepped outside to watch the two walk back up to the castle laughing and smiling.

"_I mean it James, she's a real keeper."_

**

* * *

OH how do u like? 2 short? i kno, but it's still gr8, right? Sure it is. Well keep review'n + stay tund 4 the nex ch we'll find out what Lily bought and what's going to happn 2 May. Also it'll be 'bout the masquerade 2 so, hehehe. I'm so naughty.**

**ALSO HAPPI HALLOWEEN!**

**'kay luv ya, bye. KT**


	10. Are You Okay?

**hey it's me + the l8z ch. sorri 2 keep u w8'n. writtrz block. ok Njoy.**

* * *

Lily and James dashed up to the Hospital Wing, as fast as their feet could run. They had walked into the Great Hall, making sure everyone had gotten back safe and sound, when they noticed April and Remus weren't there to meet them. Sirius had suggested devilishly they might have gone out, but James stopped him and asked the teachers if they had seen them. Apparently they had come an hour before he and the rest of the group arrived, Remus carrying May in his arms. As Lily opened the door to the Hospital Wing, she gasped, as she saw May lying down her face as white as the blanket sheets. Lily came over, and found April kneeling on the floor, June sitting on the bed opposite her. Remus was sitting on a chair, his hands unclenching and clenching themselves. James came over and asked,

"How's she doing?" Remus was startled and turned around,

"She's doing better, at least I think so."

"That's good to hear. So what happened?" Lily asked.

"We're not sure. We followed them, and then we met up with that bratty girl, and then we saw May on the ground…" April stuttered.

"Hold on, what girl?" James cut her off.

"The girl we met this morning?" Lily cut in, April nodded. Then, May stirred and the group whirled to watch her open her eyes and sit up.

"Careful," April stated, as she helped May sit straight.

"Where am I?" May mumbled.

"Do you remember anything, May?" June asked.

"I remember going to meet Remus and then… after that, it's all a blur."

"Meet me?" Remus asked questioningly. May snapped her head at him and gapped. It was obvious that she didn't know he was there, until now, for she turned around, her face a deep crimson. April looked her sister over and coughed, catching everyone's attention.

"Well, I think we sisters should have a talk. So if you all can please give us some privacy, I'd be very grateful." Suddenly, April gathered James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily in a bundle and shoved them to the door.

"But what about May," Lily and Remus asked in unison

"We'll come and bring you guys up later. Bye." And with that, she gave a great shove and sent them all tumbling on top of each other in a pile. She slammed the door right in their face, leaving them completely speechless.

* * *

"That was odd," James stated as they walked up to Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, well, April's always been an odd sort of girl," Lily giggled as they stepped through the portrait hole. As they made their way towards the couch, Remus froze. He glared hard and cold at the back of some younger year's head. Lily was taken back by his next action, which was storming towards the girl, and lifted her up by the collar.

"Okay, start talking!" he hissed at her.

"Remus," Lily cried, in a mere whisper, hoping not to draw too much attention, but raised her voice when she took another glance,

"It's you!" The girl looked at them skeptically, but avoided looking directly at them. Then, when James got a closer look at the girl, he blurted,

"What have you done now?" The girl now looked horrified with James' attention on her, but it only lasted a minute. Even though he didn't understand a word what his friends were saying, Sirius knew some eyes were watching them closely.

"Hey mates; we should probably do this somewhere else." The trio looked over their shoulders and saw most people looking at them, and nodded. Not letting the girl go, Remus dragged her along, despite her protests,

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? PUT ME DOWN!" They only stopped when they were out of the common room and into an empty classroom.

"You're all mad, you know that? Picking on some defenseless 3rd year, I should report you to Professor Mc Gonagall," the girl screamed as they threw her into a desk.

"Be my guest. While we're at it, I should probably report the time I caught you sneaking around the Head's common room," James threatened.

"And how you seem to be part of what's been happening lately?" Lily added.

"It doesn't stop there. I should also mention, your weird behavior while stalking O'Bryan and May," Remus finished, but the girl shot back at him.

"Well maybe, I should report you punching another student. HA, how do you like them apples?"

"Why would you report me for that? What do you hate me or something?" Remus asked.

"Partly yes, although, it's mainly because of whom you hit."

"And who exactly did I hit, hm? Let me tell you, it was a guy who deserved it."

"He didn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve the kind of treatment you pieces of filth give him."

"Why are defending him, him, O'Bryan?" James asked, suspiciously.

"Because… I have my reasons."

"And those reasons would be? Please tell me, I'd love to know."

"I bet you would, wouldn't you Potter," a sickening voice answered from the door. The group turned and saw Eric leaning against the door post.

"O'Bryan, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to see how May was doing. Although, I guess she's not with you guys is she?" With his blood boiling with anger, Remus charged at him and held him high.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" he growled menacingly. James and Sirius were shocked at Remus' sudden strength, and grabbed his arms back.

"Stop it Moony, Calm down," Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't Moony, he's not worth it," James added, which seemed to calm Remus down. Once he had collected himself, Eric glanced over at Lily, and winked,

"How's it going Lily?" This time James' face burned a deep red, and he punched Eric's face against the wall.

"JAMES!" Lily cried in horror as Eric wiped off some blood from his lip, his eye turning a nasty shade of purple. James shook his fist, and unclenched his fingers. Remus on the other hand was furious.

"Why didn't you let me have a go at him?"

"Sorry," James said, but Remus gave him a high-five none the less.

"Eric!" the girl screamed and rushed over to Eric who shot up and threatened,

"You'll pay for that Potter."

"Really, how so, it's not like you can hurt me O'Bryan," James replied coolly.

"There's more than one way to skin a cat. Especially ones with red hair," Eric sneered, turning to Lily, which made James extremely nervous. After that Eric left, with the girl following him, but not before sticking her tongue out to them.

* * *

"What do you think he'll do?" Sirius asked solemnly as the four of them sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for the March sisters.

"I don't know Padfoot, but it can't be good," James answered, tightening his hold around Lily's waist. At the moment, Lily was sitting on the floor in James lap, her head resting on his chest, as his arms wrapped around her waist. Suddenly, the portrait door opened and the three March sisters walked in.

"May," Both Lily and Remus cried in unison, but April stopped them in their tracks.

"She needs rest," was all she said, as they watched June bring May up to the girl's dormitory.

"What happened?" Lily asked worried, as April led her back to the couch. Remus stayed rooted at the bottom of the girl's dormitory, starring up at the door at the top.

"She's fine, just a bit shaken up. Come over her Remus, I need to show you something," April ordered firmly. Remus took one more glance at the door, and then came to join them.

"Remus, you didn't write this, did you?" April asked, pulling out a piece of parchment from her robe pocket. The group crammed together to read the parchment over Remus' shoulder. Lily recognized the letter, as he read it out loud:

_**May**_

**_I need to talk to you before you leave for Hogsmeade. I know we're the best of friends, but I feel we could be more. Please meet me in front of the portrait of the village girl in the grapevines on the third floor._**

_**Remus**_

Lily starred at the letter, her mouth open wide. Sirius looked over at Remus, and asked,

"You didn't write this, did you?" Remus' face began to turn a slight pink as he stashed the letter in his pocket.

"No, I didn't. What makes you think that?"

"Well, obviously, the fact that you like May says enough. Then again, you could always write that fun." Remus blushed, and turned away.

"Remus, are you trying to say, you don't like May?" Lily asked, fearing for the worst. Then Remus twirled on her, grabbing her by the shoulders and shouted,

"Of course I love her, but just because you love someone doesn't mean you go off and write, embarrassing, gushy notes to them. Admitting your feelings to them on paper doesn't appeal to me to be the best way to say it. I mean, if you loved James, would you go off and write him a letter explaining how you feel? Hm, would you?" Lily shook her head slowly, starring deep into Remus terrifying eyes.

"No, but…"

"What? You don't love James is that it, Lily. Is that the reason you wouldn't write to him how you feel, because you don't even have any feelings for him to write about?"

"No! That's not what I meant at all. That's not it at all…" Lily answered, her voice trembling. April saw this, and snapped,

"Hey, knock it off. She didn't mean it that way." But Remus continued, danger revealing in his eyes.

"Then, how do you think you should tell someone how you feel, Lily, how?" Soon tears began forming in her eyes, from the tight grip Remus had on her wrists. James clearly saw this and began irritated. He stepped forward, and slapped Remus off of Lily, taking her in his arms.

"Stop it, Remus!" But James could tell something was wrong with his friend, it was that time. Remus rushed forward at Lily, but Sirius held him back.

"I'm still waiting Lily? How would you tell someone that you love them? Oh, wait you wouldn't know, because you wouldn't even know if you loved them at all!" This hit Lily hard in the chest. She pulled out of James' arms, and dashed up the stairs, ignoring the protests downstairs.

"Lily!" James cried, trying to follow her, but the stairs turned into a slide under his feet.

"Ah," James cried in surprise as he slid back down.

"Bloody stairs," James cursed under his breath and turned to Remus.

"What the bloody hell was that Remus? Why did you have to go and snap at Lily for?" but Remus wasn't listening, he was twitching in Sirius' arms, and turning from side to side.

"Remus?" Sirius hollered, as he struggled to hold onto Remus. Remus began to clutch his fists so tight, he made them bleed, and his face shown with an expression of pain and frustration. Then it hit him and James. They looked at each other and dashed to the portrait door.

"Hey what gives," April cried as she watched them leave. James stopped and turned back to her,

"Um, Remus is sick… so we have to go. Tell Lily I'll to see tomorrow, okay? Thanks April," James called back, leaving her to stand their speechless.

"Sick?"

* * *

"Now Lily, I'm sure Remus didn't mean it," June comforted as she stroked Lily hair, as she cried softly. May had just fallen asleep, when Lily came bursting in, crying her heart out.

"He sounded like he did," Lily sniffled as she sat up.

"Well, maybe he was just worried about May. Maybe he was distracted. I'm sure he didn't know exactly what he was saying."

"But…"

"Look, why don't you stay here tonight. I can tell you're exhausted."

"Yeah, I really am. Are you sure you don't mind me spending the night?"

"It's fine. You can borrow some pajamas, or you can whip some up yourself, your choice."

"Thanks June. Maybe some sleep is all I need." As Lily let the tiredness wash over her, she didn't know that someone else was in for a restless night.

**

* * *

i kno i kno 2 short but the nex 1 is cum'n up soon so pleez continu read'n+ pleez review**

**'kay luvs ya, bi. KT**


	11. The Party that Transformed into a Ball

**Hey evri 1? Howz it bin? Ok here's the nex ch sorri 2 keep u waiting**

* * *

James and Sirius rushed across the grounds, carrying their friend as he yowled in pain and frustration. James looked back, behind them feeling a pair of steel eyes watching over them, following them, but he shook of the feeling. Once at their secret hiding place the two boys let go of their friend, who went wild. He grabbed the nearest piece of furniture and through it against the wall, with unbelievable strength.

"Calm down, Moony," James hollered, blocking his eyes from the bits of wood flying around.

"Why should I, I feel so… ARGH!" Remus let out a loud, angry growl. And with that, he threw himself, slamming into the wall hard enough to make the ceiling above them shake. Sirius leapt at him, holding him down, as Remus struggled to get loose. He snapped at James' hand, when he tried to come close.

"Don't come near me. Trying to pet me, as if you're helping me, some friend you are."

"I am your friend Moony."

"Then, why did you stop me?"

"Because, you had no right to go and lash out on Lily."

"Lily this, Lily that. She's all you ever talk about. She's all you've ever care about. But guess what? She doesn't care about you, you heard her."

"No, I heard you shout that. You scared her Moony."

"Well, it seems like she's not the only one I've scared today, is she James? No. I scared you didn't I? I'm scaring you now, admit it."

"No, Moony, you could never scare me, you're my pal."

"Well, I guess it was _my _question I asked earlier seemed to have scared you. Remember, about you liking her, although you didn't answer. So I guess you really don't like her. She was just a bed buddy for you huh?"

"She's not my bed buddy, Moony. And for your information…" but he was cut off. Remus began twitching fiercely, and his clothes began to rip.

"Sirius let him go, we have to get him away from here," James' ordered, backing away, preparing to change. Sirius, too, pulled out his own wand and held it high as he jumped off his friend and backed off too. Soon a lonely howl filled the room…

**

* * *

(Rewind)**

"Did you see them," asked a devilish voice. A black figure came over to her and gazed out the window, smirking.

"Yes, I did. And I believe this will come quite handy for my little scheme."

"Have you given your report, back to the Dark Lord?"

"No, I haven't done anything yet to Dumbledore, that would please him."

"When do you plan to attack?"

"Hopefully soon, I've already succeeded in one of my phases."

"Well, it_ better_ be soon. Or else he'll have our heads, instead of theirs."

* * *

The crunching of leaves echoed throughout the Dark Forest, as the beast roamed the woods, slashing anything in its path. Beside it followed a huge dog, and a stag, their eyes never leaving the wolf. As they raced about, the stag's mind was the farthest from the woods, and at the castle. From time to time, the wolf would change onto another path, but the dog and stag directed him back on track. And the same pattern continued throughout the entire night.

* * *

"Okay, so tell me again. Everything, just became… blank?" a concerned voice whispered softly. It was way into the night, but the three still had so much to talk about.

"Yeah, it was weird. One minute I'm in the castle, standing in the hallway. Then, I'm suddenly in the Hospital Wing."

"Well, we can definitely say things have become a lot weirder. Considering you went on a date with _him_, and you didn't even know."

"Tell me about it." They all stopped, catching their breath when they heard movement from under the sheets in a bed across from them.

"She's fine. Still dreaming, I think."

"Lucky her, I can't sleep. I'm too nervous." The three sat in silence, until one suggested,

"Do you think we should…?"

"Now, we agreed we wouldn't. Besides, we can't keep depending on that choice to solve all of our problems," a firm voice confronted the two. The others looked shamefully away, as the other sighed.

"Look, let's wait a little longer. See what happens, and if _he_ does to do anything, we'll be ready for him."

* * *

When, the clock strung two o'clock am, James pushed the great doors open. The lights were all burnt out, but he could see a faint picture of the Great Hall. He helped Sirius heave Remus inside, but felt too weak to drag him up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Let's just sleep in the Head's room. I'm sure Lily won't mind," James suggesting, laying Remus down for a bit.

"Yeah, that sounds fine," Sirius agreed in a moan. So it was settled. The two made it slowly to the Heads, where they spent the rest of the night, sound asleep in the front room.

* * *

Early the next morning, Remus woke up to find himself lying in the Heads' common room, between his best friends. Then he noticed James' was stirring until he became fully awake.

"Hey, Moony, all better now?"

"Yeah a lot, Say how were things last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember, but I was just making sure if it was real. Lily must hate me now."

"Nah, she could never hate you. She could hate me, but she could never hate you."

"I hope you're right. Say, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Moony."

"Did I really scare you, when I asked whether you liked Lily? I mean, it was just a question, but I didn't want you to take it the wrong way."

"Well…, to tell you the truth. You're question got me thinking and I have an answer now, a much better one than yesterday's."

"Oh, really, and what is it?"

"I don't like her." Remus looked confused, until James added,

"I love her."

* * *

"Feel better?" April asked, as she, her sisters and Lily made their way down to breakfast, along with the rest of the school.

"Yeah April, I'm fine. Thanks," Lily assured, hugging her best friend and May pat Lily's hair while June smiled kindly. Once at the Great Hall the four girls found seats and weren't too long joined with some friends.

"Good morning ladies," Sirius boomed, kissing April on the cheek, catching her off guard. Lily smiled, as well as May, but she turned away when her twinkling eyes caught Remus' tired ones. Remus caught the nervous glance from his dear friend and sighed out of worry. May, who had heard all about the night's events, gave him a worried look and continued eating her breakfast.

"_First, last night with Lily, and now, today with May. What else could go wrong?"_ he worried. He then straightened up and announced to the group.

"I'm not that hungry, I think I'm going to take a stroll out by the lake. I'll see you guys later," he assured his friends and bounded off. May's eyes filled with regret, while Lily's were full of confusion. James noticed both girl's attitude towards his best friend and didn't like it one bit. And as he watched his friends eat in silence, he decided to do something about it that afternoon.

* * *

"Hey May, what's up? Have you seen Lily?" James asked when he saw May sitting by the fire, just starring deeply at the flames.

"No, sorry James. You just missed her."

"Oh, well. Hey can I talk to you?"

"Um, sure." James came over and made himself comfortable in the chair before asking quite seriously,

"So what happened at breakfast, you now, with Remus? I've never seen you acting so awkward towards him."

"Well, James, you can't blame me for feeling… torn, between him and… you know, Lily. April told me all about what had happened. So…"

"So you thought it would just be ok to ignore him?" At this May snapped, which was really unlike her, so it took James by surprise.

"NO, I wasn't ignoring him, it was just… I thought…" but May knew she couldn't lie to James about what that.

"Yes, I guess I did ignore him. And I feel awful now, really I do. But I don't know what to do. Until Lily and him patch things up, I think I'll just feel awkward, toward both of them." James watched closely as May turned her head and starred into the fire, a look of longing burning in her eyes.

"You like him don't you?" The question caught May off guard, causing her to blush a deep crimson.

"Well, yes, I admire him."

"But dare I say, you love him?" This time, her cheeks turned brighter than the flames.

"I... it's… what I mean to say is…" but she was too flabbergasted. No words would come out. Instead she left him, a smile creeping on his face about his achievement in finding out something that could come in handy later on, but for now, he had to find Lily. Where ever she was.

* * *

Remus sat quietly under the huge willow tree, starring off into the distance. Watching some people throw rocks into the lake, probably trying to annoy the monster living within. It was then when he noticed two sisters walking on the other side of the lake, one laughing happily at the other's comment. He sighed as he lay down against the tree's trunk.

"_I wonder what she thinks of me now, probably that I'm a freak. Oh god what have I done?" _He closed his eyes solemnly, feeling the breeze brush along his bangs. Not noticing the answer to his problems was sitting on the other side, of the very same tree.

"_It must have been what I said, although I didn't expect him to take it so harshly. I only thought of it as a suggestion, but, to him, I guess it was more. Much more_," Lily thought in worry. Her teeth began to chatter as the wind blew stronger against her, so she got up, but tripped on one of the huge roots.

"Ahh!" she cried falling, right into the lap of all of her worries.

"Lily!"

"Remus!"

He helped her up, surprisingly gently and asked,

"Are you hurt?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Did I hurt _you_?"

"I'm all right, don't worry about me." After making sure they were both hurt free, they both cried,

"I'm sorry!" They looked shocked at the other person's confession, and asked,

"Why are you sorry?" Remus stopped himself before answering to let Lily go first,

"Well, what I said last night, it seemed to have an effect on you, so I'm really sorry." Remus' eyes darkened, but assured,

"It wasn't what you said. It was… let's just say I had to let out some anger I had bottled up."

"Oh, okay." So now it was Lily's turn to ask,

"Why are you sorry?"

"Well, after my fuming session, I was told I had startled you. Maybe even hurt you?" Remus looked down at Lily's wrists that were swollen and pink. She followed his gaze and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"I'm fine, really. So since we're both sorry, let's just forget about the whole thing shall we?" she smiled sweetly. Remus chuckled at her ability to lighten the mood so quickly, but couldn't argue with the idea.

"Sure, why not? After all, with the way things are going, I have a feeling we'll be having a lot more of our little chats."

"Oh, so you're that insecure about May?" This seemed to have stung Remus, which Lily caught quickly, but Remus didn't want to spoil things so he shot back teasing,

"Well, I'm sure you'll have many questions about James as well." Lily thought about this for a second and asked,

"Since we're on that topic, can I ask you a question Remus?"

"Sure."

"Um, do you know what James will be wearing to the party Wednesday?" **(Okay, today is Sunday, and in three days is the party. Also Remus has to transform every night week)** Remus looked at her skeptically and cried,

"Lily how could you?"

"How could I what?"

"Ask about what he's going to wear? You know the rules, you made them."

"Technically, James made them."

"Okay, but still you're breaking the rules. I would've expected better from our Head Girl."

"Oh, don't give me that, Remus. I know how much you're dying to know what May's wearing." Remus turned away blushing, causing Lily to giggle. Then, when he looked back at her, she noticed it, pain and tiredness in his eyes shown brightly from the reminder of the party.

"Remus what's wrong?" Lily asked turning to look him straight in the eyes. He looked ill and sickly. He had to get to the Hospital Wing.

"I'm fine Lily, just tired. Also, I don't think I'll be able to come to the party, that's all."

"WHAT!"

"Something's come up. My mum is sick again and I have to go help her around the house," he lied, guilt burning in her voice.

"You're mum's sick again? That's strange. I thought she had just gotten over her sickness just last month." Remus was both impressed and worried at Lily's memory, and lied,

"Did I say mum, I mean my aunt sorry. Yeah you're right, my mum got over her sickness, sorry. Just a little light headed."

"Oh, well are you sure your uncle can't look after her, or someone else?"

"Sorry, no one. My uncle's always away on business, so it's just her and her, um, cat… Mr. Bubbles." Lily looked at him confusion written all over her face, not noticing the bubbles foaming on the lake's surface.

"That's… an odd name, but oh well. It can't be helped. When will you be back?"

"Uh, surely next week. My relatives need me, but they know I need to go back to school some time."

"Well, that's good to hear. We'll miss you at the party. Especially May."

"Although, I'm sure you'll be too busy dancing with James to be worrying about little old me." Seconds few into minutes.

"Are you sure you can't tell me?" she asked quietly, turning him on into a fit of laughter.

* * *

That night, the boys sat in the dormitory, two of them playing chess, while the other two were talking about Quidditch tactics.

"You're wrong Padfoot, Olviver always swerves to the right, whenever he sees a Bludger."

"Prongs you prat, he soars up."

"Right."

"Up."

"RIGHT!"

"UP!"

"CHECK MATE!" Remus shouted, causing the two boys to stop their fight for a second, before

"Are they at it again?" April sighed as she and her sisters came in. James looked behind them, and asked,

"Where's Lily."

"She's in the Great Hall, making sure everything's ready for Wednesday," May informed, more directly at Remus than to James, who got up and walked to the portrait door, leaving his pals to decide who would face Remus.

* * *

In the Great Hall, James found Lily standing on a chair in the middle of the floor, decorating the Hall, as if directing traffic. Some house elves were running about here and there, placing loads of things on the tables and walls. James walked leaned against the doorframe, and called,

"This looks great." Lily turned around, her hair twirling with her face, making James growl softly.

"Hey you. What's up? I thought you were with the others."

"Well, I got bored with fighting over Quidditch with Sirius, which I would obviously winning. And I heard, my favorite little elf was down here, so I came down to join you."

"Oh, how sweet of you. Just try not to get in the way. This elf has loads to do."

At her order, James chuckled and walked up behind her, and grabbed her around the waist. Lily let out a squeal of surprise as she twirled around, falling right into his arms, finding his lips gently touching hers. A smile crept along James' face as he could feel Lily open more, but then the moment was broken when a house elf, came up to her holding what looked like a ruined pumpkin.

"Ms. Evans, I'm sorry to disturb you and… Mr. Potter, but the pumpkin is ruined and there is no more pumpkins to replace it."

"Oh, well let me look at it," Lily ordered, taking the pumpkin in her arms, letting go of James who drove a stab of anger towards the broken pumpkin. She carried it so gently towards the table, making James ask.

"Why are you so into this? I mean, I think it's wonderful that you're so dedicated to the party, but why are you determined to make it… I don't know… perfect?" Lily looked at him smiling, but her eye shown a different emotion.

"Well, I just want it to be special. I mean I want everyone to enjoy Wednesday night."

She fixed the pumpkin, gave it back to the elf, who hoped away, and sat at the table's benches. James saw the sadness in her eyes as he came over to sit next to her.

"Hey, why the long face?" Lily swatted at his hands that he had brought up to her face. She sighed deeply and leaned back so she would be lying practically on his chest.

"Well, I don't know. I sort of feel disappointed."

"Really, why?"

"Well, look at this place. It looks as if we were teenage Muggles at a normal high school dance." **(hehehe you kno how we like to PARTY)**

"Oh? And why would this be a disappointment?"

"Well, this is Hogwarts you know, always elegant, extravagant, and always the best. I just think we could have done better." James began stroking her long frizzy hair, and whispered,

"Well, if this is how it shouldn't look, how do you think it should look?" Lily thought for a moment, before closing her eyes.

"A huge chandelier hanging over, with flames so bright, it could light the Great Hall like the sun itself. People dancing, to lively music in the old fashion way, with an orchestra playing right where the Professors' table is. Possibly for two hours, ending at ten. There would be orange and black banners hung from the ceiling,** (lik in the 1st movie, when Dumbledore announces the House Cup winner) **not at all like these ugly streamers, stuck to the wall," James could imagine the scene and smiled at the girl's creative fantasy.

"And what about the dinner?" Lily took a second before answering,

"The tables were separated in smaller ones, for people and their dates. Of course some larger ones too, for the groups. Either a lit pumpkin, or a caged bat would be set right in the middle, making the tables look more festive. It would be of course a five-course meal. First, drinks, second, appetizers, third salads and soups, fourth, main meal, and fifth, desert. That would precisely end at eleven" James licked his lips, along with her ear lope, at the delicious meal.

"And after?"

"After, tiny candles, floating over the dance floor, their tips looking like fireflies. A lavender incense filling the room, making the atmosphere so dreamy, and relaxing. The band would play slower songs, softly throughout the rest of the night. Partners would notice the blissful rhythm and ask their dates to dance one more dance with them. They would talk, whisper a conversation until…"

"Until?"

"Until midnight of course."

"Oh, of course."

"Well, yes. That's the time when the clock strikes and everyone takes off their masks, revealing themselves to the ones they've spent that wonderful night with, the ones they love." James felt hurt, but couldn't help but ask,

"Lily, would you dance with anyone, even though it wouldn't be me?" but he didn't receive a response. Instead he looked down to see the beautiful girl sleeping soundly in his arms. James sighed and got up, carrying her bridal style, and took her up to the Head's room for a good night's sleep. Although, he glanced back to see the wonderful night she had just described to him, distance sounds filling his ears, only to blink and nothing was there, but the plainly decorated hall, which Lily had put her entire heart into.

* * *

"Okay, that's enough. Surely they'll get the message."

"But where can I put these. These are non-vanish ink. What should I do with them?"

"I don't know. AH! Peeves is coming. Run for it." The hands of a petrified student shook, until they dropped what they were holding, and dashed off. Not noticing, the pain on their hands, staining their fingers.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was prepared to go back to their busy schedule, although they weren't at all prepared for what they would find in the Great Hall. When Lily and James came down from the stairs a crowd standing near the front of the Hall was caught their eyes. "Excuse me, excuse me. Head boy and girl coming through," James commanded, as he made his way through the crowd. Finally, they noticed the ceilings and walls. Lily's hand came straight to her mouth, muffling the tiny squeak. The streamers were ripped, shred to pieces and the balloons were all popped, and the pumpkins were smashed to bits, littering the floor with their pits. And worst of it was, on the back wall, was written in glowing green ink,

"**LONG LIVE THE DARK LORD!"**

The Hall was a complete mess, and the party was ruined. Lily did the first thing that came to her mind, she cried. She collapsed onto the floor, and began crying, from disappointment, and frustration. James bent down to comfort her, letting her cry.

"Lily, it's okay. We still have two whole days to redecorate. The dance will still happen," he assured her.

"N-no we can't. It's t-too late. W-we'll never finish in time." She leapt onto him, throwing her arms around him, her tears soaking his robes.

"Don't cry Lily. Please don't cry." But that just made her cry harder. Whispers soon reached his ears,

"Do you think we were attacked from, 'outside?'?"

"Maybe, I mean, read the message."

"No way, how would they be able to get in?"

"Then it must be a student."

"Do you think the party will be canceled?"

"NO!" the murmurs continued of the party's canceling, but James tried blocking them from Lily's ears. When seeing their best friend on the ground, the March sister came over of course to comfort her, while helping her up.

"Come on Lily let's go back to the dormitory. We can just tell Professor McGonagall you're not feeling well."

"There'll be no need for that Ms. March," a firm voice came. The group parted to reveal, Professor Mc. Gonagall and Professor Dumbledore. McGonagall came over and took Lily by the shoulders.

"Now, Ms. Evans, I promise you will see that who ever did this will be punished. But for now you must not let this affect you, I'm quite confident that you will be able to see past this, and continue with your studies, are we clear?"

"Yes, Professor, but I just please have a second to…" but she fainted right in McGonagall's arms. McGonagall looked over to James who took Lily's off her arms, and picked her up.

"Potter please take Ms. Evans to the Hospital Wing, I'm sure she's fine and needs time to heal from the shock."

"Not to mention the heartbreak," James added in his thoughts, doing as he was told, being followed by the March sister. When they climbed up the stairs, he could hear Professor Dumbledore announce,

"And let it be known, when I find the person who did this and I will find them, the punishment is going to be severe." But James knew that wasn't enough to mend Lily's wound.

"_All of her work and this is what happens? When** I** find out who's done this, there **will** be hell to pay."_

* * *

Lily slept through the rest of the day, until the late afternoon. When she woke up, her pillow was wet so she could've guessed she had cried in her sleep. That morning's events finally sunk in, as she got up, without telling the nurse, and went to class. There, Professor Diller **(former charms teacher)** greeted her, while she took her seat without a word. She continued to say nothing for the rest of the day, and went to bed earlier than usual. Her friend took notice of this, and the March sisters followed her up their dormitory, where they found her curled up in a ball, crying harder than this morning. While down in the common room, James, and Sirius sat in gloom. With Remus 'visiting his sick uncle,' and Peter scurrying off somewhere, things were pretty dull. Not to mention out of hand. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall came in and stuck a notice on the message board. After she left, everyone gathered around it and a loud moan and an angered cry echoed throughout the room. The party had been indeed canceled, until the person who had caused all the trouble had been found.

"This isn't fair!"

"YEAH!" and the complaining continued, loudly. Loud enough to make Lily's heart just break, her tears falling faster and harder, and she dug deeper into her pillow. April couldn't take it. She stormed up, and marched over to the door, throwing it open and shouted at the top of her lungs,

"COULD YOU POSSIBLY, OH I DON'T KNOW, SHUT THE HELL UP!" the whole common room silenced, as she smiled sweetly,

"Thank you." And she slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

The next morning, Lily felt her head feeling extremely light. When she got up, and went to the bathroom, a smile was forming on her face and she thought,

"This is how I should feel, and this is how I should look." When she came out, she still felt light headed, but kept smiling.

"Good morning ladies. Come on if we don't hurry, we'll be late for breakfast." Lily announced, as she began to change, causing her friends to look at her skeptically.

"Lily, don't you think it's a bit too early?" April groaned.

"No, it's never too early, let's go." Reluctantly, the three sisters got up and followed Lily down into the common room, where Lily took a glance at the notice. A sting of hurt hit her, but she kept her smile on, although the pain returned when they reached the Great Hall, just as plain as ever. The three sisters saw her expression, which was still a happy-go-lucky look, and April and May decided to play along.

"Well let's get going, the day's too young," April started.

"And we're not getting younger," May finished. Lily smiled pleasantly, and thanked them. Although June disapproved of the whole charade, she didn't mention Lily's perky attitude.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Lily forced herself to be 'happy.' During classes, she was 'happy.' During meals, she was 'happy.' During break, she was… 'Happy.' Even though she had a smile that seemed to be pasted on her face with some sort of weird glue, people could see the pain in her eyes. Although, when they mentioned this, she denied she felt depressed at all, so they gave up in trying confronting it with her. All day this continued, until she was called into Professor McGonagall's office.

"Ms. Evans, I've been told you've been acting strangely today. Is everything alright?"

"Sure Professor, everything's fine," she replied, almost robotically. McGonagall noticed this and sighed,

"Ms. Evans. When I told you not to let last morning's events affect you, I didn't mean you to force yourself to push your limits. Now go out and take a walk, clear your mind."

Lily sighed deeply and nodded.

"Ok Professor." Once she left the office, McGonagall called out,

"You may come out, Mr. Potter." From behind the door, James walked up to her office, looking tired and concern.

"Mr. Potter, I know you know very well that she's not as fine as she wants us to believe. If she keeps forcing herself she could hurt herself, do you understand?"

"Yes Professor, and if I may, can I ask if you've found out who did it."

"No," McGonagall sighed.

"No I haven't."

"Oh, well that's all I wanted to know. Good night, Professor."

"Good night Mr. Potter." As she watched him walk out, going to find Lily, she thought sadly,

"_It's a shame. I was hoping to watch some entertainment with those two."_

* * *

"Lily, are you ok?" James asked quietly as he came over to sit next to her on at the lake's edge. Lily didn't look at him, and threw another rock, but her smile still was pasted on.

"I'm great, James. I'm just great…," but she stopped and started crying again. James felt useless, as he held her, trying his best to comfort her. He began stroking her hair lightly, his fingers combing every strand.

"_Oh god, this feels too good." _Once he could feel her calm down, he asked her,

"Lily, I know you're disappointed, but maybe if we just worked all night, we could pull something off. I mean, we could at least make it look great." Lily smiled, this time truly smiled, and shook her head.

"No, James. Now that I think about it, I think I like it this way. I mean, I'd rather not have the ball at all if I couldn't make it_ worthy_ of a _Hogwarts_ ball." James thought about what she had said, before she drifted off to sleep. Then he lifted her up, and carried her to the Heads'. On the way, he met up with the person he hated to see most.

"Hey, Potter. I see you've finally got to her. Taking advantage of such a sweet, innocent angel," Eric hissed huskily, as he walked over, and played with a strand of her hair. James' face fumed. How dare he touch her, after everything, how dare he have the nerve to touch her!

"Too bad about the party, she must have been devastated." James couldn't take it, but with Lily in his arms, he couldn't do anything about it. As he watched Eric walk away, he felt his blood boil, although he did know Lily must have been more than devastated. If only there was some way to make it up for her. Then, a marvelous and yet risky plan forming in his mind and he rushed back to the Heads'. Once there, he placed Lily in her bed, and rushed away with wand in his hand, towards Professor McGonagall's office.

"Professor," James huffed as he entered with a dash.

"We need to talk."

* * *

A bright light filled Lily's eyes as she woke up, earlier than usual.

"James?" she asked, remembering the last thing that came to her mind was crying on James.

"Oh well," Lily sighed, as she got up got ready and headed down to the Great Hall. Onthe way, Lily saw May running to her, as she cried,

"Lily, Lily, you won't believe it. The Great Hall, how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You mean you didn't do it?"

"Do what?"

"Good God, come and see Lily. It's spectacular," and with that, May dragged her to the Great Hall, meeting the most extraordinary site she had ever seen. The Hall's walls **(hey it rhymes) **were covered with nicely decorated banners, with sewn pictures all over it. One had a sapphire dragon, with another had a silver unicorn, and above them was a huge golden chandelier. There of course were the ordinary, 'day,' Halloween decorations, but right behind the professor' table were band instruments set up, and a microphone in front of it all. It was amazing.

"You like it?" A soft voice whispered in Lily's ear sending shivers down her back. Lily twirled around to see those handsome hazel eyes she loved so much.

"You did this," Lily cried, throwing herself on him, planting a huge kiss on his cheek.

"There's more," James added, although hid voice seemed odd, as they watch Professor Dumbledore come up and announce,

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why all of these wonderful decorations have been put up. Well, a ball wouldn't be a ball if there were no decorations," he chuckled, causing someone to cry,

"But the notice said, there wouldn't be a ball, until the person was found."

"Right you are, lass, and the culprit has been found," he stated, quite seriously before announced,

"Mr. Potter has come up and exposed himself. Mr. Potter if you please," Professor Dumbledore announced holding out a hand towards James, who stepped past everyone, and came to stand before Dumbledore. Lily couldn't believe it, James didn't do it. He couldn't have done it. The same thought was running through every other girl's head.

"No, he didn't do it," a Hufflepuff girl shouted.

"Yeah, he would never do such a thing," another girl cried and the arguing continued.

"Settle down, settle down everyone. Mr. Potter has admitted he wrecked the Great Hall, in attempts to spice things up, and play a joke, although he has now figured, this sort of action should not be taken lightly, especially at times like these. Therefore, as punishment, James is now expelled from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and will also be attending a session with Ministry of Magic." Nearly the whole school was in an uproar, except for the Slytherins. A huge groan was heard over the roars and shouts of the angered students. Professor Dumbledore raised his hands, trying to silence the noise.

"Although, seeing as he has made up for his, little prank, he's punishment will not be as serious." The crowd didn't respond, so Dumbledore continued,

"Mr. Potter will be not permitted to attend tonight's ball Also, he is stripped of his privilege of being Head Boy and Quidditch captain, and will be taken off the Qudditch team for the rest of the year. Serving a whole year's detention, adding to that a suspension from the school starting next week," Professor Dumbledore continued, at this the crowd was speechless. They didn't know whether to be happy that it hadn't gotten worse or angry that he had gotten punished at all, although just a few seconds ago, they had the angry part gotten right.

* * *

"Prongs, what the hell was that?" Sirius asked as he and James went out to the Quidditch field. **(Practices, I did a time skip. Don't worry, the games will come soon, I promise)**

"Nothing, Padfoot, now why don't you let it go?"

"But seriously James, why did you go and tell Dumbledore that you did it?"

"Well, I did and that's the end of it, Sirius," James ended, taking his broomstick off his shoulders.

"James, you can tell me. You know you can always tell me everything," Sirius assured as they both took off into the air.

"Well it's just…" James started, but a figure standing on the field caught his eye. He flew down to see Lily looking pleading as him. He smiled, and took Lily by the hands, leading her to sit behind him on the broom.

"We'll meet you later," he assured, flew off and away.

* * *

"James, I don't understand, you didn't do it," Lily stated, for the hundredth time. They were by the lake, and had been walking for an hour or so. James rolled his eyes, as he placed a quick kiss on her lips to make her stop, which of course she did.

"I know, but this way, everyone will be able to enjoy the party."

"But James this isn't fair. You won't be able to enjoy it, and after all the hard work you put into it."

"I'll be fine, Lily. You be careful while I'm gone, okay. I'm not so sure that O'Bryan will lay low while I'm not there."

"I can handle that low-life scum."

"I'm sure you could, but I can't _handle_ it if he did something to you, alright?"

"Alright, I'll be careful. Although, I'm sure I'll be fine. He won't be able to find me anyway, with what I'm wearing."

"Oh, and what are you wearing?"

"Clothes," Lily answered sweetly, making James chuckled, but asked

"Seriously, what do you plan on wearing tonight?"

"Now, now James, you know very well that I can't tell you. It's the rules."

"But rules never apply to me, you should know that."

"But you made them."

"So, I don't even follow my own rules. Plus, it's not like I'll be able to go anyway and I was planning on breaking the rules anyway. You're no better you know."

"Oh, really, and how so?"

"Remus told me all about you're little game of '20 questions.'"

"Oh, yes. Although, I only asked one though and that was what you were wearing."

"I'll tell you in you tell me."

"What's it matter?"

"Well, like I said, I was going to break the rules, anyway, so, here let me show you. Lily would you be my date for the ball?"

"How's that breaking a rule?"

"I'm asking you to the ball, and that was one of our rules wasn't it."

"The other was you couldn't bring the person you asked."

"So, I take that as a no."

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, James, yes." Those words, soon filled nasty thoughts into James head as he shook them out, his face burning with embarrassment.

"So you're saying yes, to being my date for the ball?"

"Yes," Lily repeated tiresomely.

"Although, you won't be able to take me, so you're basically lying to me."

"Oh well, I've already done that haven't I, I'm sure you can forgive me one more time. So yes, my next question is, what do you plan on wearing so I can… imagine what it'd be like to dance with you."

"Well, I was planning on disguising myself in the oddest way."

"Oh really, how so."

"Let's just say, it's too weird to say." James looked skeptical but shrugged,

"Okay, then I guess, I could imagine myself dancing with a guy." This made Lily somewhat mad.

"Fine, I think I'll join you in that imagination, and imagine myself dancing with a guy." At this James stopped,

"You're not seriously going to dance with _some_ guy are you?"

"What if I am? Honestly James, there are guys out there besides you, you know."

"I know, but I just don't think you should dance with a guy you don't know, especially if he's as ugly as a troll."

"That's why we're having this ball, so people can go and not judge the people around them by looks."

"Really, Lily, Do you plan on dancing with any guys tonight?" This brought an idea of teasing in her mind as she replied,

"No." James let out the little breath he held in, and said,

"Well I'm glad to hear that."

"Because there's only one guy I want to dance with." This made a bright smile creep up James face as he asked,

"Lily do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do I know this lucky fellow?"

"Yes, you do."

"Can you tell me what he looks like?"

"Well, he's tall."

"Uh-huh."

"Has wild, ruffled hair."

"Uh-huh."

"And theses deeply colored eyes, you could just melt in."

"And could you possibly tell me his name?"

"Sure, it's Sirius Black." This made James' eyes blow out.

"Padfoot! Are you serious? How could you choose my best friend over me? That's just wrong. Completely…" but Lily had kissed him, to make him stop, just as he had done to her.

"Right," he sighed, when they broke apart.

"Don't worry James I don't want to dance with Sirius, or anyone else, I just want to dance with you."

"Since we're on the topic of dancing with me, promise me you'll save a dance for me. And when the dance is over, promise you'll meet me in the Heads' common room to keep you're first promise." Lily giggled, and hugged him tightly.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to dance with any one else."

**

* * *

Ok, how was that? Ew I can't wait to post the nex ch. It's going to be all about the dance, so stay tuned.**

**K luv ya bi. KT**


	12. The Lily and The Lion

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! (2 all those who celebrate it)**

**HERE IT IS THE LONG AWAITED MASKED DANCE OHH HOW EXCITINING WARNING, THERE ARE MANY TIME SKIPS SO IT MAY GET CONFUSING, BUT TRY TO KEEP UP + THIS CHAPTER WILL BE FROM EVERYONE'S POINT OF VIEW SO YOU'LL GET TO SEE WHO EVERYONE MEETS, EXCEPT MAYBE PETER, HE LIKE DISAPPEARED FROM MY STORY, ALTHOUGH DON'T WORRY IF YOU ARE I'LL _MAYBE_ BUT HIM BACK IN _SOMETIME_ NOW ENJOY**

* * *

"So Lily what do you think?" April asked as she stepped out of the bathroom. It was about three o'clock when the girls decided to get ready for the ball. Actually, it was April and May wanting to get ready, and they dragged June and Lily with them, and it was already five when April was done. (**okay I know that's a lot, but she had to take a shower, and all that first) **As she came out, she had to lift the huge skirts of the red velvet dress, and adjust the top half which was sleeveless and clutched to her upper part of her body quite nicely. She wore lacey white gloves that ended all the way to under her shoulder. She didn't seem to be wearing any make-up, although with April it was never sure to say. A nicely wrapped bun was on top of her head which had a huge red bow appearing at the bottom side, near her neck. The bun seemed to be made of neat braided strands of hair that were pulled together, to create a perfect ball. At her neck was a red satin ribbon that held a pendant that looked like a crescent moon.

"That took about a good hour or two," June commented, slyly.

"You look wonderful April. How did you find that dress?" May asked.

"Papa bought it for me. Says it's the real deal, what people actual wore to balls and formal parties. That is what we're going to right, a formal party?"

"We sure are," May agreed.

"Okay May, it's your turn." May hoped into the bathroom, spent not as much time as April, about an hour, but came out just as beautiful. Her dress was a nice shade of lavender and the material seemed as light as air, for as she skipped out, the dress' folds jumped with her. The sleeves for her dress were small puff that covered her whole shoulder, and her gloves ended at her elbow, a bow right where the wrists were. There seemed to only a slight touch of make-on in her, to make her cheeks seem a lot flusher than they were. The curls in her hair bounced on her shoulders and she had somehow placed numerous ribbons in various places on her head that weaved in and out of her hair. Around her neck was a simple purple chocker, holding a pendent identical to a full moon. Lily had to admit the whole look fit May so well it made her look like a 'real lady,' simple and yet elegant.

"May, you must be the most adorable thing I've ever seen in my entire life. June, June, look at, isn't she the most darling thing you have ever seen?" April cried, grabbing hold on her younger sister's hands.

"Luckily May doesn't take more than half as long as you April, too bad you can't look half as great," June teased. April pouted, and shot back.

"Well, let's just see who the snobby one is, afterwards. You're up June." Reluctantly June stalked into the bathroom, and then surprisingly came out thirty minutes later, looking just as great as her sisters. Her dress was a deep midnight blue, but wasn't as frilly or fluffy as the others'. It was much calmer, and well mannered, since it only had one layer of fabric under the main skirt. Her sleeves slid all the way to her elbow, and at her wrists ended the white gloves. Her chocker was a simple blue ribbon; her pendant was a black circle. Although the one thing that was out of place was her hair.

"June, fix your hair, or do something with it. It looks so horribly plain."

"April, some of us aren't as into this as you are, and one of those people is me, so no I do not wish to fix my hair thank you," June commented, quite fast, but her sister didn't listen, for she began pushing her older sister into the bathroom. **(okay, June was born first, then April, than May. That's why June is so protective, she's the oldest and May's the youngest so she likes to follow/copy what April does 1/2 the time hehehe) **

"June March, you get right back in there and do not come out, until you've done your hair properly. Or better yet, I'll help you since you can't even do your own hair civily," April commanded, giving one last shove, and then entering herself. About another hour and a half, June came out, her hair completely changed. From her single, lengthy, low braid, into quite a master piece. Her hair was let loose, but was finely combed, and jelled, with waves fanning her face. April had pulled back the top part of her hair and tied it together with a plain blue ribbon, with star-shaped specks of glitter shimmering here and there.** (u kno lik wat Christine in 'Phantom of the Opera.' Wen she sung 'Think of me,' + if u havn't seen it, SHAME SHAME SHAME ON U)**

"June you look spectacular," May cried, encircling her older sister. June stood still, waiting for any other comments, before returning to her book.

"Alright Lily, it's your turn," April announced, as she awoke Lily from her day dream and pushed her into the bathroom. Lily only needed an hour, and when she got out, her friends were speechless.

"You look amazing Lily," May cried, happily. June smiled assuring, and noted,

"I'll give you a point for shutting up April." Which was in fact true, April was speechless. She took one glance at Lily and her jaw dropped nearly to the ground. Until finally

"OHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! Lily, you look absolutely wonderful. No stunning, no extraordinary, no spectacular!"

**(ok I kno that whole section sort of broke the rules, for not kno'n wat evri 1 going 2 wear, but I coodn'thelp it. I luv writing 'dress' scenes) **And the squealing continued, until finally June announced,

"You do know it is eight ten right now, you're losing valuable dancing time."

"You're right June, let's hurry," May squealed, but April stopped her.

"I think we're missing something."

"Like what?"

"Something that might have to do with the ball's theme, oh I don't know, maybe our masks," April stated sarcastically. Revealing for behind her four beautiful masks, reminding Lily of the one that Zonko had given her last weekend. April passed them out, and instructed, "Alright, when I count to three everyone puts on her mask. Ready? One, two, and three!"

**

* * *

(Rewind- 6)**

"You sure you don't want me to stay here with you? I'd rather miss the ball," Sirius assured his best friend as he watched James clean up the hugest trophy he had ever seen, which was the first thing that started his whole year detention.

"And miss the chance to see April in a formal dress? Hell no!"

"Well, I could always get a better view of her some other time."

"Yeah right, what, naked in bed? Yeah, that's a pretty great site than her in clothes."

"Hey don't you go off and picture that too."

"I wasn't, but now that you mention it…"

"Fine I'll go; I'll go and tell Lily you're thinking of other girls, not to mention them naked."

"Alright, alright, I'll stop, but hey how do you think you'll be able to find her?"

"Well, if she wants me to find her, I'll find her." The two laughed and chatted for the rest of the hour, and then James reminded,

"Hey, it's seven you better go and get cleaned up."

"Ok, but are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you?"

"YES, Padfoot, I'm sure. I'll be fine, and to be honest I have a plan."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I'll catch up with you later alright?"

"You've got a plan, oh come on tell me."

"Sorry, I can't too risky as it is."

"Oh fine, be a prat. I'll see you later Prongs, and maybe just maybe, I'll dance with Lily, for your sake of course." And with that comment, he earned a very hard slap on the back of the head.

"_Of_ course," James repeated sarcastically.

**

* * *

(Fastforward- 8:15)**

Sirius watched dully as couples were dancing happily and merrily to the 'Enchanters,' **(the band)** all of them wearing masks so he couldn't tell who was who, and he sighed in boredom.

"I'm so bored; maybe I should have stayed with Prongs. Or better yet go see Moony," That was until; three beautiful creatures stepped into the room, **(not real animals, the masks)** a devilish fox, a jeweled butterfly, and a lovely hawk. He chuckled to himself as he watch the fox glance around, until those eyes landed on him, and she turned to the butterfly who giggled. The hawk took residence at a nearby table, close enough to watch over the fox and butterfly, but enough to tell me 'do not disturb.' Seeing the fox wave to him, before skipping off with her friend, Sirius got up and decided,

"Time for hunting, and this dog's just spied a fox."

**

* * *

(Rewind: 8:13)**

Lily watched as her friends rushed towards the Great Hall but waited before following, and smiled to herself with her accomplishment to avoid catching their eyes, or so she thought.

"Where you going Lily?" June asked. The other two stopped and turned around.

"Um, I just have to do something; I'll meet up with you guys later ok?"

"Uh, okay, we'll be looking for you," April assured and dragged the others in with her.

**

* * *

(Fastforward: 8:15)**

Lily walked into the girl's bathroom and adjusted herself before taking off the mask April had given her and pulled out the one Zonko had given her.

"Here we go," she thought to herself as she put it on. She could feel herself change and form, and she had to admit, it was a little painful, but all jokes were a little hurtful weren't they? When she felt herself settle she looked into the mirror and gazed into her chocolate eyes. It worked! She looked down and saw her dress changed into dark blue dress robes, her red curls turned into short, slick brown hair and everything else that came with the package of becoming a guy. **(now let's not get horny. She's still has her two 'feminine' body part, her boobs just flattened)** She shook her head in disbelief but it had worked. She smiled proudly for she had to admit she looked quite handsome. Making sure the mask was tightly secured; she stepped out and made her way down to the Hall.

**

* * *

okay here we go, we start the switching views here. Don't worri I'll tell u who we'r on + when we r****

* * *

(June- 8: 15)**

She watched closely as her sisters found themselves dance partners and began to join in on the fun. She herself was seated at a table admiring the decorations and the lively music. As she continued to watch the dancing she noticed her younger sister look depressed, even under her bright smile.

"_Too bad Remus couldn't be here, poor May." _As she continued to make mental notes on how to put a restraining order on her younger sister, she noticed a figure walked in, looking somewhat nervous. Although, she had never seen him before, she felt she knew him. Suddenly he was confronted by a young lady, who seemed to asking him something. He shook his head, smiling, and rushed off, leaving the girl disappointed.

"_I wonder who that is."_

**

* * *

(James- 8:15)**

"How are we doing Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked as she stepped in to see if James had stayed where he was.

"Fine Professor, just fine," James answered weakly, his knuckles already turning pink.

"That's good to know, because you have quite a few more to go, and we have all night," she said before walking away. Something inside her told her, this was somehow wrong, but she couldn't let her affections for her student, not to mention one from her own house, bur her vision of justice.

"_He admitted what he has done, and now he must pay the consequences."_

**

* * *

(May- 8:25)**

"_I wish Remus was here,"_ May thought as she danced with her partner. Dancing with someone else felt wrong, although what else could she do? Mope around, no, that wasn't who she was, someone who would mope because they were feeling down. She would occupy herself until Remus got back. Finally the dance ended, and she could hear her partner ask if she would dance with him again, but she declined. As she walked away her sister came bounding up to her.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Well… to tell the truth no, my mind was somewhere else."

"As _unbelievable_ that sounds, where was your mind during that dance?"

"… With a sick uncle."

**

* * *

(Sirius- 8:25)**

"_Well I think it's time for me to make an entrance."_ He walked up to fox and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Fox twirled around, her eyes twinkling from excitement, as she asked,

"Yes?"

"Well, I couldn't help but noticing, you were quite enjoying yourself tonight."

"Yes, in fact I am."

"Although, the thing is, you're enjoying yourself _without_ me."

"Oh and how is that a problem?"

"It's a problem, because you're not experiencing what fun it is to dance with me."

"And how could an unfortunate girl like me, be able to experience this fun? Are you proposing I should dance with you?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I don't know…"

"Great, let's go!" he hollered pulling her away from her butterfly friend and took his position and led her across the dance floor.

**

* * *

(April- 8:35)**

April couldn't believe how well her partner could dance. He was so light footed, and was steady with the music's rhythm. He led her firmly, but gently around the dance floor, making her warm and dizzy. Although a satisfied smile crept on her face as the dance continued and finally came to a finish.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think I'd like to try that again." The boy's eyes shown at her reply, and she giggled. With the dog mask, and the way his eyes were, he looked like a puppy who had just gotten a treat.

"_I think tonight's going to be quite a night."_

**

* * *

(James- 8:35)**

James sighed out of exhaustion, but smiled to himself, taking pride in his night's work… so far. It seemed to him like a century, but what was really twenty minutes. Although, things would probably get going faster if his mind would stop wondering off, thinking if his Lily was dancing in the arms of some other guy.

"_Well, nothing's going to get done by sitting and worrying, back to work."_

**

* * *

(Lily- 8:40)**

As Lily strolled around the Great Hall, she couldn't believe how realistic Zonko's mask was. She had already been asked to dance by six different girls, and yet none of them suspected anything. Although Lily couldn't blame them if they weren't suspicious when they talked to her, for her voice had changed too, and she really did sound like a guy when she rejected them. As she made her way to the punch table, a guy with bear like mask turned to her and laughed,

"Hey pal, enjoying yourself, got any woman threw at you yet?"

"Uh yeah, half a dozen so far."

"Half a dozen, that's great man, although I bet James Potter could do better. The guy can sure wrap the ladies around his finger."

"Although, he's too busy being wrapped up on that Lily Evan's finger," another guy stated, coming to join them.

"Oh, I'll say, can you blame him. Evan's a total babe."

"I know she is like so hot. No wonder Potter's got it bad." Lily felt her cheeks burn as the discussion went further onto her. She didn't really like how they were talking to her, but she couldn't really say anything could she?

"Yeah, she's great. Oh, but I see someone nice, I'll see you guys around," she noted and left them, continuing the conversation.

"_Wow, I never saw that coming. This might get interesting, as well as disturbing."_

**

* * *

(Remus- 8:40)**

The sounds of joy and laughter filled his ears, while his body was filled with pain. The torturing continued as he forced himself to stay put, and endure the suffering. Soon everything went dark, and he went wild. He clawed at the wall, chewing on his arm, tearing off the fur covering every inch of it. Soon, a howl of sadness echoed throughout the house, but didn't reach the ears of the castle.

**

* * *

(May- 8:50)**

May sighed as she watched her sister dance with the mysterious man, giggling at the site of the two and took a sip of her punch to calm her nerves.

"Excuse me, would you like to dance?" a calm voice asked from behind. She turned to see a man with a raven mask, holding out his hand to her. May's heart throbbed at the sound of the man's voice and asked,

"Remus is that you?" before she could remember that Remus hadn't come to the ball.

"Remus, you mean Remus Lupin? Hell no. How could you mistake me for that loser?" the voice asked, loosing its calm tone. May couldn't help it, but feel the steam in her rise and she snapped,

"Remus is not a loser; in fact he's twice the man you'll ever be."

"Oh really, how so, I don't think the award for being the biggest weakling, is considered much of an accomplishment."

"He's not a weakling, you are. By bullying him, and judging him, when you don't even know him shows just how weak and pathetic you are. And I wouldn't dance with you even if you were the last boy on earth." And with that she stormed away, but not far enough. The guy grabbed her wrists and yanked at them.

"Ow," May cried, the pressure of his fingers pressing on her skin.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Yes, I am. I'm going away, away from you, far away. And who do you think you are, giving me orders?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the voice sneered. A shiver of coldness rushed down May's body as she struggled out of his grasps. He seemed frightening familiar, and it was terrifying May every second to be near him.

"Let go of me," she ordered, feeling scared from the boy's wickedness. When he didn't let go, she struggled more,

"Well, well, well, we aren't as tough as we put on are we?"

"Let me go!" this time tears falling from her eyes, tears of fear. **(hehehe, it rhymes)**

"You heard her, she said let go." A firm voice demanded as a hand slapped the boy's. May opened her eyes and looked up to see a boy with nice brown hair, and black dress robes, his chocolate eyes glaring through his mask, which seemed rather plain.

"Oh, and what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?"

"You will listen if you know what's good for you," another threatening voice came. May looked behind 'Raven' to see a boy with a lion face, and he marched over, and stood in front of May, in a protecting manner. May felt her heart throb faster as 'Raven' back away from the two guards, and soon disappeared. May let out a deep sigh of relief and turned to her heroes.

"Thanks, I owe you guys big time."

"It was nothing," the plain masked boy answered, while 'Lion' nodded in agreement, but May still felt she should repay them. Then an idea formed into her head as the music started up again.

"Would you guys like to dance?" The two guys looked at her, and then to the dance floor. 'Lion' chuckled, and answered to 'Plain,'

"I'll let you take this one. I've got to go, bye." And before 'Plain' could say a word, May pulled him lightly onto the dance floor. Luckily the dance was too fast for conversation, and it ended rather fast.

"Thanks, I had fun," 'Plain' said, hugging May and leaving her to think.

"_Wow, what a night. I can't wait until I tell everyone else."_

**

* * *

(June- 8:55)**

June shot up from her seat as she watched the guy grab her sister forcefully, making her wince and cry. She was about to come over to give that guy a piece of her mind, when she noticed two young men came to her rescue. On slapped the guy's hand off of hers, a while the other seemed to be threatening him. Soon the guy back off, and left, leaving May alone with the two. June watched closely as the one who had done the threatening chuckled, and left her, and May took the other guy onto the dance floor. June waited until the hero who left came over to take a seat. Once he settled himself, she took a seat next to him, startling him.

"Oi, where did you come from?"

"I wanted to say thanks, for saving my sister. I would have come, but you and that other guy beat me to it," June said bluntly. The guy shrugged and replied,

"I'd do anything for a friend."

"You know my sister?"

"Uh, well, sort of, I've heard a lot about her."

"I see." And with that she left him to his solitude, and once she left he sighed,

"That was close."

**

* * *

Ok here r the names 4 evri 1 in caz u get confusd**

**1)Lily- Plain cuz of _plain_ mask**

**2)Guy who rescured May- Lion remember him, he's now officially a main character in my story**

**3)May- Butterfly**

**4)April- Fox**

**5)June-Hawk**

**6)Sirius- PAdfoot of corz**

**7)who threatened May can u gez- Raven**

**

* * *

(James- 8:55)**

James felt his face it a solid object, and suddenly found himself on the floor in an awkward position. He had fallen asleep. He got up and found he was holding a trophy in his hands, which now had newly wet drool ripping on it.

"Oi, you're supposed to make the trophy look better, not worse," a gruff voice called. James turned to see Filtch giving him a cold stare.

"I know Filtch, I know," James' repeated as he went back to polishing the trophy and wiping off the saliva.

**

* * *

(Lily- 9:05)**

Lily sighed as she stepped out of the Great Hall. She had just spent the past ten minutes dancing with her best friend, and boy was it… _interesting_. Maybe it was time to change back, for she felt exhausted with keeping up the appearance of a boy, especially one that seemed to attract thousands of girls, all at one time. She looked around to make sure no one could see, and when certain she pulled at the strings behind her head and…

"Ah," she cried as someone came up behind her and knocked into her.

"Oh sorry," they apologized, as Lily made sure her mask was tight on. When she turned around, she found it was the same guy as before, when she had saved May. **(yes Lily knew it was May. Y elz wood she go + help hr)**

"Hey," Lily greeted friendly, taking her hand out.

"I know you, you're that guy from before," 'Lion' greeted, shaking the offered hand.

"So why are you out here?" he asked.

"Well, I needed to get away. You know, way to crowded," Lily answered.

"Yeah, I could tell. Hey was that you all those girls were rushing to?"

"Oh, you saw that?"

"Yeah, and I was on the other side of the room."

"Really? So why did you come out here?"

"I needed a breather, too hot."

"Not really, the temperature is perfect. Thanks to that chandelier."

"Oh yeah, that thing must way a ton, must have taken the Professors' a lot of work to get it up there."

"Didn't you hear? This whole thing was done by a student, not the Professors."

"Oh yeah, now I remember, my bad. So all of this was done by a student? That's pretty amazing."

"Yeah, by that guy, what's his face, um, oh I remember, James Potter." At this the boy winced.

"What? You don't like him?"

"No, it's not that, it's just I… I sort of… I guess the word for it is… pity him." This got Lily interested.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, although I don't pity him for what happened, that's his fault…"

"That wasn't his fault!" Lily snapped. 'Lion' looked at her skeptically, before Lily answered,

"I know Potter, and I know he would never do something like that."

"Then why did he admit doing it?"

"I don't know, but he has his reasons, so shove off." The two stood quietly, before 'Lion' went to the stairs and took a seat.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean anything by it, but what I do mean is, think about it, even before he got stripped of everything, he seemed really down."

"Down?"

"You know, unhappy."

"Oh, I see and what have you based this theory on?"

"Well, daily proof and constant evidence."

"And can give examples to this so-called-proof?"

"Well, you've seen him flying around right, on that broom of his?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, why do you think he enjoys it so much?"

"I don't know, maybe he likes to fly?"

"Perhaps or maybe it's what flying could do for him. I mean, imagine if there was some way that you could escape from your problems. Somehow, you could forget all of your worries, and spend your time without a care in the world. Doesn't that sound great?"

"I suppose, yeah."

"Exactly, maybe that's why he enjoys it."

"I've never thought of it that way," Lily admitted, thinking over how much James rant about his broom, and how it was so great to play Qudditch. Being kicked off, must have been hard for him. Seeing the disturbance between them, Lion asked,

"Say, why don't we go back in and find you someone to dance with?"

"Me? What about you?"

"Nah, I can't."

"Can't or won't? There is a difference between the two."

"Can't, I don't really feel up to dancing with anyone right now." Lily laughed heartily, and asked,

"So what's her name?"

"Hm?"

"You know _her_, the one you really _want_ to dance with?"

"Uh, well. Um, I can't say."

"Oh, and why not?

"Just don't want to."

"Argh, come on. Just tell me, I won't laugh, I promise." 'Lion' thought about it for a minute before asking,

"You won't make any comments when I tell you then?"

"I swear."

"Fine… I want to dance with Evans." Lily's jaw dropped.

**

* * *

(James- 9:15)**

James rubbed the soot out of his eyes as he continued to wipe off the grime and dirt off the trophies.

"_I wonder what Lily's doing at this exact minute_?" James thought as he looked at the clock in wonder when he's punishment would be over, and he'd be free to see everyone.

**

* * *

(Lion- 9:15)**

"Evans? You mean, Lily Evans?" 'Plain' asked him. Lion nodded and received an odd look from 'Plain.'

"Why?"

"Well, she just seems really cool, why wouldn't I want to dance with her?"

"Uh, no reason, but you just sort of startled me."

"Really how?" A plan seemed to be forming in 'Plain's head as he smiled and said,

"Because now I know I've got competition."

"Oh really, well I have to warn you, I can be very persuasive."

"So can I and I have to warn you, I've already got ten girls asking me to dance, so Evans shouldn't be too hard."

"If you act like that, you'll never be able to dance with her."

"Really, and why's that?"

"Well, she's not that sort of girl, I mean; she's not that sort of girl who falls for that sort of guy. Have you seen the way she treats Potter?"

"Not this Potter thing again."

"No seriously, she seems to hate him and who can blame her, the way he seems so obnoxious around her is sickening."

"He's not all that bad, and plus she seems to be warming up to him."

"Well, for both our sakes let's hope not. Plus, if she is warming up to an arrogant bloke like that, then she must have a kinder heart than I thought, and believe me, I thought she was a very considerate person already. I mean, the way she lights everyone up when she's happy, the way her tears can break anyone's heart, and the way her short temper can make you laugh, which I guess is weird, but still, she's the most _beautiful _person I know." Plain looked at him and asked,

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yes… well, I wouldn't say love, but I would definitely say I like, _like_ her." The two sat, before Plain got up.

"Well, then we best get going. Or at least I should."

"Why?"

"Well, I have to go find her. Hopefully she isn't dancing with anyone, and knowing I've got someone like you chasing her as well, I can't help but feel a little nervous. So I'll see you around, and may the best man win," Plain encouraged, placing his hand out. Lion looked at it and smiled, taking it into his.

"Don't worry, I will."

**

* * *

Okay, now I'm mak'n it normal again. No worries, but I'm still say'n the time**

* * *

Lily left the Great Hall, and walked into the corridors. Once she made sure no one was around, she took off her mask and her appearance changed, her dark blue robes changing into her glittering jade dress that ended like April's, right below the collar bone and encircled all the way around her, and under her shoulder blades, and a sash like material it draped Lily' over shoulders and hung loosely, making it feel like it wasn't even there. Her slick brown slick hair turned red, and its curly locks fell onto her shoulders, she had tied a ribbon in her hair, using it as a head band to keep a few locks out of her face. Unlike the March sisters, she wore no gloves, or choker, but right under neck was a heart shaped pendant that glittered like gold. Making sure she looked okay; she put on her normal lily flower mask and walked back into the Great Hall, taking a deep breath for comfort.

Lion listened with longing as the next song started up, a soft and yet soothing melody. He couldn't take it he had to dance with someone, a special someone. Then, he spotted the most divine creature he had ever seen. She had free curly locks of red, and a lovely dress that matched the color of her shimmering eyes. He walked over but noticed someone had already gotten to her.

"May I have the honor of you being my partner for the next dance?"

"Uh, well, that is to say…," the girl stammered, but Lion came to her rescue.

"I'm sorry mate, but you'll just have to wait your turn. I've already claimed the next dance with her. Isn't that right my lady?" Lion asked her, making Lily blush so deep, she was glad she wore a mask.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry," she apologized, before taking Lion's hand, and stepping onto the dance floor.

"Thank you," Lily whispered as they took their positions. The dance was a slow waltz so Lily was able to talk with Lion from time to time.

"The pleasure it was all mine, and may I ask for the name of the hostage I have just saved. Lily decided to play a little joke to see his reply and said,

"Lily, my name is Lily."

"Well, I can see that," he said, noting her mask, which was what Lily had hoped for.

They chatted for the rest of the dance, and when it ended, Lion asked if he could dance with her, for the rest of the night, and Lily of course enjoying herself, couldn't help but oblige. Although, as it neared the hour for dinner Lion took her hand and asked,

"Do you mind if we go outside?"

"Um, sure but what for?"

"I just have something else in mind for dinner. That is if you can trust me," he said, looking pleadingly into her eyes. She thought for a moment before answering,

"I trust you." And with that, he led her quietly out the front door and across the courtyard and towards the lake, where they chased each other until Lily collapsed under the willow tree, she and her friends would usually sit. Lion cam over and sat next to her. As he watched her lay back, he couldn't help but take a strand of her hair, and toy with it.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked, laughing.

"Just admiring how your hair shines in the moon light." Lily blushed and got up, dusting her dress off.

"We better get going. We'll miss dinner."

"Didn't I tell you? I've got other plans."

"Other plans, like what?"

"Like this." And he waved his wand and instantly a feast of food appeared before them. Lily looked at it amazed before turning to Lion and asked,

"So what we try first?"

* * *

"_I'm so hungry,"_ James thought as he cleaned his last trophy for the night. Suddenly, a house elf appeared, with a plate and a goblet.

"Professor Dumbledore has sent Ginger to give Mr. Potter his meal and to tell him that he is to return to his dormitory after he is finished." Then she disappeared. James groaned, but ate the food anyway, looking out the window, noticing two figure sitting by the lake.

* * *

The wolf snarled at a chair thinking it could be an intruder and knocked it down, but after shredding it apart. The wolf led a trail of drool as he rushed through the house, finally coming to a brass door. It ramped itself into it, nearly breaking it off its hinges. It tried again, and this time, the old nails came apart and the door fell open. It leapt out to find itself in a tunnel. It raced though the tunnel, desperately trying to find its end. Food! He smelt food, fresh and juicy food. But where was it? He just had to find it. Find it and kill it.

* * *

"I must say that was quite a meal," Lily sighed, lying back down. Lion chuckled and waved his wand, their meal disappearing. As Lily closed her eyes, she could feel a cool breeze flow through her hair. But suddenly, that breeze turned warm, and Lily could feel something soft brush against her lips. Lily opened her eyes to find Lion leaning over her, about to kiss her.

"What are you doing," she asked, making him stop and stare at her closely

"Do you trust me?" The question took Lily by surprise.

"What?" He leaned in, closer this time, and whispered in her ear,

"Do you trust me?" Lily closed her eyes, and a low, soft moan escaped from her lips, as she felt his calming breath blow into her ear.

"Yes, I trust you." Soon, Lily could see nothing, except the inner part of Lion's eyes as he pulled up and was about to kiss her, when… SNAP! Lily and Lion shot up when they heard the breaking of a branch some where. They scanned the area, until Lion's eyes seem to spot something in the direction of the old Whomping Willow, although it seemed to be hidden beneath its terrible branches. But as the clouds parted in the sky, the full moon shone above them, revealing the worst thing imaginable, a werewolf. Lily's breath began shallow and short as the werewolf stepped closer to them, revealing itself more and more. Suddenly, Lions brought her to her feet, taking a quick glance at the animal before asking,

"You trust me, right?"

"Huh?"

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes." Lily answered, shaking. Lion thought quickly and began dragging her towards her greatest fear, The Dark Forest. Unfortunately, the werewolf was following them and in a state of panic, Lily screamed, running as fast as she had ever run before. As they made their way hastily through the forest the animal was hot on her trail, nearly snapping off her ankles. Although as they wove in and out of the forest, Lily was positive they had lost it. Then it hit her. No literally hit her. Attacking her from the side, it knocked her to the ground. As the creature reared its enormous head, it opened its mouth to show dagger like teeth. , Lily raised her arm under its neck trying to prevent it from biting her neck.

"AH!" Lily could have sworn her scream was heard miles around,

"_I'm done for."_

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

BLAST! A powerful red light hit the werewolf sending it to fly backwards. Lily could feel strong and yet gentle arms embracing her, protecting her. Lily opened her eyes to see a figure looming over her, his voice sounding comforting,

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," she answered quietly. Then he pushed her, as the creature lurched out at him. He kept shouting the chant over and over hitting it full blast, but it wouldn't give up.

"Go! Run! Get away while you can," he shouted at her

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I'll meet you back at the castle. Go, now!" He said, before leading it off, deeper into the forest, as Lily tried returning to the lake. Once, a root got a grasp on the ends of her dress, but her dress ripped apart. Then, Lily felt the ends of her hair tug roughly. She screamed petrified as she tugged at her hair that had gotten caught in a branch. When she got it loose, she kept running until she neared the edge of the forest and stopped, leaning against a tree, catching her breath. After a couple of minutes she got up, and began pacing on the grass, waiting for Lion.

"Lion? Lion!" she screamed into the forest. No answer. Lily thought about entering, and searching for him, but she stopped, what good would it do to go looking for him and end up lost, or worse dead.

"LION!" she tried again, and heard a noise in front of her. She quickly looked up to see the monster flying directly at her. Its claws ready to strike her, its teeth bearing, ready to tear her to shreds. She was crying so hard, the tears, streaming out of her eyes, were making it too painful to keep them open. She crotched and raised her arms, protecting herself when,

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Lily opened her eyes, to see a figure, raising their wand, sending a powerful red blast at the monster, throwing it a few yards away, making it hit itself against a strong oak tree. The animal whimpered, before glancing at them and running back into the woods. Lily felt the person crotch beside her, and help pull her up to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Lion asked, looking directly at her. Instead of words, Lily embraced him and cried,

"Thank god, I thought…and then when… oh thank god you're safe. Thank god."

"Yeah, for a minute I thought I wasn't going to be able to out run it, when I looked back and saw it heading towards you. I thought I wouldn't make it. Thank god _you're_ safe." Lily squeezed him harder and felt him wince. She looked up and saw blood dripping from his side.

"You're hurt!"

"Yeah, but a minor cut, at least it's not a bite, right?" **(membr? Ppl only turn in2 werewolves when they're bitten, not scratched)**

"But it's still a wound," Lily stated, and set Lion down to sit on a log. She ripped off a long piece of her gown, making Lion gasp.

"You're dress…"

"Oh forget my dress, and lift your robe, we need to bandage that wound." Lion saw he wouldn't be able to persuade her, so he did as he was told and lifted his robe, revealing a good view of his muscular chest, which Lily couldn't help but catch a glance at. As she wrapped it around him, her heart beat faster and faster.

"_Calm down Lily." _When she finished, she smiled proudly and said,

"There, that should hold you. We better go up to the Hospital Wing though."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He then took her hand and they made their way back to the castle.

* * *

James walked silently back to the Heads' common room, hoping to see Lily, waiting for him, not knowing what would come to him.

"_I hope she'll be able to share one last dance."_

* * *

When Lily and Lion were about to step up the stairs, the clock struck loud and clear, signaling it was close to midnight. Lily smiled it was time to remove their masks. She looked at Lion, who didn't seem as excited as she was. So she tightened her grip on his hand before giggled,

"Well, shall we. I mean it's the rules. We've go to reveal ourselves now." She was about to take off her mask, wanting to se the surprise look on Lion's face when he found out who had just been with, if her didn't already. Instead he stopped her. He had grabbed her hands and lowered them.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked looking at him with worry.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight? I mean, did you enjoy yourself tonight, with me?" Lily blinked, and smiled

"Yes I did. I had the most wonderful time with you. Despite our little chase back there."

"Well, then that's all I need to know. Do you mind if we don't remove our mask?"

"Well, why don't you?"

"It's just I've love spending time with you, like this. That I just don't want to disappoint you when I take off my mask and reveal myself. And I feel that if you feel the same I way about me, as I feel about you, you'd understand." Surprisingly Lily did understand. She had the most incredible night tonight, so what did it matter, who she spent it with, as long as it was him.

"I do understand, I've had so much fun with you, I don't need to know who you are." Lion smiled brightly, but she added

"Although I would_ like_ to know who you are." Lion smiled, and bent down to whisper,

"You will, someday, but not today. Can you wait for that day? Could you possibly wait for a guy you've spent the whole night with, had the greatest time in your life with, who's told you everything about himself, honestly and truthfully and yet you don't even know his name? Could you please wait for me?" Lily smiled and whispered back in his ear,

"I could wait forever for you." As she backed out she could see his dark colored eyes looking into hers, saying,

"Nothing can last forever… but _longer than_ forever." As he bent down, she leaned forward, and they shared the most splendid kiss Lily had ever had, and yet it filled her with both a sense of pleasure and pain, as the clock stroke twelve. When Lily opened her eyes and backed away. He was gone!

**

* * *

Ok so how waz tat? Gr8? I kno, I kno. Well thr u go hope u like it review pleez**

**K luv ya, bi. KT**


End file.
